


Secret feelings

by easnuppa



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: my female o/c is one of the orignial group members in the walking dead, she have always known her place with them and since the world ended she have bonded with them and sees them as her new family, until one of the men starts to shine alittle brighter then the rest in her eyes.this is just an idea iˋve had, it can be a one shot, or actually like an prolog to a nother twd story i have in stock, depends what kind of rewieves i get with this little thing.english is not my first language so please donˋt judge me too hard, hope you enjoy the little drabble, send be comments or kudos if you like.This story have now been betaread and edited.A big thanks and a shout out to Crossbows_and_moonshine for betareading for me.





	1. prolog

Chapter 1: Prologue   
Chapter Text  
There it was again, that weird smirk and that knowing look that seemed to be contagious throughout the group that had become her family after the world went to shit. Everytime she entered the common room inside the prison, or she stepped outside to work the fences, people would have that shit eating grin and that knowing look plastered on their faces, it was starting to get on her nerves. What was it that they knew that she didnˋt? The only person that was acting somewhat normal, normal for him at least was Daryl.

Her heart started beating faster just thinking about the man. She gave herself a mental slap in the face, she had to stop this nonsense, the man was her best friend, had been ever since that night at the CDC. There had not been enough rooms for everyone, so she had the choice to either bunk up with Glenn or Daryl, the choice had been easy, Glenn had given her the creeps before he met Maggie and fell for her, Daryl seemed as antisocial as her self, so she had just trudged into the room behind him and placed her scarce belongings on the floor.

At first Daryl had seemed annoyed, but she had simply shrugged and stated all the other rooms where taken by the rest of the group. He had accepted her statement quietly, until later that night, after they had all had filled their bellies with food and drinks. She could not remember the last time she had gotten that wasted. Daryl had seemed pretty far gone too, he had actually cracked a few jokes with the rest of the group and when they had all turned in, he had turned into quite a chatterbox. They had stayed up most of the night talking, and from that night on they had become real close. He had accepted her wanting to learn about tracking and hunting, he had let her tag along when he had searched the woods for Sophia, he had also accepted that she had placed her tent right next to his, after that devastating day when they learned that Sophia had turned and had been locked away in Hershelˋs barn. She had quietly sat with him every night, given him her comfort and support and he had not even once tried to push her away.  
They were friends, best friends infact, so why had her stupid heart decided that it was gonna fuck up what meant the most to her in this shitty world now? It had hit her like a brick wall when Daryl had not come back from the mission to save Glenn and Maggie from the crazy Governor. Rick had explained to her that Daryl had met up with his long lost brother Merle in Woodbury. No one had wanted Merle back in the group, and Daryl had been forced into a corner, he had to choose between his blood and his new family, he had chosen his brother. She could not blame him, she understood, but it hurt none the less. It actually hurt so much that she had cried herself to sleep every night, clutching Darylˋs pillow, embracing the smell of him that still lingered faintly in the fabric. Then it had hit her like a sledgehammer, she not only thought of him as her bestfriend, she had actually grown feelings for him on a deeper level, and then he was gone. After realizing this she had decided that she needed to be around him, not that she would ever tell him how she felt about him, she knew that would only ruin everything, that he would never in a million years return her feelings. He was simply not the type of guy that swooned over a simple girl like her. She could accept the fact, she just needed him around. So she had packed up her things, and decided that since he had left, she would too, she would use the skills he had taught her and find them.  
But destiny had something else in store for her. When she had entered the prison gates and was making her way into the forest line, a truck had burst through the gates surrounding the prison and walkers had spilled out into the yard. A few more trucks had pulled up as well and shit hit the fan again. The Governor had retaliated and was peppering her friends and family with bullets. She had shrugged off her backpack and joined her new family in the fight, and suddenly out of nowhere he was there, in front of her, fighting by her side once again. Her heart had soared from joy and she had found new strength that she did not know she possessed. From that day until now, things had gone back to how it was before he had left. Well almost the same, now she felt like a giddy schoolgirl every time he was around. She felt nervous and weird, her palms sweaty, her pulse racing, light headed, she blushed more easily and always in the wrong moments. She giggled hysterically every time Daryl cracked one of his dry jokes, that had just made her snort earlier. She knew she was being ridiculous, she knew people would start to notice if she did not pull her act together soon, but she could simply not help it. It was like the idiotic behaviour forced itself out no matter how hard she tried to supress it.

"Ey, ya in there? Ya cominˋ or what?" she felt a nudge to her shoulder and her head snapped up, her eyes locking in on the most sky blue eyes she had ever seen. She shook her head slightly and forced her trail of thoughts to the back of her head. A wide smile forced her lips to part and she could feel the heat creep up her neck and cheeks. She cleared her throat and brushed off the dead leaves that were clinging stubbornly to her hot skin on her thighs. "Mmm," she had to force the sound out, she knew talking was no use, her brain went to mush when she stared into his eyes, and she turned into a blabbering airhead. No, she was definitely not gonna make an ass out of herself today. They were going hunting, the group was in desperate need of food, and she needed to concentrate. She silently walked next to Daryl through the gates, Carol giving her that same look as Maggie had given her a few minutes earlier. She felt her cheeks heat up again and she lowered her head so that her long blonde bangs would cover the blush, she would simply die if Daryl noticed it.  
Being out in the quietness of the forest felt refreshing, away from the prison that some days seemed to close in on her. Away from the group and the weird looks. Just her, the animals and Daryl. Daryl was so much like her, he enjoyed the silence, she did not have to wrack her brain to come up with some nonsense to talk about with him. It was like they had this silent understanding, and right now it suited her better than most days. They had caught a string of squirrels each, a couple of rabbits and from the looks of it, it was about mid day, maybe early afternoon and she knew they had to start thinking about heading home. She wished that they could just stay out here for the night, but roaming the woods at night wasnˋt safe, even for skilled hunters like they were.  
She wiped her forehead that was now drenched in sweat and she tied up her hair in a loose bun on the top of her head. The heat and the humidity was almost suffocating her. She felt a bottle being shoved into her hands, she looked at the bottle filled with clear water, and Darylˋs callous fingers wrapped around it. She blinked and took it, as she took a large swig of the cool water she gave him a grateful smile, earning a nod in return.   
"Weˋll rest up here and then head back," he said shortly before he slumped down onto the mossy forest floor. She followed his example and had another swig before she handed him back his water bottle. Her eyes were glued to him as he took a large swig, a drop of water escaped his lips and trickled down his chin and his throat. She swallowed hard and had to tear her gaze away, the fluttery feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was too much right now, she felt the heat color her cheeks again and she ducked her head down, embarrassed that her body was acting up like this.  
"Whaˋs the matter with ya, ya cominˋ down with the flu or sumthin’?" she jumped slightly when Darylˋs gruff voice suddenly broke the silence. She shook her head, trying to get a grip on herself yet again.  
"No, just the heat. This summer has been pretty harsh, donˋt you think?" Daryl just shrugged his shoulders,  
"Sˋ nothinˋ worse than normal, ya would tell me if sumthinˋ was up?" she nodded.   
"Of course, but thereˋs nothing," she lifted her gaze and met Darylˋs squinting look. She tried to give him a reassuring smile.   
"I promise," she let out what she hoped sounded like a carefree laugh. Daryl seemed to settle with her statement and they started on the long trail back to the prison.

Dinner had been cooked and almost inhaled in the common area. It was not nearly enough to satisfy their hunger completely, but at least it was something. People seemed content as her gaze went over all her familyˋs faces. She smiled to herself, it was weird how so many different people had bonded so strongly, her eyes landed on Daryl as he was sitting leaning on the railings of the staircase leading up to the second floor of cells. That was his usual spot after dinner, if they were not scheduled for guard duty out in the guard tower. Her smile grew bigger without her noticing, until she felt a slight nudge to her side. She looked over and met Carolˋs shit eating grin.   
"Did you tell him yet?" she cocked a brow quizzically at Carol, Carol rolled her pretty light blue eyes at her. Carol and Maggie were probably the two females she had grown closest to in the group, Carol was almost like a mother to her and Maggie was like a sister.   
"Donˋt act stupid, it doesnˋt suit you much," she pushed a string of pale blonde hair behind her ear.  
"I can promise you, it's not an act, I don't know what youˋre talking about," Carol sighed deeply.  
"Silly girl, itˋs obvious to everyone that you have feelings for him, you should tell him," she inhaled sharply, was she that transparent? Everyone knew about how she felt for Daryl, oh fucking christ, did Daryl know? She wished a black hole would open up and pull her under. "Donˋt look so shocked, itˋs understandable that you harbor feelings for him, he is a handsome man, and you two have been real close for a long time. I think you should tell him," she shook her head fiercely.   
"Are you crazy? It would ruin everything!" she stammered almost in panic. Carol placed a calming hand on her arm.   
"You should tell him, it wouldnˋt ruin a thing. But I wouldnˋt wait too long if I were you. Someone else might come along and snatch him up, right in front of your eyes. You need to get your ass in gear," Carol nodded discreetly over to the staircase where Daryl was seated, she followed Carolˋs gaze and her eyes landed on the youngest Green girl. She was laughing and smiling adoringly up at Daryl, coaxing a small smile from him in return. She could hardly believe her eyes, little miss perfect Beth Green had a thing for Daryl, and she was flirting shamelessly with him in front of her father and sister. And the worst thing was, Daryl did not seem to mind it one bit. She jumped up from the seat next to Carol and stomped up the stairs, forcing her way in between Daryl and little miss sunshine and over to her cell that she mainly used to store her belongings. She spent most nights with Daryl out in the guard tower or laying on the perch next to him, now she could not stand being around people, at least other than Daryl. She paced back and forth in her cell, she recognized the jealousy tearing at her from the inside. This was simply ridiculous, she had no claim over him, she was acting like a spoiled brat. She tried to get in control of her breathing as she pulled her hands through her hair and sunk down on the untouched bunk. She leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her hands, her eyes were tearing up but she swallowed hard and forced it back. She mentally kicked herself for being so childish.

A slight rustle in the curtain hanging in front of the bars alerted her that she was no longer alone. She felt someone sit down next to her, a gentle hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.   
"Hey sweetie, are you alright? What happened downstairs? You left in such a hurry," Maggie, of course it was Maggie who had followed her. Nothing went unnoticed by the brunette. She lifted her gaze and gave her bestfriend a half smile and nodded, not really ready to share the uproar of feelings going on inside of her.  
"Yeah, I’m just tired from the hunt, and I think the sun kinda got to me today. Have a nasty headache brewing," Maggie looked at her for a moment, her eyes narrowing for a slight second before she nodded and continued rubbing her back.  
"Alright, well then the best medicine is to get some rest. I can ask daddy if heˋs got something for the headache," she knew her friend was only trying to be helpful, but right now she only wanted to be left alone.  
"No, I just need some sleep, I will be fine in the morning, I promise," she said a little more urgent than she intended. She underlined her statement with patting her bestfriends hand. Maggie let out a sigh and got up.  
"You were scheduled for guard duty with Daryl tonight, Iˋll ask if Rick can cover for you," she forced a grateful smile up at her friend.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it. Good night, see you in the morning,"  
Maggie bid her goodnight and left her cell, she turned on her bunk and laid down facing the gray, cold wall. She was probably just overreacting because she was tired. She just needed sleep and everything would be fine in the morning. She yawned and closed her eyes. When she heard heavy footsteps nearing her cell, she knew who it was, she sighed heavily. Maybe if she pretended to sleep then he would go away, but no, she knew him better, he was not the type to play games like that.  
"Hey, heard ya were sick and that ya werenˋt gonna come ta guard duty," she bit down on her lip, she hated the fact that she had to lie to him.  
"Yeah, just need some sleep, have a headache," silence fell, but she knew he was still standing there behind her, probably with his crossbow slung over his shoulder, one hand tugging on the strap and the other close to his mouth where he was chewing on his cuticle. It was so typical Daryl when he felt out of place.  
"Dˋya need anythinˋ?" his voice was low and more gentle then she had ever heard it. He was concerned about her, her heart started picking up speed, but she chided herself at once. Of course he would worry, they were friends. Daryl always thought about the people of the group.  
"No Daryl, I just need sleep, Iˋll be fine in the morning," again there was only silence, then the known rustle when he let go of the drapes and his heavy footsteps leading away from her cell. 

She swallowed hard again and shut her eyes tightly, she hated this, why had Carol pointed that out to her? It had not even crossed her mind that someone else was crushing on him besides her. The fact that the one who could steal him away was actually little perfect Beth Green, was also mind blowing. She was a nobody compared to Beth, the young girl was perfect in every way. So innocent and sweet, everyone adored her. What was she? A socially awkward outcast, who acted more like a boy than a girl. Boys had never turned their heads after her, she had always been just a buddy, athletic and booksmart. So she had done good in school, but hardly any friends and never a boyfriend. At first she had hoped that Daryl would see how similar they were and take comfort in that, and maybe realize that she was the one he needed by his side. But that was really stupid, all men had the urge to feel that they could provide and protect their woman, not be an equal. She bit down on her lip again and forced the depressing thoughts to the back of her head, she needed to sleep, maybe things would look better in the morning. Afterall she had his friendship, that was something she would never lose, and that was the most important thing.


	2. Separated from the group

Chapter 2: Separated from the group  
Chapter Text  
She blinked out into the darkness, she had not slept since it happened a little over a day ago. She knew both she and Daryl were safe being stuck out on the road together, both skilled hunters and trackers and both pretty badass with their bows. Him with his crossbow, her with her compound bow. That was not what kept her from getting some much-needed rest, it was the fact that every time she tried to close her eyes, she could see the guard tower go up in flames. And their dream building, a safe haven in this rotten damaged world had gone up in flames with it. It had all happened so fast, one minute she was standing with what had become almost like a mother to her in the group, Carol, serving lunch to the hard workers in the group, and the next she was fighting off both walkers and the Governor's men. The same well-known sting in her chest came as soon as she thought about the other members of the group, her new family. The siblings Tyreese and Sasha, Sasha's boyfriend Bob, Hershel Green and his two daughters, Maggie and Beth, Maggie's husband, Glenn. Carol, Michonne, their leader Rick and his two kids, Carl and Judith. She saw their smiling faces as she went through their names in her head. 

She had been a little sceptical to some of them in the beginning, when she first had met them at the quarry camp. But they had all been on edge back then, not really comprehending what was really happening to the world. It had taken some time to accept how things had changed, but when that happened, then a strong unbreakable bond had been forged between the members of the group. Some were closer to her than others. Maggie, her best friend, Carol, was like a mother to her, Hershel, a rock you could lean on when you could not see the light at the end of the tunnel, Rick, their leader, and last but not least, the man that was laying next to her, breathing heavy from sleep, the man that had started out as her best friend, but now was the sole reason why her heart was beating so fast. At the quarry camp it had become obvious after losing Merle, Darylˋs brother, that Daryl could not be the only hunter in the group, and since she was the only one, he accepted her hanging around him. He had taken it upon himself to teach her to track and hunt, she was not really a new beginner since her father used to take her out hunting when she was a small child, but her skills were somewhat rusty. Now it was almost like she had never done anything else. She had been working a bow and arrows almost since she had learned to walk since it was her daddyˋs favourite weapon. It was silent and you can easily make arrows yourself if you should be in need of it, he had always told her. So she had been pleased when she saw Darylˋs weapon of choice the first day at the quarry. She instinctively knew he was on the same mindset as herself. 

After months with hunting together and going on scavenging runs, her interest in the hunter had grown. She had tried to ignore it, but she had to give up and admit to herself that she had fallen hard for the quiet, grumpy man. She had no illusions though, that they would ever have a happily ever after. This world was not built for fairytales any longer, and what would a handsome man like Daryl ever want with a grey mouse like herself anyhow? She hid her feelings towards him well, only Carol, who she shared most of her thoughts with knew about her infatuation with the hunter. She had also noticed the long looks Daryl had given the youngest of the Green sisters. The petite blonde with the angelic voice had definitely captured the hunter's attention, and she had to really work hard to push her own feelings to the back of her head. She had been on the verge of leaving the group more than once, scared that the day would come where the two would announce they had become a couple. That would definitely kill her.   
When the Governor had attacked their home, she and Daryl had just gotten back from hunting. She had left Daryl to skin their catch and joined Carol in serving lunch at the food station, In a blink of an eye had they gone from smilingly handing out food, to taking cover and firing back at the Governor's men. Total chaos had been surrounding them. She had found herself alone, desperately looking for a friendly face, when she had spotted Daryl throwing a grenade down the tank's barrel and watched it go up in flames. The prison was overrun with walkers and she had stood there frozen, the life she had been living the past year was suddenly over. She had felt panic rising, but then she felt someone grab her arm hard and pull her towards the forest. She had looked up and seen the firm grip Daryl had on her upper arm, he had turned and yelled at her to snap out of it and that they had to get themselves to safety. She had nodded and started running, not looking back. Now she was laying in a makeshift tent, trying to sleep, hearing Daryl's steady breath, his side was pressed up against her back. Their tent was small, leaving them not much room, so they had to snuggle up close. In her mind she had never been any more comfortable in her life, his body was radiating heat. She wished she could turn around and rest her head on his well-built chest. Then she thought about poor Beth. She was laying here enjoying being so close to Daryl, she had to get up, she needed to get her head right. She sighed and quietly crawled out of the tent, she stretched and yawned, might as well try to get them something to eat. It was almost dawn and she knew Daryl was an early riser.  
She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and snuck out into the darkness. She walked around aimlessly, her head filled with all sorts of thoughts, what were they going to do? After a while, she sunk onto the ground and she felt a tear making its way down her cheek. She had seen Hershel being decapitated, Michonne was very close to getting the same harsh death, but the last she had seen, she had escaped. She heard a rustle in the leaves, she grabbed her knife and as she turned, she could see the tail of a snake as it was slithering its way into the bushes. She shot up and before the snake had the chance to defend itself, she had used her knife to separate its head from its body. Well, looked like they were going to have rattlesnake for breakfast. Not much meat, mostly just bones, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Daryl had always been a light sleeper, he had to be, growing up in Will Dixonˋs house. So he noticed as soon as Savannah started stirring and had gotten up on her knees and crept out of their makeshift tent. His eyes had landed on her round firm ass, he growled and turned onto his stomach, painfully aware of the effect the blonde girl had on him. He had pretended to be asleep, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. It was dark, but the dying fire outside gave off enough light for it to swiftly become very embarrassing for him. Her athletic but curvy body being so close to him, it had been like torture all night, silently he had scolded himself for itching to touch her. She was not for him, a perfect woman like that would never go for a dirty redneck like him. Oh she was perfect, real pretty, no he told himself, not pretty, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Long wavy blonde hair, sparkly silvery eyes, lush pink lips. Curvy body but long legs that he had been fantasising about more than one night being wrapped around his waist, whilst he was burying himself deep inside her. She even smelled heavenly, like fresh wildflowers. The best thing about her was that she was a real survivor like himself. She clearly was an expert with her bow, nothing to say on her tracking skills either, and she was quiet like him. At first, he had cursed Rick up and down for pairing her up with him for hunting and scavenging runs, he didn’t want to have to drag around a terrified chick all day. But she had really proved herself over and over. Daryl had also experienced how loyal she was, more than once had they gotten themselves deep into trouble, not even once had she taken off to save her own ass. She had figured ways to get them both safely out of the situation. How she could be alone was beyond him, he had heard some of the guys back at the prison talking about her, and jealousy had flared up inside him like hot lava, although he knew he had no right, he had no claim on her. He sighed and crawled out of their tent and poked a stick at the dying fire, his eyes scanned the trees surrounding them, where was she? The sun was on its way up and she was gone, what the hell? Panic was starting to rise inside of him when he gazed up and saw her standing right outside of camp with a rattlesnake dangling from her hand.  
"Breakfast," she said, smiling her adorably shy smile. He nodded and grabbed a bottle of water they had found the day before, he took a sip and handed it over to her when she was done skinning the snake. She had placed it over the fire on a stick. She smiled again and pressed the bottle against her plump lips and Daryl growled to himself, he shifted awkwardly so she could not see what effect she had on him. God was really punishing him, pairing him up with this untouchable goddess to fend for themselves in a zombie apocalypse, who would have thought that?  
They ate in silence, he could feel how his face was burning every time he felt her eyes on him.  
"What?" he growled lowly and a little more harsh then he intended. He looked up at her through his long bangs and watched how she nervously was chewing on her lip.   
"I was just thinking that we should maybe go look for the others," her voice quiet, almost like a whisper. He scoffed and took another bite, chewed and plucked out the bones before swallowing.   
"Whatˋs the point? Prolly all dead anyways and I ain't goin’ back there," he grunted, forcing himself not to look into her sad silvery pools, he would drown for sure. What he wouldn't do to see them sparkle again. It looked like she was contemplating on his words, but then she seemed more determined.   
"You donˋt know that, a lot of them are good fighters. Michonne, Rick, Carol, they might have gotten out. I think we should look for them, we can start over somewhere else," he threw the rest of the snake into the fire and nodded.   
"A’ight, but first we should find somewhere we can hold up for a couple of days, get our shit together, find some supplies. We're no good out here like this, we ain't got any water and the game out here is gettin’ thin," he said with a shrug and looked up just in time for her to give him one of her shy smiles. His mind went to mush and he felt like he was melting into a puddle before her. How the hell was he supposed to function being alone with her for god knows how long?  
They had started walking right after they had finished eating, and they had walked for most of the day. The sun was on itˋs way down on the horizon, Daryl knew how dangerous it was out in the open after dark and no shelter, they better find a place soon.  
"Better find a place soon, itˋs gettin’ dark," he grunted, she hummed in agreeance. Then he felt her hand grab at his arm and electric shocks were running through his body, He tensed up, she clearly noticed because she pulled away just as swiftly. He scowled down at her, masking the longing that he was sure was written clear as day in his eyes.   
"Remember when we were out looking for formula for Judith, we passed that street with all of those newly built houses. I think we are pretty close now, maybe we can check that out?" she almost sounded excited. Daryl vaguely remembered the houses she was referring to, what he did remember though was how her body was pressing flushed against his back while they were riding his bike. But he refused to admit that to her, she would probably laugh in his face like Carol and Rick had done when they had caught him staring at her for the millionth time. They had tried to coax him into making a move on her, but then the Governor had fucked shit up for everyone. Now was simply not the time to make a complete ass out of himself, he needed to get them some shelter and food. All they had eaten since the attack was that damn snake and it was not enough to fill their bellies. He just nodded and slightly held back a little, silently making her lead the way. His eyes landed on her swaying hips again and he groaned. She had heard and turned slightly her head and looked at him over his shoulder, he felt his face burning hot.   
"If Iˋm not mistaken it is just over that hill over there," he just stared ahead and nodded.

She felt ecstatic as they made it out of the forest and straight into the back yard of one of the houses. She wanted to turn and fling her arms around Darylˋs neck and hug him. She knew she had recognized the landscape, her eyes scanned the area, it was already dusk and they needed to hurry to pick a house and clear it out before it got dark. The houses were big and looked more on the luxurious side. Wow she thought, a bunch of rich pricks wanting a taste of the country life but still not willing to let go of the fancy way of living. Daryl took charge and placed a finger to his lips, like he had to remind her of being quiet. She rolled her eyes a bit, Daryl had a habit of being a little overprotective at times. They snuck around the house, at the corner of the house they both traced the street, a lot of abandoned cars, a few walkers aimlessly walking around but other then that quiet. She had noticed they were in the middle of the street, definitely a good strategy. If trouble came they would have time to get out and disappear. The walkers were far enough away so they were not an immediate threat to them. They silently made their way up the porch. She grabbed her bow and an arrow and saw that Daryl held his crossbow ready as he pushed the front door open. They stood there silently for a minute and listened, not a sound. Daryl gestured for them to move in, he swiftly closed the door and she pointed to the second floor. He gave her a curt nod and she snuck up the stairs, her bow and arrow ready. As she reached the top of the stairs, her eyes adjusted to the dark hall in front of her. There were four doors, one on one side and two on the other side and a door at the end of the hall. She praised the carpenters for their good work when she took a step out onto the hardwood floor, not a sound. She pressed her ear against the first door and listened, not a sound, she opened the door carefully, peering into the large bedroom. Must be the master she thought. A huge king size bed was the first thing she saw, the room was delicately decorated, looked like it was taken right out of a magazine. She moved in and she could spot a second door, she opened it slowly and the well knows groans could be heard. She pushed the door open with her foot as she took aim and sent a deadly arrow straight into the woman's head. Looked like the lady of the house, they would have to get rid of the corpse later.   
She made it out into the hall again and tried the door on the opposite side of the hall. That room too had a door, but this door was open, she grabbed a new arrow and took aim. She stepped silently into the room and looked around, it looked empty. The room looked like a typical teenage boyˋs room, posters of fast cars and bikes plastered the walls. On a shelf there were lots of trophies, Savannah rolled her eyes, a typical jocks room. She felt a heavy hand clamp down on her shoulder and she swiftly turned and stared right into a buff looking teen. It’s eyes were dead and his skin was rotten, half his throat was missing. She took a step back but tripped over something heavy with a yelp and she sent the arrow flying while she fell flat on her back, the jock over her in an instant. She threw her bow away, trying to scramble for her knife at her hip, the walker's teeth dangerously close to her face where he was snapping his jaws at her fresh flesh. Suddenly the body on top of her went limp and she felt the goo from its throat soak through her shirt. The weight of the body was more heavy then she had anticipated and she was relieved when Daryl's shaggy head came into view and he pulled the walker off of her, reaching out his hand and helping her up on her feet. She was a little shaken and not just slightly embarrassed. Never had she let her guard down like this, she pointed at the heavy weights laying on the floor.  
"I tripped," Daryl grunted in return.   
"I heard," he just said before they both made it out into the hall again. They each picked a door and checked it, Savannah had picked the bathroom, and it was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen, it was huge. She let her hand glide over a pile of towels laying on a shelf and she could not believe how soft the fabric felt under her fingers. She stood there in awe for a while. Daryl peeked in, ready to save her once more if it was needed and she turned, seeing his reflection in the mirror.   
"Have you seen a bigger bathroom before?" she said breathlessly. Darylˋs eyes scanned the room and shrugged while he grunted and left to go downstairs, she followed after him into the kitchen. As she passed the hall she noticed how he had pushed the couch against the front door and covered all the windows. She placed her quiver and bow on the countertop as she slid onto one of the barstools, she sat there silently just watching him as he went through the cabinets, finding stocks of different food. Some they had never seen or heard of and some were more familiar. 

She tapped her foot against a hard surface and she looked down, noticing a wine cabinet. She pulled open the door and grabbed the first bottle, it looked like an expensive bottle of champagne.   
"Dinner," she heard Daryl say as he sent a can of spaghettioˋs over to her side, a fork following suit, she beamed up at him.   
"Grab two glasses too and weˋll have a party," she said, popping the bottle open. The rich smell from the champagne filled her nose.   
"Didn’t take ya for havin’ a fancy taste," she heard him mumble while he slid onto the barstool next to her, placing two glasses in front of them and she poured the golden liquid up to the brim of them.   
"I don't, never had champagne before, but I think this is a good of a night as any to give it a try," she said, clinking her glass against his before she took a sip. The bubbles tickling her nose and she let out a slight giggle.   
"Not the best I've tried, but certainly not the worst either," she said and looked shyly up at Daryl who gave out a scoff. They opened up the cans and ate like they had not eaten in days.  
"So I guess we'll stay here for a couple of days, go through the other houses and take what we need. Maybe we can find a car we can hotwire," Daryl said as he pushed the empty can to the middle of the counter and emptying his glass of champagne, she nodded.   
"Sounds like a good idea," she simply answered.   
"We need to remove the corpses from the second floor, the master bedroom has large windows that overlook the backyard. Probably the best room to sleep in, easy to slip out if we need too," she told Daryl, feeling her cheeks getting a bit flushed thinking of sharing that huge bed with him. They were better off staying together than in separate rooms. Daryl nodded and pushed himself from the counter   
"Better get started," he grunted as he moved upstairs.

They had just hauled the corpse of the woman into the young boy's room when they locked the bedroom door and sat down in bed. They passed the bottle of champagne back and forth between them before Daryl could not deal with the smell of rotten corpse any longer.   
"Ya ain’t exactly smellin’ like a rose garden," he said gruffly, pointing his now unsteady finger against her dirty shirt full of walker blood. He watched as Savannah followed his finger slowly and only then realizing that she had yet not changed her t-shirt.   
"Oh, I forgot about that. Well, not much I can do, not like I had the time to pack my belongings before the Governor blew up the prison. You aren’t exactly looking squeaky clean yourself," she pointed out and he let out a hmph and pulled his hands through his greasy hair.   
"Well there's a closet the size of a friggan mall in there," Daryl said nodding over against the closet door.   
"Doubt the rich bitch will mind much that ya take some of ˋer clothes," Savannahˋs eyes grew wide and she grinned and scooted off the bed. She moved over to the walk-in closet on slightly unsteady feet, and it was clear to Daryl that the champagne had started to have an effect on her. Noting that to himself, he emptied the bottle and threw it on the floor while he strolled carelessly over and leaned against the door frame, watching her as she went through the rows of clothes.   
"So much to choose from," she said breathlessly.   
"I've never owned so many clothes in my life," she continued and he had to hold back his smile.   
"Just grab some and git it done with," he stated, never understanding the fascination women had with clothes. He watched her open a drawer and pull out a black lace bra, she held it up over her breasts and wiggled a little.   
"What do you think about these? Would these suit me?" she asked with a giggle and his head was screaming hell yeah, but he kept it in. He just shrugged, she then threw the lace bra at his face, him catching it before it fell to the floor.   
"You are no fun Daryl Dixon," she pouted before she settled for a simple navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Daryl was about to turn and walk back to the bed when he saw how she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing the dirty t-shirt on the floor. His eyes were glued to her naked back, well half-naked, she still had her bra on. His mouth got dry and he had to swallow hard, such a little tease. He saw she was unbuttoning her old jeans and was about to wiggle her way out of them, but even if he wanted badly to stay and watch the little show she put on, he could not. How could he explain himself if she caught him gawking at her changing her clothes? And his jeans were already getting a little bit on the tight side, this was some sweet ass torture, that was for sure. Yet again the question of how in hell he was going to survive alone with her. He slumped down on the bed, only a single candle lit and his flashlight lighting up the room. Savannah stumbled out of the room only five minutes after him. 

"We should get some rest," he said and leaned back against the softest pillows he had ever rested against. Savannah was about to crawl onto the huge bed when she miscalculated and would have slid off the bed and landed on her ass if Daryl had not caught her arm. With his help, she crawled back up.   
"My knight in shining armour," she slightly slurred as she sunk back against the pillows only inches from his shoulder.   
"She is one goddamn lucky girl," she mumbled and Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her. Although it was too dark to see her face clearly since she was laying in his shadow from the candle standing on his bedside table.  
"What ya ramblin’ about?" he asked curiously.  
"Your girl," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Daryl just blinked, then he scoffed.   
"I ain't got no damn girl," he answered flatly and then she giggled.   
"No? Are you into boys then? A little bromance thingy going on with our fierce leader Rick? I can see how that fits, you being his right-hand man and all," she fell into a giggle fit but had to choke back a yawn.   
"I ain't some damn queer and if ya don't watch yer damn trap there, yer gonna find yerself alone out there," he growled, finding her little joke far from amusing. He had nothing against people who were gay, but being raised by Will Dixon and being Merle's brother, he had been taught all his life that gays were sick in the head. He knew now though that it was not true, being in Rick's group, surrounded by normal, honest and good people he had started to change his ways of thinking about certain things, but he did not like being the butt of the joke and especially when it came from his dream girl.

The next day Savannah woke up with the sun shining in her face, she opened her eyes slowly, but regretted it when the bright light was causing her head to pound even harder. How these rich people could drink champagne on a daily basis she could not fathom, this was the worst hangover she had ever experienced. Maybe because she did not have all that much experience with alcohol before the world went to shit and certainly not after. Her mouth felt like she had been eating sand the entire previous night and she was dying for a bottle of water. She turned around and was about to poke Daryl awake when she found his spot in the bed empty, only some mud-covered sheets bare evidence of him sleeping next to her that night. She groaned and got up from the bed, she pulled on her boots and grabbed her bow and arrows and scrambled down the stairs. Darylˋs broad shoulders were hunched over the counter and from the slurping sounds she knew he was eating breakfast. She pushed herself up on one of the stools and was about to reach for the bottle of water standing in front of him when he noticed and grabbed the bottle, and drank heavily. She eyed him with a frown, what the fuck was his deal? They had shared bottles countless times before out hunting and since they had been separated from the group. He pushed himself from the counter   
"Hungry?" he asked curtly and slid the open can so fast across the counter that it fell to the floor before she managed to stop it. She saw the canned peach that was left in the can scatter across the floor, she turned and glared at Daryl.   
"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped at him, he shrugged carelessly.   
"Ain’t my fault yer hungover and slow as fuck. Now get yer ass in gear, weˋre emptyin’ this street and moving on. Ain’t in the mood to stay here no more," she rolled her eyes.  
"Ain’t in the mood to stay here no more," she mimicked him in a mocking voice.   
"Well guess what, I'm not in the mood for you being a jerk!" she yelled after his retreating back but the only response she got was the door slamming shut behind him. Savannah threw her quiver over her shoulder and grabbed her bow, she better get a move on before he left her ass here. What was riding him so hard this morning she could not wrap her head around, but there was definitely something. She had noticed Daryl's mood swings before, but never had she been the cause of it or the one who had to deal with it, so this was definitely not an experience she appreciated right now. Never had she missed Carol or Rick this much.   
They used the entire day to go through the houses on each side of the street, Daryl was still pissed and that led them to search the houses each on their own and that led them to use more time then what was necessary. But she was not gonna complain openly on Darylˋs strategy, he needed to cool down first and get over whatever that was bothering him. When she had packed her last backpack and emptied the last house on her side of the street, she found Daryl halfway inside an old car, trying to hotwire it. She saw how he had stocked his findings in the back and she threw her backpack behind her seat and slid in as the car roared to life, a little concerned that if she did not get into the car he would actually leave her. Daryl jumped in and pulled out of the driveway and without a word he sped out of the street and onto the highway. They had not discussed where they should go to start looking for their family and she felt a bit bummed out that he did not include her in those type of decisions. After driving silently for hours and a much-needed nap, she just could not hold her tongue any longer. It was clearly night because it was pitch black all around them, the only light was the lights the car could offer. She turned slightly in her seat.   
"Why are you so pissed off?" she asked carefully, her own anger had subsided after the nap and now she just felt exhausted from the tension between them. Daryl was silent and she had almost given up on getting an answer when he grumbled   
"Whatˋs it to ya," she bit down hard on her lip to not blow up again.   
"Whatˋs it to me? Well let's see, I am alone out here with you, we only have each other, and our plan was that we were gonna stay in those houses to rest up and come up with a plan to where to start looking for our people. And suddenly I wake up to a shitstorm of Daryl Dixon mood swings! I have no idea where we are heading and I have considered us a team for almost a year, I would like to be in on the planning," her voice grew louder as she spoke, she could not help but she had always had a short fuse. At least when she felt someone was treated unfairly, and right now Daryl was having a tantrum that could match a two-year oldˋs. She was not prepared when Daryl stomped on the brakes and since she had not bothered with a seatbelt, she flew against the dash and crashed her head into the hard plastic. She also bit down hard on her lip and as she pushed herself back and licked at her bottom lip she could taste the stale taste of blood. She rubbed her tender forehead where a lump was rapidly growing. Daryl did not seem to notice though because he had turned towards her, eyes dark and wild and she could swear he was foaming around the mouth like a rabid dog out of anger.   
"If yer so concerned of being included as a team and staying that way, ya should really climb down from yer fucking high horse and stop acting like a stuck up prissy bitch. One night in that fucking house and ya turn all high and mighty, runnin’ yer mouth like I ain't worth shit," Savannah was stunned into silence and just stared at him, what the hell was he talking about? Then it dawned on her, he had been offended by her little joke before she passed out the night before, seriously? She inwardly rolled her eyes and sighed.   
"If you are referring to that dumb joke about Rick last night, then I am sorry if that offended you, it was only a joke. Iˋm truly sorry Daryl," she said, her voice a lot softer now that she understood that he was acting out of hurt feelings.  
"I know that you and Rick are like brothers from all you have been through together, I know you are not into guys like that. I know you are into her, and it is probably the stress of not knowing if she is alive or dead that made my stupid joke worse for you," Savannah continued, her stare was at her fidgeting hands in her lap. When Daryl did not respond she looked over at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her in the dark, the anger was clearly visible, but confusion was also written on his face.   
"Who the hell are ya talking about?" he growled after a while.


	3. Being claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> description of forced sexual acts at the end, if this disturbs you, then do not read.

Chapter 3: Being claimed  
Notes:  
description of forced sexual acts at the end, if this disturbs you, then do not read.

Chapter Text  
"Who the hell are ya talkin’ about?" Daryl growled, he stared at Savannah in the dark. After feeling like a fucking pressure cooker all day long, it felt so good to finally blow up and let the anger seep out of his body. His shoulders felt less tense and he did not feel the need any longer to punch the first thing he saw. He had never expected Savannah to actually apologise, he had been prepared for a screaming match. That was what he was used to, no one apologising to him, no one bothered to apologise to a Dixon. That was just as common as seeing pigs fly, so it actually stunned him for a moment that she so easily apologised for what looked like a stupid misunderstanding. Yeah she had been right, he had been under a lot of stress since the prison blew up, yeah he missed their family, it killed him inside to think that some of them might actually be dead. But his concern was for everyone, every single member of their group, that was more a family to him than just friends. Not just one person, and who the hell was this ‘she’ that Savannah was referring to? 

Savannah seemed nervous, he watched her nervously lick her bottom lip, he saw how she could not keep her hands at ease in her lap.  
"Beth," she almost whispered, it was almost as if she had just breathed the name it was said so quietly, and if it wasn’t for his keen hearing, because of years out in the woods hunting, he would have missed it. What the hell did Beth have to do with this?   
"What about ˋer?" he growled, had he missed some crucial clues here to this conversation, had something happened without him noticing? Not being able to put the puzzle together in his head annoyed him to no end and his anger was flaring back up.   
"I know you miss her and want to find her and the stress of it all, not knowing if she is alright is pulling its toll on you," she then elaborated and her explanation only confused him even more. Of course he missed the scrawny little teen, but nothing more than anyone else of the group, he was worried about them.   
"I miss ˋem all and I’m worried if we wonˋt ever see ˋem again," he admitted, it felt somewhat good to share some of the thoughts that had been playing like a loop in his mind ever since they had escaped the burning inferno. Savannah nodded and they stayed quiet for a while, he lit a cigarette that he had found in one of the houses, thank god not all those rich pricks had been health freaks. He took a deep drag of the cigarette and felt the smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves. He then leaned over and with the small light from his lighter, he could see the lump on her forehead.   
"Sorry ˋbout yer head," she gingerly touched the sore bump and brushed him off like it was nothing.   
“Itˋs alright, not the worst I’ve had in this apocalypse," he nodded.   
"I found a map," he then said, "in one of the houses, studied it, was gonna show ya tomorrow, found a route that leads a bit north," Savannah met his stare in the dark, he could faintly see a glimmer of excitement in her silvery orbs.   
"That's great, but should we not backtrack areas surrounding the prison? They are on foot and they might not have gotten that far," Daryl scratched his head and took another drag from the smoke, the cab of the car was filling up with smoke and he eased up the window slightly.   
"Before we came to the prison we spent a whole winter out on the road on foot, backtracking the whole area, it's more or less empty, Rick knows this, so I think he’d have found a way to get out of the county, hell, he might even be leading the group out of the state. I doubt he will go further south or to the coast, I bet my ass he went north," Savannah did not say anything for a while, she only chewed on her lip. The trait was adorable, he wanted to carefully pull that lip clear from her teeth and taste it.   
"How can you be so sure he went north?" Daryl snapped out of his thoughts, directed his stare out the front window and shrugged.   
"He’d wanna lead his people to safety, he knows thereˋs no safety here, he needs people, what other part is more logic to crowd to than Washington?" Savannah seemed to catch up to his logic and nodded.   
"Alright, seems like a plan. Itˋs late, do you want me to drive for a while so you can take a nap?" Daryl had his thumb between his teeth, gnawing on it, relieved that she was onboard with his plan. It was a shot in the dark, but the most logical one in his mind.   
"Nah I’m alright, I have a couple of hours left in me," he said and started the car back up and continued driving. He saw Savannah half climbing into the back of the car to drag out her backpack.   
"What ya doin?" he asked curiously, watching her from the crock of his eye, while still focusing on the road ahead of them.   
"I'm hungry, didn’t eat much yesterday, so figured we both could use a snack, found some chips at one of the houses," Daryl nodded and his stomach was actually growling too. He had been focused on his rage to care about the gnawing hunger, he had not eaten much since the can of peaches the previous morning either. He felt embarrassed of how he had acted with her about snatching the water bottle in front of her and swiping the rest of the peaches down on the floor, he normally did not act that childish, but her comment had been bothering him all night and that same morning. He hated for her to even play with the thought of him being gay, he was so far from it, and he had no way to show her, because all he wanted was her, and he knew that would never happen.   
"I only found salty one’s but that will do," she said apologetically. She opened the bag of chips and held it out between them to eat, she also unscrewed a bottle of water for them to share. He thankfully took a handful of chips and chewed on them before swallowing, it was such a relief to him that their bickering was done, this was so much more pleasant. Their silent understanding of each other’s basic wants and needs had come naturally and fast between them when they started pairing up for hunting back at the quarry. It had been a good call from Rick even if he had not agreed with it at first, but they were so much alike.

They had switched driving some time during the night, Daryl was now softly snoring next to her, his head leaned up against the window, his hands still resting on his bow between his legs. She had seen him sleep before and she loved watching him, he looked so at peace and his worry lines that had been etched into his face were gone. He looked so much younger when he was sleeping. She chewed on her bottom lip that was now sore from the little cut that she had got after Daryl had pulled to a halt earlier. She wondered how old Daryl really was, she figured herself to be around twenty nine by now, she had kind of lost track of time when she had been on her own. She owed her life to Rick and everyone in the group who had accepted her as one of them, her sanity had been on the verge of breaking being alone on that highway, after watching her dad being ripped to pieces by those nasty walkers. All the things she had been forced to do to survive, after leaving their cabin in the mountains and heading down to Atlanta, the loneliness, at one point she had actually captured one of the walkers and kept him almost as a pet. At night she had long conversations with the walker, when she had thought she had actually got a response from the walker and not just a growl she had figured it was best for her own mental stability to kill off the walker and seek out real people. That was when she had ended up talking to Shane and Lori at the highway. 

Dawn had come and went a couple of hours ago and now the sun was just peeking up over the treetops. The car started to slow down on speed and acting up. Crap she thought to herself, her eyes searched for someplace safe to pull over, she spotted a deserted gas station and pulled over before she stopped the car. Her eyes traced the area for walkers, but it seemed quiet, she leaned over and put a hand on Daryl's bicep.   
"Hey Daryl, you need to wake up," she said softly, not wanting to startle him since there was no immediate danger. But Daryl was always on guard, even when sleeping, his hands tightened around the bow, when his eyes shot open and he looked around the car. Savannah felt how his muscles flexed under her hand and her mouth felt dry and her heart started racing in her chest. How could any man be so perfectly chiseled? She felt how he relaxed when he did not see the threat he was preparing for.   
"Why ya stop? Somethin’ happened? How long have I been out for?" he asked, his voice still gruff from sleep, and he rubbed his eyes and rubbed his stiff neck. She heard a little crack.   
"You have slept for about three hours or something, I stopped cause we are unfortunately out of gas, but look," she pointed out to the deserted gas station.   
"Maybe we can find something in there," Daryl nodded and they scrambled out of the car, both their bows raised while they rounded the gas station. Daryl was first watching their front while Savannah had their back. At the back they found three stray walkers aimlessly walking dozely around, they each sent off their arrows silently and watched while two of the walkers dropped to the ground. The third walker had spotted them and was now growling making its way over to them, its arms outstretched in front of him. Daryl quickly jammed his hunting knife into the skull of the walker and it dropped to the ground as well. Savannah walked up to the back entrance, while Daryl cleaned off his knife, she pulled on the door and to their luck it was open. Daryl fastened another arrow in his bow and they slowly made their way inside of the dark building.  
To their disappointment the gas station had already been wiped clean, not even so much as a little candybar left. All that was there were some already slayed walkers and dust, a lot of dust, the air had been gray from it. As they were about to round the corner of the small building they heard men talking, whistling and hollering. Daryl signalled to Savannah to have her bow ready. As they stepped around the corner they saw five men going through their supplies, emptying their bags and filling the hood of their car with water bottles, cans of food and some clothes they had snatched from the houses the day prior. They both had their bows aimed at the men when one of them turned around and gave them a wide grin.  
"Morning," the man said, Savannah studied the man that was now speaking to them, he looked to be in his mid fifties, gray hair, a few wrinkles and was wearing a similar outfit as Daryl had on. Black leather west, worn jeans, heavy boots, some shaggy old tshirt. The man was different from Daryl though, where Daryl gave her a warm, protected and fuzzy feeling, this man gave her the creeps. It was something about that sly grin on his face. She heard Daryl only grunt in response, but then Daryl that was placed two steps in front of her, nodded towards the car.   
"That's ours," he growled lowly, you did not have to know Daryl to understand he wasn’t messing around. Another man directed his attention towards them as Daryl spoke, this man had brown hair, he looked to be a little bit younger. He was taller and more scrawny built, the first man turned towards the men in his gang, still with that fake smile plastered on his lips.  
"See, I told yaˋll it belonged to someone," the scrawny looking manˋs angry eyes went from Daryl and Savannah to his leader.   
"But we have already claimed it, it belongs to us now," then the man licked his lips and looked back at Savannah.   
"Iˋll claim her too, she sure looks like a fine piece of ass, hard to come by these days," the man grabbed his crotch suggestively towards Savannah, who had to swallow hard to force the bile that was threatening to spill out of her mouth. Daryl moved protectively in front of her. The gangs leader turned nonchalantly towards Daryl and Savannah again.   
"That’s right, we did in fact claim it, so itˋs ours, and now one of my men have claimed youˋre little lady friend there too," he turned a little forward and peaked at Savannah from around Daryl.   
"Why donˋt you lower that little bow there darling, and be a good little girl and go where you belong?" Savannah felt her blood start to boil, she hated when guys felt the need to treat woman like airheads, like they where an object to own. She was about to tell the man, both of them actually to go to hell, when Daryl beat her to it.   
"I donˋt fuckin’ care who fuckin’ claimed what, that shit belongs to us, and she ain’t up to be claimed," The leader hummed a little while he carelessly folded his hands on his back.   
"Looks like we have quite the predicament here, we saw the empty car, no one around to claim it, so we did. We saw that little blonde sunshine there," the man was now talking directly to Daryl, "you did not claim her, so one of my guys did, she now belong to us as well, but donˋt you worry, we will treat her just fine," Savannah heard Daryl growl when the scrawny looking guy came towards her, she took a few steps back. Daryl aimed his crossbow at the scrawny guy.   
"Ya ain’t touchin ˋer," the man stopped and Daryl continued, "take the goddamn stuff, but let us walk outˋa here," the leaders sly grin grew, and something sadistic could be spotted in his eyes.   
"Looks to me like you have two choices here, one you can leave here in peace and let us continue what we were doing, or youˋll shut up, lower those weapons and join us, either way little miss sunshine there is stayin’ with us," the man clicked his tongue and suddenly the whole gang was pointing their weapons at them.   
"See, the beauty with a crossbow and a compound bow is that its silent weapons, kills swiftly, but it is a pain in the ass to reload, when we have guns. Looks like the two of you are pulling the shorter straw here," Savannah knew they were fucked and lowered her bow at the same time as Daryl did it, two guys went up to them and ripped the bows out of their grips. The scrawny man came over and pulled his arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her against his side while he nuzzled his nose at her neck, breathing her in. She felt how his hand dropped lower and lower down her back before it was placed over her ass, and squeezed mercilessly. She had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the whimper that nearly had escaped her mouth. She looked panicked over at Daryl, she met his sky blue eyes, she could easily spot the raging fire inside of them, she knew how he was working hard not to jump the scrawny man and kill him with his bare hands.

Daryl fisted his hands along his sides as he walked a couple of steps behind Savannah and the man that had claimed her. The men of the group had packed up while the leader, whoˋs name was Joe, had ranted out his little speech about how their group worked. He had asked Daryl a couple of questions and had looked very pleased when Daryl reluctantly had shared that he was a hunter, Joe had been pleased that Daryl had chosen to stay with the gang, how could he leave when they had Savannah? God knows what they would do to her if he left, He had decided to stay to protect her, he had silently vowed to her when her panicked gray eyes had met his, that he would figure a way to get them out of their claws. He just had to get his hands on their bows and knives first, then he would take them out one by one. He had been pissed off when he saw they were going through their stuff, how one of the guys had emptied Savannahs duffle bag of clothes and smelled her shirts and underwear. She had not yet worn the clothes, but it was meant to be used by her, and it made him see red. He knew what guys like this gang would do to a beautiful girl like Savannah, how many times had he not let his own mind slip and let it drift straight into the gutter watching her? The only difference between himself and those guys was that he would never force himself on her, he always kept his distance, because he understood and accepted that Savannah was above him. Women like Savannah deserved guys like Rick, Glenn even T-Dog , good honest men who weren’t redneck trash like himself. Daryl watched between his now sweaty tresses of his bangs how the idiot now had shoved his hand down Savannahˋs back pocket of her jeans. He saw how his hand clenched and pinched her ass, it did not go past him how she cringed every time and how her back now seemed tense and rigid.  
They came into an abandoned workshop, skeletons of cars were everywhere. The building actually felt cool and nice and it was a relief to get out of the beating harsh sun, Daryl had no clue how many hours they had been walking, but the sun was low in the sky, so he figured it had to be late afternoon. They all scattered around on the floor and made themselves some makeshift beds. Daryl made sure he placed himself near Savannah, he had not taken his eyes off of her since they left the gas station. Someone had clearly noticed, he was so focused on Savannah so he did not notice how Joe had walked over to him and slid down on the floor next to him.   
"So whatˋs up with you and miss sunshine over there? She yer sweetheart or somethin’? Yaˋll been sendin’ each other looks since we left the gas station," Daryl was about to brush him off and tell him to fuck off when a thought hit him.   
"What if I said she was?" Joe raised his brows and looked at Daryl, then Savannah before his eyes went back and met with Darylˋs blue orbs.   
"Depends on yer relationship status. See we are good guys, we do keep some morals in this godforsaken world," Daryl was about to say that she was his girlfriend, but Joe clearly loved to listen to his own voice and Daryl knew from an early age that it was always best to keep your trap shut.   
"Well, let's say she's yer friend, fuckbuddies or girlfriend, that's the kind of status we don't really give a shit about, but if yaˋll we're married or some fucked up shit like that, then of course I would put my foot down," Daryl nodded, he stared down at his lap and inhaled deeply before he exhaled.   
"Always had a thing for ˋer, since the first time i saw ˋer, made ˋer my wife right before the outbreak," he hoped the man would go for his little lie, well the last part was a lie, but not the first part, that was true, and his heart beat faster from the anxiety that came with being forced to say it out loud. Joe clicked his tongue and lit a cigarette, he inhaled deeply.   
"Is that so?" he said while he blew the smoke out in Daryl's direction, Daryl nodded, gnawing harsly at his thumb.   
"Whereˋs yer wedding band?". Daryl grunted inwardly, of course it was easy to see the missing ring or mark from it, when he practically was waving his hand in front of the guys face.   
"Worked at a workshop like this before the outbreak, weren't aloud to wear any wedding bands at work, could get snagged on somethin’ and it would rip off yer finger. Was at work when they started to evacuate our town, went home, got Sav and our bows and hauled ass outˋa town," Joe nodded while Daryl explained lowly, Joe looked over at Savannah who was struggling to keep the man's hands off of her. Joe nodded and got up on his feet before he strolled over to where Savannah was trying to protect herself silently to not draw any attention to her.   
"Looks like we have ourselves another situation on our hands boys!" Joe called out with what sounded like a cheerful humor filled voice.   
"From what I have been told, we have overstepped our lines a bit here, ya see these two here, " Joe pointed between Daryl and Savannah "are in fact married, and since we are honorable men we are going to right what we have done them wrong," Daryl was glad he was sitting down, the relief that Savannah now was safe from any grabby hands would have knocked him off of his feet.   
"We are going to let the hubby get a little taste of his little mrs, before we all get a little taste," Daryl inhaled sharply and looked up at Joe. No no no, what was he doing, what the fuck had just happened? Daryl jumped to his feet and was about to stalk over to Joe and put him straight, when two guys came up behind him and grabbed his arms and held him back. He tried the best to shake them off but they where strong brutes and two against one when his panic was ripping his insides to shreds and clouding his thoughts. He could not get them off. Joe turned towards Daryl.   
"It is only fair that we all get a turn with her, we afterall let yaˋll stay with us, we protect yaˋll, but as I said, since we are honorable men yaˋll get to play hubby one last time first, if yer not lying to us, cause we really don't like liars. Last person that lied in this group was stomped to death," Daryl swallowed, Joe turned over to Savannah, who had now pushed herself up on her knees and was slowly crawling away from the man who had stopped grabbing at her.  
"Why donˋt ya be a good little wifey and git yer ass over there and show yer hubby how much ya love ˋim," Savannah was up on her legs in a blink of an eye before she hurried over to where he was being held, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It surprised him how her small frame could have such a fierce grip, she pressed herself into the hug with her whole body and buried her face into his shoulder. Never had they been so close, he lowered his head slightly and breathed in her scent of wildflowers, it felt so good to have her arms wrapped around his neck like that.   
"Awwww, isn’t that adorable guys, but this shit is just a little too vanilla for my taste," Joe cackled out, and suddenly Savannah was pushed back.   
"Git on yer knees bitch, and suck him off," Joe snarled, "prove that he ain’t a lying sack of shit," Darylˋs eyes widened slightly when he heard Joeˋs threat and saw how he pushed Savannah to her knees in front of him. Daryl could not believe what was happening, he struggled against the guys holding him.   
"Whatˋs the matter there, donˋt wanna get head from yer little mrs?" Joe mocked, Daryl glared at the guy.   
"I ain't gonna do this infrontˋa all of yaˋlls," he growled, wishing he had his bow right now, he wished Savannah had hers too, she was just as deadly with her compound bow.   
"Ooooh ho ho ho, a little stagefright here are yeh, afraid ya wouldn’t git it up? Canˋt say I see the problem, I’m gettin’ a hard on just looking at ˋer like that on ˋer knees, beggin’ to be fucked..... itˋs written all over her pretty little face there," Joe drew his hand back and before Daryl could do anything to dodge the punch he felt the explosive pain as he heard his nose crack as his head was flung back. He grunted and straightened his neck and blood came down his face in heavy streams, his ears were ringing and he could hear Savannah gasp, before she turned around.   
"Punch him again and youˋre dead! Youˋre all dead!" she growled, he heard Joeˋs mocking cackle, if only they knew how deadly Savannah was, they would not be laughing. He heard another slap and he looked down through blurry vision and saw Savannah sprawled on the floor, gently holding over a red spot on her cheek. Daryl saw red and threw himself at Joe, but it was no use, the goons holding him was too strong. He helplessly watched as Joe grabbed at Savannahˋs hair and yanked her up on her knees again, he heard the quiet whimper that Savannah could not keep back, he closed his eyes.   
"Now git to it bitch," He felt Savannahˋs small hands shakingly tug on his belt, it did not take long until she had unbuckled his belt and popped the button and had the zipper down. Daryl was gnawing so hard on his bottom lip he could taste blood, if it was from his broken nose or if he had actually ripped his lip open with his teeth, he did not know. The cool air hit his hot skin on his abdomen when she pulled down his jeans slightly. Only an hour earlier he had been thinking how he would never force Savannah to do anything like this, and now here they were. He felt her cold hands being wrapped around him, he was trying so hard to block out her actions, to leave his body like he used to do when his olˋman used to beat the crap out of him or whipped his back raw, but the feeling of her soft hands around him was too good, nothing like he had ever imagined it would feel like. It was better, so much better. It did not take long until his dick was throbbing in her hands, he could not hold back the grunt as he felt the tip of her tongue circling his head before her plump lips enveloped him completely. He pressed shut his eyes, this was too much, he could not watch, the feeling of her hot mouth around him was just too much and he was about to spill his load right then. "This ain’t a fucking romance novel!" one of the men shouted and heavy footsteps could be heard, he opened his eyes just as a bearded brute grabbed a hold of Savannah's hair and pushed her down his dick and held her there, he could feel how she was gagging, panicking to get away and get air. As Savannahˋs head was pulled back she was gasping for air and saliva was hanging from her lips, tears were streaking her cheeks and he felt rotten for causing this to happen. She was pushed back and the same gagging, whimpering sound filled the room, if only someone could just put a bullet in their head and be done with it.


	4. A new group

Chapter 4: A new group  
Chapter Text  
Savannah laid on her side staring into the wall, her legs were pushed up and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Her throat felt sore, almost raw from the treatment she had just gone through, as Daryl came in her mouth and she had been forced to swallow. She was so sure that this was it, they were going to rape her and probably kill her after, but as the scrawny looking man had hauled her to her feet and pushed her up against the wall, Joe had proclaimed that a group was going out to hunt. Only Daryl, herself, the scrawny looking guy and some other guy was going to stay back. Savannah had crawled into a corner and shut the world out. She swallowed hard, her eyes were welling up with tears again, she angrily brushed them away. No point in laying here feeling sorry for herself, what she needed to do was to figure a way out of this situation. She heard the men talking.   
"I need to take a piss," she heard the big brute that had held Daryl say.   
"Take that redneck with ya," she heard the scrawny man answer annoyed. She heard the shuffled steps of Daryl and the harder steps of the man disappear out from the room they were held up in. Suddenly she felt the scrawny manˋs grabby hands on her again and she yelped as he forced her over on her back.   
"Itˋs my turn now bitch, I saw how good ya can work that mouth of yers, yer like a fucking vaccume, I’m gonna see if yer pussy is just as good,” Savannah did what she could to fight him off, she got in a couple of good kicks and she dug her short nails into the manˋs cheek and neck. She felt how she broke the flesh and the man cried out, a fist came crashing into her cheek and jaw and her face got slung to the side. The pain made stars erupt in front of her eyes and she could only blink for a minute to try to focus again. The man grabbed the opportunity of her still body and her fighting reflexes, she felt how the man tore off her jeans and underwear, he pressed her legs apart. The man was over her in a matter of seconds, holding her still with his body weight. He fumbled with his own button and zipper, but then she felt his hard member press against her and panic ran through her veins like lightning. He was lining himself up to penetrate her when she felt the shaft of his knife against her right calf, her hand went down immediately and she pulled it out with one swift motion. She then with all her force pressed the sharp blade into the man's neck. She looked up and was met with his wide shocked eyes before she heard the gurgling sound of his death, she pulled out the knife and felt the mans hot sticky blood pour out through the wound and down on her. The heavy dead weight of the man got too much for her and her arms gave away and the man crushed her into the floor, she could hardly breathe.   
Then running feet broke through the silence and she felt the weight being pulled off of her, she blinked and looked up into the worried eyes of Daryl. She saw how Daryl took in her lack of clothes and the mans pants half down his thighs. Daryl's sky blue eyes grew dark and he growled as he turned and picked up her jeans and underwear, he helped her up on her feet and she pulled on her clothes with hurried motions.   
"What happened to the other guy?" she asked and looked at Daryl who was searching the room for their bows.   
"Out back, cold," she nodded, she knew Daryl had killed him, this was their chance. She ran over to one of the cars.   
"I saw them store our bows in here," Daryl was by her side in an instant and they pulled the trunk open, and like she had guessed all their weapons were laying there, just waiting for them. As she slid the quiver onto her back, her bow over her shoulder and sheathed her knife, she felt whole again. She was about to go over to the other makeshift beds to gather up their supplies when Daryl stopped her.   
"Leave it, we ain’t got time, weˋll hunt our food," she nodded, too happy to have an escape route.   
They ran through the forest behind the workshop, never looking back. It was pitch dark but they could not afford to camp for the night, the more distance they had between Joeˋs gang and themselves the better, Savannah had grabbed the scrawny guys rifle before they had busted out into the night and the weight of the weapon was digging into her other shoulder. They made it up to the highway and their pace slowed down to a steady jogging, the cool night air did nothing to cool down their sweaty foreheads and their sweat soaked bodies. They had not even had time to utter a word to each other since they left, just instinctively followed each other’s leads like they did back when they were out hunting for their group back at the prison. Growls broke the silence and they came to a halt, to localize where the sound was coming from. They heard twigs breaking and ruffles through dead leaves on the ground, it sounded like there was more than just one walker. It was too dark for them to see into the forest line, luckily they spotted an abandoned car out in the ditch and they hurried over. Daryl popped the trunk easily and motioned for her to crawl in, she handed him her bow, quiver and rifle and jumped up into the trunk. Daryl threw their weapons into the back of the car before he jumped into the trunk after her. It was a tight fit as he closed the trunk, and she was wriggling around a bit as Daryl tied the trunk with a dirty rag.   
"Stop squirmin’," he whispered annoyed and she huffed.   
"Feels like my neck is gonna snap if I lay like this," she whispered back, then she felt Daryl slide his right arm under her neck and pull her onto his shoulder. She placed her arm over his torso and her leg over his. She heard how he sharply inhaled and she was about to pull away when he placed a firm hand onto her back to hold her still.   
"Better?" he whispered, his voice was not as annoyed as earlier and Savannah took it as a good sign, she only nodded against his chest. They laid there in silence, listened to the herd that past the car, some bumping into the car, the loud growls. Thank god they were safe for now. Savannah felt the stress and tension seep out of her muscles and her eyelids started to feel heavy, she had no energy left to fight the sleep that pulled her into dreamless state.

Daryl blinked out into the darkness, something was pressed tightly against him, holding him down, his sleep filled mind could not remember where he was, but then a soft snore broke through the dark silence and hot breath tickled his neck. He suddenly remembered it was Savannahˋs body laying half way on top of him in the trunk of a car. He yawned quietly, it was weird how he felt, he knew they could not have slept long, but still he felt more energized then he had felt in a long time. Never had he slept so peacefully, it was like Savannah was his anchor that he needed to get some well needed rest, she was his dreamcatcher, chasing away the ugly horrors that haunted his dreams and memories. His arm, even if it was numb, pressed her body closer to him, her body reacted in a way he never thought was possible. She nuzzled her self even closer and a content sigh slipped over her peaceful lips. That was when reality crashed down into his memory, all that had happened the prior day made the bile rise in his throat and the panic to take hold of his bones. He needed to get out, to fill his lungs with fresh air, not the scent of Savannah, he had tainted her enough. He gently shook Savannah awake and she lifted her head quizzically, as he felt her eyes directed at him in the dark he slipped his arm away from under her and swiftly untied the rag holding the trunk closed. He jumped out of the trunk and into the gray morning light. As he grabbed their weapons from the backseat, Savannah had climbed out too and was now inspecting the tracks of the walkers.   
"Must have been a fairly large herd passing through here last night," she said and he just grunted as a response and handed her the bow and rifle.   
They spent the rest of the morning hunting, they had managed to catch a rabbit and a couple of squirrels, enough to last them at least a day. They had set up a small camp within the woods. When they were done eating, Daryl could feel how Savannahˋs eyes where set on him. He squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with her set stare, he sat leaned against a log, picking at the small fire. He squinted slightly and glanced at her.   
"What?" he mumbled and she quietly moved over to his side of the small fire, the guilt came back as a floodwave having her so near. If only he had come back earlier he could have killed the man before he had the chance to rape her, he would never be able to forgive himself for that fact alone. She trusted him and he had failed her big time.   
"Howˋs your nose?" she asked and he felt her small hand gingerly touch the bridge of his nose. He flinched from the contact, she noticed right away and retracted her hand.   
"Itˋs fine," he grumbled, she leaned in again, this time without touching it.   
"It looks broken, we should straighten it or else you will have to walk around with a crooked nose for the rest of your life," he huffed at that.   
"I ain’t ever gonna win no fuckin’ beauty pageant, it don’t matter," he could see how the tip of her tongue went out to wet her bottom lip as she moved even closer. The air suddenly felt more dense and it became hard to breathe. He felt cool fingertips brush his bangs aside, he wanted nothing more then to lean into the gentle touch.   
"You know what Daryl?" he was about to ask her what, when he felt both her hands on each side of his nose and before he had the time to react he heard a clear cracking sound.   
"You are the most stubborn man Iˋve ever met," she said as she cracked his nose back in place, he stared at her with angry shocked eyes, the pain was just as bad as when he got punched.  
"What the hell woman?!" he yelled and scrambled backwards against the log, trying to get away from that devious woman. He swiped at her hands.   
"Oh, suck it up Dixon, if I had given you a heads up you would never had let me close enough to fix it, now youˋre breathing is gonna be easier," he continued to glare at her, she on the other hand seemed very satisfied with her work. A string of curses came over his lips as he carefully pressed his thumb and pointer against the bridge of his nose, she snorted loudly as she stood and grabbed her weapons.   
"Stay here and feel sorry for yourself, Iˋll take first watch," and then she disappeared in between the trees. 

Savannah had climbed a tree close by the camp and was leaning against the thick tree trunk, she had a clear view of the forest surrounding the camp. Her eyes went back to the lone figure of Daryl where he sat with his back towards her. His shoulders were relaxed, his crossbow was leaned up against the log next to him and his head was tilted back a bit, it looked like he was sleeping, at least that was good news. Daryl was a grumpy man, she was too used to that fact, but when he was tired as well, then he became real cranky and that was annoying as hell. Suddenly she heard a twig snap in the forest from her right, she turned her head towards the sound and she could easily make out three figures moving surely in between the trees, as she squinted her eyes it became clear to her who the three figures were. She recognized Joeˋs gray hair and dark leather west, if the hatred wasn’t already boiling in her veins, she would actually have been impressed by the men’s tracking skills. She knew both her and Daryl was experts in hiding their own tracks, so for them to actually catch up with them in only a days time was remarkable. 

She was about to break off a piece of bark and throw it on Daryl to wake him up, but she could already see he was on alert, his bow resting skillfully in his arms, his finger on the trigger as he aimed at Joe, as the man walked nonchalantly into camp. She fixated her own arrow at the man standing slightly behind Joe, who also had his gun pulled and it was now aiming at Daryl. The third man was standing with his back to his boss, spying into the woods on the lookout for any stray walkers. Her hand flew back to make sure her rifle hung ready over her shoulder so when she fired the arrow, she could easily take out the third guy as well before he had the time to turn and shoot at Daryl.   
"Well well well, who do we have here boys?" Savannah heard the mocking tone of Joe, she bit hard down on her lip to stay focused on her task.   
"I see yer alone, where did that pretty little vixen of a wife you have run off too?" she saw Daryl shrugging his shoulders.   
"Or did you dump her ass after she had her little rendezvou with one of my men?" she did not hear any response from Daryl, but he was a man of few words after all so that was certainly nothing new. But she could easily see his tense shoulders.  
"Ya slaughtered two of my men, and their deaths needs to be revenged, hard to come by good men these days, and I want that bitch back. She was claimed by one of my men so she belongs to us!" Joeˋs voice grew in volume and she could clearly see how pissed off the man was, his face had turned a dark shade of red, his hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead.  
"She ain’t around, so yaˋll can take a hike," Daryl answered after a while, she decided that she had heard enough bullshit from that man and sent off an arrow that lodged itself straight into one of Joeˋs goons right eye. The man dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, she dropped the bow and swung the rifle off of her shoulder and took aim, her finger did not hesitate after she had lined up the man's head, who was now staring in shock at his dead leader and pal, it only took a second before he joined them. Daryl got up from his resting spot and started pulling out their arrows as Savannah climbed down from her look out spot. She knew they needed to get out of there, the sound from the shot had probably attracted walkers from all over the forest, they certainly did not need another herd to land in their lap.

They had been walking for weeks, taking shifts standing guard and resting, they had kept mostly to the woods, afraid of stumbling over another psychotic gang like Joeˋs. This meant they had little to no food or water most of the time, they were dirty and on edge. Since they killed off Joe and his men they had almost not uttered a word to each other, most communication was grunts, whistles and hand gestures. Savannah did not understand what had gone so wrong between them. She knew that if they had been back at the prison, Daryl would have avoided her at all costs, she had tried to wrack her brain of what she might have said or done to make him be so repulsed by her, but she could not figure it out. The first week she had tried to ask Daryl about it, but he usually brushed her off and told her to rest or that he was gonna go hunting. It hurt her that he was not interested in her help, they had never gone off alone to hunt, always sticking together. This morning she had very softly uttered that they needed to head into the nearest town to look for supplies, Daryl had only glared in her direction without really looking at her or meeting her orbs, he had grunted and packed up the little stuff they had and started walking, without another word, so she had kept her distance, she did not know what else to do.   
The sun was hanging low when they arrived to the town they had found on a map, the place looked deserted, but looks could be deceiving. That was the first thing you had to learn and remember in the new world. They took their time to localize the shops they needed to search and to go through every possible exit, if something happened. They had swiftly brought down a couple of stray walkers in a back alley, but other than that, the town was pretty wiped clean of walkers. Red lights and warning bells should have gone off in their heads at once, but the hunger and tiredness had made them a bit careless and desperate. They stood at a corner, spying into the window of a grocery store on the opposite side of the street. It looked so quiet Savannah thought and her stomach growled loudly where she was standing behind Daryl. Daryl quickly turned his head and glared at her, she blushed slightly and whispered a quick sorry before they hurriedly jogged over to the other side of the street to get a better view. They pushed open the door and closed it behind them, Daryl knocked the door frame to lure out any possible walker that were hiding in between the shelves or in the back. They waited, holding their breath but nothing happened. Savannah was so relieved that she brushed past Daryl in her search for something to eat and water. She grabbed a pack of wet wipes from the baby section and headed over to where the canned food usually would be found. Her eyes darting around when it landed on a couple of shelves at her left, they were so clean, hardly any dust, and different types of canned food was lined up. She whistled Daryl over, who but a second later rounded the aisle she was at with two bottles of water in his hands. He handed her one as she pointed at the canned goods. She uncorked the bottle and drank heavily, the water streaming down her jaw and neck. After the last gulp she inhaled deeply and grabbed one of the cans, she opened it up with her knife and she started to pour the cold spaghetti and sausage in tomato sauce into her mouth. She moaned happily when the tomato sauce hit her tongue and her tastebuds almost exploded in euphoria. Closer to heaven she had not been in a long time, she thought to herself as they stuffed their faces with food.

She had just pulled a couple of wet wipes out to clean herself up some when the bell over the front door started ringing. They both froze and scrambled to their feet, their weapons ready when they peaked out from their hiding spot.  
"Hello? Are you guys in here? We saw you enter, we mean no harm," It was a woman calling out, Savannahˋs eyes grew wide and she nudged Daryl and looked over her shoulder to the back of the store. Maybe they could manage to sneak out the back or something. Daryl gave her a quick nod and pushed her behind him as they slowly made their way to the end of the line.   
"The whole building is being watched, and the only way out is by the front of the store, there is no use in trying to escape. I meant what I said, we mean you no harm. We are a large group, we have a safe place not far from here, you are both welcome to come, join us or just rest up, that is up to you, as long as you both are peaceful, " the woman continued and made Savannah halt, Daryl backed into her, his eyes fixed at the front of the store as he was walking backwards and straight into Savannah. Savannah looked up at Daryl, the thought of being able to sleep a full night, maybe clean up a bit, change clothes and maybe a hot meal was so unbelievably tempting. She saw the conflict in Daryl's eyes as well. But they had not time to think more of it, the possibility was more or less forced upon them as the woman holding a shotgun in her hand rounded the aisle they were standing at. It was a middle aged woman, looked to be in her late forties. She smiled openly when she stopped a few feet in front of Daryl.   
"Hello, please lay down your weapons," she said politely, Daryl scoffed.   
"Lay down the shotgun," he growled still aiming his bow at the womans head. The woman let out a light giggle and she directed the barrel of the shotgun at the floor.   
"I am sorry about that, but you know how it is, you can never be too careful around people now a days," Daryl gave the woman a slight nod and lowered his crossbow, Savannah reluctantly did the same. The woman took a step forward, but Daryl backed into Savannah one more time, the small nudge make her stumble backwards and she tripped on her own tired feet and fell backwards. She tried to claw at the shelves to keep herself from falling but only managed to tear down the cans that was so delicately stacked on top of each other. A yelp escaped her as she crashed into the floor, hitting the back of her head on the hard floor while cans came tumbling down on her, then everything went black.

Daryl threw himself around just as he felt himself bump into Savannah, he tried to reach out for her but she fell onto the floor. He saw how the cans came tumbling down on her, one hit her across her forehead, and she just lay there completely still, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Panic set in and he dropped down next to her.   
"Savannah, can ya hear me? Iˋm sorry, Savannah?" he heard himself plead, tapping her cheek. He felt the presence of the woman dropping down next to her.   
"Oh my god, is she alright?" she said and placed a finger on Savannahˋs throat, Daryl swatted her hand away.   
"Don't touch ˋer," he growled at the woman as he leaned closer over Savannahˋs face to hear if she was still breathing. His heart was racing, his pulse was beating like drums in his ears. He could not lose her now over something stupid as this, after all they had been through, after all they had survived. He sighed heavily with relief when he could hear her breathe, he leaned back up and tapped her cheek gently.   
"Savannah, come on princess, open yer eyes for me," if he were not so scared of losing her he would have thought he sounded like the biggest pussy, He could literally hear the mocking sound of Merleˋs voice in the back of his mind. He watched as Savannahˋs eyes fluttered open, he stared down into those beautiful silvery pools, he was tempted to just lean down and place a kiss on her lips when she tried to say something.   
"What happened?" the woman helped Savannah sit up and steadied her back.   
"Ya fell, damn princess, never knew ya could be that clumsy," he tried to joke, he watched as she scrunched her eyes closed for a second and then she gingerly touched the now growing bump on her forehead where the can had hit her. Then her hand went to the back of her head, to where she hit the floor. She then looked up and into his eyes, she blushed slightly.  
"I’m sorry," she said quietly, but he brushed her off.   
"Why donˋt you guys come with us, we have a doctor back at our camp, he could check you over, the hit you took probably left you with a concussion," Daryl did not know how he felt about joining another group, they were after all looking for their own people, and the two of them had been doing fine on their own. But as he met Savannahs sparkling eyes he could not bring himself to turn down the offer. Just one look at the woman of his dreams made him see they needed this badly. One look at Savannah made him realize how skinny she had gotten, her hair was matted, her eyes were tired with a bluish color under them, she was pale, paler than normal. He nodded and got up to his feet, he threw his bow over his shoulder, then he reached down to help Savannah up on her feet. She had clearly taken a nasty hit because she was swaying on her feet, grabbing his arm for support. He huffed and placed her arm around his shoulder before he placed one hand on her back to steady her, while he leaned down slightly and placed the other behind her thighs, and with ease, lifted her up. She was light as a feather and his heart dropped into his stomach again, this was his fault, he should have noticed how little she was eating, he should have searched harder for a place they could have held up in for a couple days, gotten some decent rest. But no, his stubborn ass had pushed them forward relentlessly. The woman grabbed Savannahˋs compound bow and lead the way out of the store, outside they were met by two other guys, who where looking at them quizzically. He saw one of them man's eyes lingered a little too long for comfort on Savannah, before they turned and lead them over to a couple of cars they simply had not noticed coming into the town. Fucking hell he thought to himself, what had he just agreed to, was this another trap?


	5. The Haven

Chapter 5: The Haven  
Chapter Text  
Savannah sat leaned against his side in the car on the short ride over to the safe place they had been invited to stay for a while. Daryl's eyes traced the area they drove through, they had been roaming these woods the last week, they took off from the highway and down to a dirt road. It was only a short drive before a well guarded gate came into view, the car slowed down and just rolled through the gates as they were opened. They were led out of the car, Daryl had a firm arm placed around Savannahˋs waist as she still was a bit off balance, she was leaning most of her body weight on him, and yet again Daryl's gut was filled with guilt from how much thinner she had become. Their eyes traced the surroundings, what looked like a hotel was in the centre, behind they could spot a lake and small cabins scattered between the hotel and lake.   
"This used to be a holiday lodge resort, but now it serves as our home, we have added a few more cabins since our population is quickly growing," the woman who had invited them said. Daryl just nodded, all that shit could wait in his opinion, now he was more concerned about getting Savannah to the groups doctor. As if the woman could read Daryl's mind, she gestured for them to follow her into the hotel.  
"Come on, Iˋll show you where docˋs office is," she said with a gentle smile.   
Inside the docˋs office they were met by a tall blonde man that introduced himself as Pete, he gestured for Savannah to sit down on one of the twin beds in the room. Daryl could easily see that what was now the placeˋs dr. office, used to be a regular hotel room on the second floor. Daryl had been given the opportunity to wait outside while the dr checked Savannah over, but he knew what could happen if a woman was left alone with a man these days, and now Savannah was too weak to fight him off. He needed to stay and watch her back. He walked over to the windows and stared outside, the grassy area where a food station had been sat up and other fire pits were scattered in front of the cabins, there were bustling of people and kids, so many kids in all ages. He frowned, how could someone be so sure about their safety that they brought in so many kids. He also spotted at least three women that were clearly very pregnant, something was off about this place. 

He remembered how the group had reacted when Lori had shared the news about her own pregnancy, everyone thought she was mental bringing a small baby into this shitty new world. Her fate had been sealed from the day she had found out she was pregnant, she had died giving birth to lil ass kicker, and it had been a struggle taking care of the little girl at the prison that they thought they had been safe in. Finding formula, diapers, clothes, all the necessary shit to make the little girl survive, it had almost killed a couple of them out on runs. And here, the grass area looked more like fucking daycare than a suvivor camp, no way these kids where old enough to have been born before the outbreak. He turned his head and his eyes landed on Savannah, who was now laying back on the bed, with her shirt slightly pulled up on her stomach and the good dr hand squeezing and pushing on her lower abdomen. This sparked the anger inside Daryl and in two strides he was at Savannahˋs side grabbing the dr shirt tightly in his hand pushing the man away.   
"Ya don’t touch ˋer, it was ˋer head she bumped, no need to go all grabby hands on ˋer," he could easily see the annoyance in the dr eyes, but Daryl did not care. The Dr held his hands up.   
"I was just giving her a physical, she is a bit on the skinny side, but with some rest and food she will be fine again," Daryl heard Savannah get up from the bed, slowly making her way over to them.   
"Itˋs ok Daryl, he wasn’t hurting me," Daryl eased up on the grip but gave the dr a final push as a warning before he let go completely.   
"Yer fine, no need to check ya like that," The Dr arranged his shirt and cleared his voice.   
"The men outside will show you where you can rest up," he said dismissively, Daryl helped Savannah outside and was met by the two men that had been in the car with them.

They were led up on the third floor and showed into a room, it was a standard hotel room, a double bed, a bathroom and two chairs placed by the windows.   
"The council will come and interview you in a while," one of the men said before they left and shut the door behind them. Savannah felt the room spinning and sunk down on the bed, she kicked off her shoes and laid down on one of the pillows. Her eyes followed Daryl's agitated pace and how he stared out of the window every time he past them.   
"I'm gonna go out," he suddenly mumbled before he grabbed his bow, slung it over his shoulder and ripped the door open, but he did not get far. Savannah could hear the quiet voices at the door, then the door was briskly shut and Daryl continued his pacing. Savannah propped herself up by the huge pillows.   
"What happened?" she kept her voice low, she could easily see how on edge Daryl was and was not going to annoy him more.   
"They’re fuckin’ guardin’ the door," he snarled, his bow slid down from his sholder and he placed it by the door.   
"Well, they donˋt know us, of course they are being careful, we were too at the prison," she answered Daryl, thinking back on how Rick had locked up Merle and Michonne in one of the cells until they felt they could trust them. Daryl turned towards her, his skyblue eyes were hard as he stared at her.   
"This is bullshit, is what it is...... itˋs a fuckin’ daycare out there," he gestured towards the windows and the space outside.   
"Fucking swarmin’ with toddlers, who in their right mind brings kids inta world like this?" Savannah shrugged and pat the space on the bed next to her.   
"It doesn’t matter what kind of place this is, we are just staying as long as we need to rest up and get our shit in order, then we will leave. We have always had each other's back, and if we continue with that, we will be fine and outta here in no time and we will continue to search for the others," her words seemed to comfort him at least a bit and he slid down on the bed next to her, half sitting, half laying against the huge pillows.   
"The gates looked pretty secure, letˋs get some sleep and we will work something out with the council when they come to talk with us, but a clear rested head is better then being tired and on the verge of snapping any second," she continued and Daryl hummed as she rolled over to her side and pulled the covers over herself. The room was not particularly cold, but after losing some weight and not getting enough rest she was constantly cold, it did not take long before she drifted into a peaceful sleep, she felt how the mattress dipped slightly as Daryl slid further down on the bed, trying to get comfortable as well.   
The room was dark when Savannah was woken by a knock on the door. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Daryl peacefully sleeping next to her, he was laying flat on his back with one hand resting on the shaft of his knife and the other arm placed over his eyes and forehead. She gently placed her hand on his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat there and the heat he was rediating. How the hell could this man produce so much heat, everytime their hands had touched or she had been close to him she had felt his body heat, the man was like a fucking furnace. She shook him slightly and quietly said his name, he was awake in a second and jumped off the bed and was ready for an attack.   
"Someoneˋs at the door," she said and pointed at the door as she slid off the bed and arranged her clothes. She choked a yawn and stretched her still tired limbs, she watched curiously as Daryl walked over to the door and opened it. Two middle aged women and an older man walked in, a stern look on their faces. They were all carrying lit candle lights, Savannah recognized the woman they had met back in town as one of the women.   
"We brought you guys these," she said kindly and they all placed the candles around the room, a warm comfy glow filled the room. Both her and Daryl were standing in the middle of the room, a little uncertain of what to do, but the lady from the town gestured to the bed.  
"Please have a seat, we are part of the council, and we only wish to talk with you guys," Savannah gave the woman a quick smile as her and Daryl sat stiffly down on the edge of the bed. The other woman and the man sat down in the chair and the woman they knew from in town remained standing.   
"First things first, how is your head dear?" she said and Savannah rubbed the bump she had on her forehead.   
"Feels better now after I’ve gotten some sleep," she answered honestly and was met by a motherly smile from both women, the man still with a stern facial expression.   
"My name is Agatha, this is Beatriss and that is Gregory," the woman from earlier said softly, Savannah nodded and replied.   
"I’m Savannah, and this is Daryl," Agatha nodded and smiled and Savannah noticed how Beatriss grabbed a pencil and started to write on the pad in front of her.   
"We have strict rules here at the haven, we obey the lord and he watches over us, we are a large surviving group that is growing almost every day, we expect you two to contribute to our group and follow the rules without hesitation," the man, Gregory said. Savannah tried to give the man an easygoing smile.   
"We thank you all for your hospitality, and to let us stay for a few days to rest up, and of course we will contribute with what we can to show our appreciation, we are both skilled hunters, and we can provide fresh meat for your colony, but we will be out of your hair in a couple of days, we are searching for our own group that we were separated from," she felt how Daryl relaxed next to her from her explanation, but then the man shook his head.   
"I think there has been some kind of a misunderstanding miss Savannah, it is god's will that you two came here, and now it is your duty to fulfill his wishes, this is now your permanent home." Savannah stared at the three people in front of them, what the hell, the misunderstanding was on their part. She and Daryl had no intentions on sticking around permanently. She felt Gregoryˋs eyes fixated on her face, but the man kept quiet while the third woman spoke up.   
"What is your relationship status?" Savannah was about to explain that they were friends, but that they considered themselves family from the closeness of their old group, but Daryl hurriedly cut her off.   
"Married," his dark raspy voice sounded out of place saying that word and she glanced over at him from the crock of her eye, he was gnawing nervously on his thumb.   
"Since before or after the outbreak?"   
"Before," he continued to answer the questions so easily, she never knew that Daryl could lie through his teeth like that, she was in shock. The woman, Beatriss nodded approvingly.   
"Last name, age and did or do you have any children?" Savannah chewed on her bottom lip.  
"I'm twenty nine," she said and Daryl continued.   
"Thirty three, Dixon and no, no kids," Beatriss looked up at them.   
"Any medical reason you two have not had any children?" Daryl shrugged.   
"Ain't gotten around to it," Savannah broke in.   
"What is the reason behind all of these questions?" she remembered Ricks questions, and it was a lot more simple then these ones. It did not matter who or what you were in the old world, what counted now was if you were able to protect and provide for the group.   
"I can assure you that we have a good reason to ask these questions," Agatha answered Savannah, still the motherly smile on her lips, but this time the smile only made Savannah uneasy. Gregory looked at them with the same cold stern expression.   
"Like I said earlier, we have rules here and Daryl you will be appointed a position to provide for the group and pay off your familyˋs debt to this colony. We will provide you with housing arrangements, food and medical care," Savannahs jaw almost dropped to the floor.   
"We have not yet taken any food from you, what kind of dept are you talking about?" Gregory seemed annoyed with her questions so Agatha stepped in.   
"You slept in our beds, you were checked over by our dr, you both ate and drank food and water in the store, and in the future you will eat our food and need more medical help," Daryl shook his head.   
"We aint takin’ nothin’ from yaˋll, we can provide for ourselves, have done it since the outbreak," Agatha continued to smile that ridiculous smile and clicked her tongue.   
"You will be appointed another position, Daryl, we are in no need of any hunters, we have plenty of food here from looting, besides when your wife gets heavy with children, she will be in no state to run around in the woods with you. You have to think of the future Daryl, just surviving here now is not a life, it is our duty to think about the future and to rebuild society and think about the next generation." 

It started to dawn on Savannah what these people were implying, but not really saying.   
"What will Darylˋs job be?" she then asked and Beatriss smiled back at her.   
"With his strong frame he would be perfect as a carpenter, he will be in Mr Fordˋs group," Savannah knew how handy Daryl was with almost everything, so she had no doubt he could pull it off.   
"And what kind of job do I get?" Agatha came over and squatted in front of her, taking Savannahˋs hands in hers.   
"The women your age help out with cooking, laundry, watch after the small children," Agatha took a breather, it was the same tasks that the women in Rickˋs group have had, or more Beth and Carol, she herself had been out with Daryl hunting, then skinning and preparing the meat.   
"But your most important job is to create new life," Savannah swallowed hard.   
"And if we refuse?" these people were starting to scare her, their mind set reminded her of a cult. Agatha dropped her hands and walked back to the place next to Gregory.   
"If it turns out you two are not able to conceive, then we will be forced to pair you up with other members of the community, who we know are very fertile, if it turns out that you are infirtile then we will have no use for you and you will be dealt with," Gregory got up from his chair and walked over to the door, followed by Agatha. Beatriss stopped in front of them.   
"You will stay in this room for the next two months, under our watch, hopefully you will conceive within that time period, if not you know the consequences. If you do become pregnant, the two of you will be moved over to one of the lodges, more fit housing arrangement for a family. The dr will be checking in on you," with that all three walked out of the room leaving Savannah and Daryl stunned. What had only a couple of hours ago seemed like a safe haven was now another prison, how the hell had they ended up here? What were they going to do? This almost felt unreal, she glanced over at Daryl, who was gnawing harshly on his thumb, a deep blush tinting his cheeks, neck and tip of his ears.   
She was about to say something when the door opened again and the two men from earlier walked in.   
"Hand over all your weapons, only the guards are allowed to carry," one of the men said in a very demanding voice, Daryl jumped to his feet and was about to grab for his crossbow when the second man snatched it up and the first one pointed his gun at him.   
"Back off," he snarled at Daryl and she watched as Daryl took a step back. The man nudged his gun at Darylˋs hip.   
"The knife, hand it over," Daryl did as he was told, although she could see how pissed off he was. Savanna unclasped her own knife and handed over the knife and rifle, Agatha still had her compound bow. As the men left the room with their weapons she almost felt naked, she sat back down on the bed pulling her knees up at her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Now she knew they really were in trouble.

The next day they were woken up at the rise of the sun, the two guards barged in followed by two women. Daryl rubbed his eyes and shook Savannah slightly, how they were able to fall asleep at all last night after what had been revealed to them he didn't know, but somehow they had slept through the night. Daryl was still stunned by what they had been ordered to do, he had to get Savannah knocked up or else someone else had to do it, and he knew he would never be able to touch another woman other then Savannah. So that left only a certain death for him, well knowing she would be forced to play house with another man would kill him either way, so it would probably have been for the best he reckoned. Daryl recognized the two guards, but the two women he had not seen the day before. One was slender, slightly tall for a woman, with red curly hair, her hair almost looked like a halo of fire around the woman's head, the other woman was shorter, she had exotic features, dark brown locks that were tied up into a ponytail. Her body was curvy and she was sporting a very pregnant belly. Daryl swallowed and stared at the floor, that could be Savannah in about half a year, he felt his face and ears heat up.   
"Good morning," the pregnant woman said, "Iˋm Rosita, and this is Vicky, we are here with some breakfast and clothes for you," Daryl watched as Savannah walked over to the pregnant woman and took the tray of food out of her hands.   
"Thank you so much, I am Savannah, and that is Daryl," Savannah waved a hand over to Daryl who gave the smiling woman a curt nod. He then looked back down into his hands, his thumb automatically when in between his teeth. He felt eyes on him and he peeked up at the two women through his bangs, and was met by the redhead’s green catlike eyes. He recognized that look, he had seen it multiple times before from the skanks that his brother used to hang around with, the woman licked her lips suggestively and Daryl scoffed annoyed and walked over to where Savannah was standing. He did not need any desperate chick pulling shit right now, now he and Savannah needed to focus on how to get out of this hellhole. Savannah handed him half the sandwich on the tray as she continued to talk with the pregnant woman. He turned and looked out the window, quickly eating the sandwich, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched, he was used to Savannahˋs touch and it didn’t bother him at all, but this was new. He looked up and was met by catty green eyes.  
"Hey there handsome, I’m Vicky, if you ever need anything you can come to me, I’ll take good care of you," she said lowly, finishing off her little speech with a flirtatious wink. Daryl pulled out of the woman's grasp and pushed his hands into his dirty worn jeans.   
"Got what I need right there," he said nodding towards Savannah. The woman, Vicky got a pouty expression, she was probably not used to being blown off like he had just done, but the woman was more persistent than Daryl had reckoned with, she leaned in closer.   
"The men aren’t supposed to touch their wifes when they are preggers, nine months is a very long time, very lonely time, I will be waiting," she said and walked back to where Savannah and Rosita where standing. Daryl scoffed, that bitch didn’t know how stubborn and how in control he was over his body's urges, he hadn’t even touched a woman since long before the outbreak, well except from what happened with Savannah when they were Joeˋs hostages. He heard someone say his name and he looked up, meeting Savannahˋs shy smile.   
"Huh?" he answered looking from Savannah to the dark haired woman, Rosita.   
"I said, youˋll be working with Rositaˋs husband, his name is Abreham Ford and is the leader for the carpenters," Daryl just nodded and turned his back to them, blindly staring out of the window again.

Savannah watched as Daryl was led out of their room by the guards and that redhead Vicky. Daryl had not bothered to clean up or change his clothes, he ate his food and agreed to sign up for work right away. Rosita was left in the room with her to make sure she did not try to run off or anything. She looked at Rositaˋs clearly pregnant belly.   
"How far along are you?" she asked, Rosita seemed nice and friendly, but she was not sure if she could trust the woman, she was after all part of the colony here and from the looks of it, she had been for at least seven months. Rosita rubbed her belly lovingly and gave Savannah a warm smile.   
"Nearly eight months now, this will be our second child," Savannah nodded and chewed on her lip.   
"We were informed that you two do not have any children yet," Savannah just shook her head.   
"No not yet. Have you been married long?" she then asked and a Rosita giggled.   
"Me and Abe aren’t really married, we hooked up out on the road, seeking comfort from each other, when we were found and brought here, we kind of lied and said we had been married for years, I knew there was something fishy about this place, the thing is we found out I was almost two months pregnant before we came here, and they do offer safety, and we needed that for our son. After living here a while we kind of just slipped into the routines of this place. What about you? How long have you and Daryl been married?" Savannah was a bit stunned that the woman who she had just met was so open and honest with her, or was it a trick to fish out the truth about her and Daryl's relationship, was Rosita a spy for the council?   
"We got married right before the outbreak," she just repeated Daryl's lies, getting a sour taste in her mouth. Rosita nodded.   
"How did you two meet? You two seem a bit different," Savannah shrugged.   
"Daryl isn’t what you can call a people person, he usually sticks to himself, but we both love to hunt, so we actually met in the woods," at least that was the truth and Rosita seemed happy with the answer.   
"That is so romantic," she said before another giggle erupted the silence in the room.   
"Ugh this pregnancy has turned me into such a girly girl, Abe teases me about it all the time," Savannah had to smile at that, she actually was starting to enjoy Rositaˋs company. It was nice to have another woman to talk to again.

Daryl was shown out to the building site where a crew of five men were raising the walls of a new cabin. Daryl felt troubled with leaving Savannah on her own at their room, but figured one little pregnant chick would not hurt her.  
"Ey, Ford, got a new worker here for you!" one of the guards called out, Daryl watched as a tall buff looking ginger colored haired man turn and walk towards them, he was dressed up in what could look like army clothes, he even had the same posture that a soldier had. He remembered when Merle had served, he had the same confidence in his steps the first time he came home, it did not take long until Merle had been back to his old ways though, but that was just what happened with Dixons. Something good, never lasted long. The man stopped right in front of them.   
"This is Dixon, heˋs assigned to join your crew, put him to work," the guard said and left to sit in the shadows. The man called Ford reached out his right hand.   
"Names Abreham, but most people call me Abe," Daryl shook his hand and nodded curtly.  
"Daryl Dixon" he mumbled and his thumb went between his teeth.   
"So you got any experience with carpentry, Daryl?" he shrugged his shoulders, never been much of bragging about his skills, he was a highschool dropout after all, not much to brag about.   
"Worked some construction before the breakout," he said, and it was true, most of his adult life he had been following Merle around, not doing much but sell drugs and drink, but whenever his brother managed to get himself locked up again, then Daryl had no other choice than to find work wherever he could get it, and every time things seemed to go good for Daryl, stability income, even some savings, an alright flat, his brother would be let out and shit hit the fan again. Abe nodded approvingly.   
"Itˋs good to finally have someone on the crew that knows what the hell they are doing, instead of these paperpushers that stands around holding their ballsack all day," Abe turned and walked over to the cabin and Daryl followed. He was handed a box of nails and a hammer, when Abe turned towards him.   
"Did ya get paired up with Vicky over there? Sheˋs drinking you up like youˋre a glass of water in this heat," Daryl glanced over to where the redhead was standing, her green eyes had that suggestive glimmer in them, he just shook his head.   
"Nah, came ˋere with ma wife, she's back at the room chattin’ with some pregnant chick," Abe nodded and a huge white grin appeared on his face.   
"Probably my girl, Rosita, sheˋs in charge of greeting new people." Daryl nodded to confirm.  
The day was long and hot and when Daryl returned to their room he was beat, his stomach was furiously growling from hunger. He walked in and his eyes landed on Savannah that sat curled up on one of the chairs with a candle light next to her, reading a book, she looked up and met his stare with a shy smile as he closed the door, shutting out the fact that they were still guarded day and night. Savannah nodded to the bathroom.   
"There's some warm water for you and clean clothes, dinner is on the nightstand, I didn’t know when you were gonna be back, so I just ate," Daryl kicked off his boots by the door and headed into the bathroom. He peeled off his sweaty dirty clothes and started scrubbing his skin free from sawdust, grime and sweat. When he was done he poured the rest of the water over his head to rinse his hair out. He wiped himself dry with one of those too soft, crispy white hotel towels and pulled on the new clothes, it was apparent to him that it was not only Savannah that had lost a little weight. Even if he tied the strings on the new sweatpants together they still hung loosely around his hips. He really did not care, he walked out into the room again, grabbed his dinner and sat down on the bed and started to shove down the food. Been so long since he actually ate a hot prepared meal, other than the squirrel meat they cooked on a bonfire in the woods. He noticed that Savannah placed the book back on the table and moved over to the bed and sat down. She was fidgety and nervous, that was easy to see, he studied her through his bangs.   
"What?" he said lowly between mouthfuls when he grew tired of waiting for her to start, he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink.

Savannah sighed heavily, she knew she had to let Daryl know about what Rosita had told her about these people, she knew he would not be happy about the situation, and she hoped Daryl would not see the conflicting feelings she harbored either. She wished for nothing more than to be his girl, it was a thing she had dreamed about since the prison, now they were forced to pretend they were married, and if she was to be completely honest with herself, she actually enjoyed the thought a little too much. The only crack in her happiness was that they were forced, it was not real and if Daryl would have a choice she knew he would run to the hills instead of being with her.   
"I had a long talk with the woman that was here when you left today," she started, "you know Rosita, seems real nice," Daryl nodded and continued eating.   
"She told me the basics around here, but she also told me some other stuff that goes on as well," she looked up at Daryl who was sitting expectantly waiting for her to continue, the tray of food in his lap was more or less empty.   
"These people are pretty sick, Daryl," she burst out and he let out a snort.   
"Ya didn’t get that from the talk yesterday?" she shook her head.   
"Not like that, well yeah I got the whole cult feeling from the talk with the "council", but Rosita told me some stuff that really gets you to cringe," Daryl scooped the rest of the food from his plate and shoved it into his mouth, she waited until he was done chewing and swallowed.   
"Rosita told me that when they got here, they too had to pretend to be married, but they had hooked up out on the road, she was actually pregnant when they arrived, but until the dr could confirm it officially, the guards were ordered to actually watch them while they did it," she had lowered her voice to a frantic whisper so that their conversation would not be heard of the guards outside the door. Daryl sat there just staring at her. She wasn’t sure if he really got the point of what she was telling him, she inhaled sharply and crept further up on the bed, closer to his side and she decided to really spell it out for him.   
"The guards were ordered to watch them have sex, Rosita told me that most surely they would do that to us as well," Daryl shoved the tray from his lap and started pacing the room, she could clearly see how agitated he was. She closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe normally to stay calm. There was no point in them both freaking out.   
"She also told me that there was another guy with them when they arrived, a man called Eugene, he had tricked Aberaham to take him to Washington and claimed he had the recipe for a cure, but as they came this far, they found out it was just bullshit. It was just a lie he told them for them to protect him, he wasn’t much of a fighter and would be dead if it weren't for Abe and Rosita. But when he came here, he was paired up with a woman, since he was alone. He was too shy to actually perform, and the woman was scared for her own life, so she told on him, and they shot him, just outside the gate," 

Daryl stopped and stared at her for a minute and she scooted out of the bed and walked over to him.   
"Their threats were not bullshit Daryl, they actually shot him," her calmness was starting to falter and she tried desperately to hide the fact from Daryl.   
"We need ta find a way outa ˋere," he said curtly, she knew he was not angry at her, but still the sharp edges to his voice made her feel small, like she wanted to crawl inside of herself and disappear. Things had not been the best between them the weeks before they came here, and she still did not know why.   
"We can't exactly stroll outside now, Daryl, and check out their habits and their weak spots and just climb the fences. They are watching us all the time, they don't trust us, we are more or less stuck here, and if we do not follow their rules, then we too will be brought outside the gates and shot, I would prefer to stay alive," it looked like Daryl caught on to what she was actually saying, he stopped and stared down at her with harsh blue eyes.   
"Ya sayin’ I should knock ya up while the two idiots outside are watchin’?" his words came out like a low snarl and it made her blush furiously. Daryl's distaste of the idea to actually be with her in an intimate way made her lose her courage. She stared down at her hands, she had started to pluck at her cuticles.   
"At least give them the idea that we are doing it," she was mumbling quickly, it was so embarrassing to have this conversation with him.   
"They gave us two months, that will at least give us a couple of weeks to try to find a way to escape," Daryl turned and walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness outside.   
"Fuckin’ sick bastards," she heard him grumble and she sunk down on the bed.   
"I know," she hummed agreeingly, at least they could agree on something.   
They were about to head to bed for the night, they had spent the rest of the evening in an uneasy silence. She had just finished up brushing her teeth, and walked back into the room they shared, she saw Daryl was already laying in bed on top of the covers. One candle was still burning to guide her to where the bed was. She stopped and stared at Daryl, after a minute he looked up at her.   
"What?" he asked his voice showing clearly she annoyed him. She started pulling off her own clothes with her back to him.   
"If my plan is going to work you need to take off some of your clothes and get under the covers," he blew her off, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor and was standing only in her panties. She heard his breath hitch slightly, she had never been this bold in front of him before.   
"What ya think yer doin’?" he stuttered slightly, his voice a whisper. She placed her hands over her breast to cover up, she felt shy and bashful. She knew she was not much to look at, she had never been. Before the outbreak she had always had a curvy figure, but always knew that what guys wanted was the skinny model types, so she had hid away in baggy clothes, now she knew she had lost a lot of weight and was more on the skinny side, and when she had stared herself down in the mirror in the bathroom, she had seen how horrendous she had looked. Hips and ribs poking out, hardly any breasts left, her face looked hollow and she looked more like a tired junkie than anything else. She had let down her hair, it had gotten pretty long and as she crawled up in bed and pushed the covers to the side she hid her upper body behind the curtain of matted, pale blond hair.   
"Itˋs night time, we need to be prepared, they are probably coming in any second," she explained quickly. She turned to the side to give Daryl privacy to get undressed while she sat in the middle of the bed trying desperately to cover herself up as much as she could. She heard the rustle of the covers being pulled back and she felt the bed dip slightly under his weight, she glanced over at him as he pulled the covers up over his naked torso. The glimpse she got of his naked shoulders filled her mouth with water, she hated the fact that she actually got turned on by this, it was wrong, so wrong. 

She inhaled and found the courage to do what she needed to do deep inside of her, and pulled down the covers as she crawled over to him and straddled his waist. He looked at her with a stunned expression on his face, she pulled the covers around her waist and leaned her hands on his broad chest, the contact with his hot skin made her tingle all over.   
"When they come in you grab my breasts and pretend that I’m giving you the time of your life, alright?" she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and she was tempted to lean further in and lick the tanned skin on his neck, she bit down on her lip. They heard a scraping at the door and his hands flew up and cupped her small breasts, the heat from his palms almost made her moan out in pleasure, and to her horror she felt her nipples getting hard. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest and stomach as she started to roll her hips, as the door opened she leaned her head back with closed eyes and moaned loudly, she then grinded herself hard down on him and a deep animalistic growl escaped his throat, the heat pooled down to her center as she heard him. She made the same move again and grinded her hot core against his now hard member. The friction it created made another moan slip over her lips, this time it was more real felt. She felt Daryl's thumbs rub over her stiff nipples gently at first, then he too got more bold as she continued to rub herself against his hard throbbing member and she felt him pinch her. That only caused her to whimper in pleasure and she pushed herself harder against him. They heard a loud whistle from behind them and this made her cheer inside, they went for it, they could continue this for a couple of weeks without a problem until they came up with an escape plan.

Daryl could not believe his eyes, the goddess of his dreams was straddling him, grinding and rolling her hips and rubbing up on him. She felt so hot and her breasts were firm. He pinched a stiff nipple once more while the other hand slid down to her hips, where he pressed her further down on him as he pushed himself up against her. Her sighs and moans almost made him come undone right then and there.   
"Ey Dixon, turn that little bitch over and give it to her real good," he heard the guards call out, and the awareness of the guards being present suddenly hit him like a tidal wave. For only a couple of minutes he had managed to block them out and just focused on the sounds and the sight of Savannah on top of him. The tingling at the back of his spine stopped in an instant and he noticed how Savannahˋs movement also lost itˋs persistence.   
"Turn her over," the other guard demanded, "wanna see that bitchˋs face when she comes," Daryl gritted his teeth, he could follow Savannahˋs lead. He leaned up and placed an arm around her small waist and turned her around so she was now laying under him, he made sure the sheets were still covering them. He started to thrust against her hot center, he felt how Savannahˋs legs was wrapped around his hips and pushed him down on her, what the hell was happening? It almost felt like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.   
"Lose the sheets," he heard again and he stilled his movements and glared over at the guards.   
"Ya’ll should thank the council's sorry asses that I don't have mah bow!" he growled, his voice sounding dark and husky even in his own ears. He felt how Savannahˋs feet hooked on the band of his boxers and pulled them down over his ass, what the hell was the woman doing? He lifted himself up and felt how his throbbing dick escaped the tight confinement of his boxers. As he was busy wrapping his head around what she was doing, she had pulled her own panties aside and then she wrapped them long legs around his waist again and pushed him down on her. The heated wetness between her legs surprised him even more and his brain stopped functioning, he was just gonna rub himself against her but she was so wet that he slid half way into her without any hinders. She was so god damn tight, he felt how the sheets were pulled off of them harshly and he grabbed her thigh and buried his face in her neck as he sank all the way inside of her. Never had he felt anything better, it was like she was made for him, he heard her gasp at his intrusion of her tight space, but as soon as he started rocking his hips she started panting and pleasure filled moans slipped out of her mouth. He simply could not hold back, it was like he was a teen again and it was his first time, he knew he would not last long. He bit down into the soft skin of her neck as she cried out when she reached her own high and the feeling of her walls tightening in spasms around him made him lose all control, and he emptied his load deep inside of her. Their bodies were slick with sweat and they where both heaving for air when they heard the door being shut. Reality of what had just happened came crashing down on him and he pulled out of her and rolled off of her. He did not dare to look at her and see the hurt feelings he knew would be evident in her eyes, so he pulled his boxers back up and rolled over on his side away from her.   
"Ya should get some sleep," he grumbled and he heard her blow out the candle and lay back down, nothing more was said that night, but he doubted any of them would get any sleep.


	6. Night terrors

Chapter 6: Night terrors  
Chapter Text  
Seven weeks had gone since they arrived at the colony called Haven, and they had not gotten any closer at coming up with an escape plan. They had silently, and thanks to Rosita and Abeˋs effort, settled down at the colony. She could easily see how more relaxed Daryl had become lately, hard labor and hanging out with the guys now and that made his shoulders less tense and it didn't drive him up the wall to be cooped up in the hotel room with her all the time. Their life together had become somewhat of a routine also, in the morning they slept together, then Daryl went to work, while she ate breakfast at Rositas before she helped Rosita out with her son. Laundry, cleaning and what not, in the afternoon they ate dinner together, in silence, before they either played cards that Abe had provided for them, or she read her book for the umpth time and he helped out maintaining the hotel. Then when it was time for bed they slept together again before they both exhaustedly passed out. 

Savannah knew she had no reason to complain, this was what she had dreamed of with Daryl. It was almost like they really were together, except that she knew they weren't, and she knew Daryl had no feelings for her other then the friendship they had formed back with the other group. It felt a bit weird now, they were hardly speaking together, Daryl never looked her in the eyes and she hated forcing him to be trapped with her like this. She stood in the bathroom and stared into her own reflection in the mirror. She pulled the wet washcloth over her face and neck, as she was about to run it over her shoulder and down her arm, she stopped and looked closer. Two dark red spots could be seen on her neck and shoulder and she remembered how Daryl had sucked hard down on her skin as he came this morning. She felt the same familiar flutter in her stomach as she thought about him, god she just could not get enough of the man. She continued to wash herself off and then dried her damp skin with a towel, she then glanced back into the mirror, she had really put on some weight lately, her breasts were fuller, her cheeks where rounder, well at least she was eating more healthy now. She retracted her gaze away before she pulled on her clothes, as she straightened up she was hit by a dizzy spell and had to grab the sink to steady herself. This was the third day she had felt weird, dizzy, exhausted and the nausea that came and went. She shut her eyes and breathed slowly to ride off the wave of nausea. If only they could manage to escape this place, find their own people, then things could go back to how it was at the prison. Maybe then Daryl could find happiness with his true love, Beth. Oh god, she thought, Beth..... How in hell was she gonna be able to look the girl in the eyes after sleeping with Daryl for nearly seven weeks now? It was a nightmare, then another thought popped in her head that made tears well up in her eyes, maybe he was fantasizing about Beth while sleeping with her, maybe that was why he always seemed so ready. Oh god, she felt her heart shatter in her chest, never had she ever felt something like this, something that could only be described as a bottomless sorrow. She stumbled out to the mainroom and crawled into the bed, where she buried herself under the covers and wiped her eyes.  
Savannah swatted the annoying hand away that was shaking her and making her mind spin and her stomach to turn, she grunted.   
"Savannah, you have to wake up, are you not feeling well, hon?" she recognized Rositas voice. She tried to open her eyes and focus but then she felt the nausea roll over her again. She leaned over the bed and luckily Rosita was fast enough to see what she needed and shoved a trashcan in front of her. She dry heaved into the can before she shakingly laid back on the bed, a cold washcloth was placed on her forehead and she looked up at Rosita and gave her a weak smile. Rosita sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"Hon what's the matter?" Savannah pushed her palms over her eyes to stop the tears flow.   
"I think I might have food poisoning or stomach flu or something," she said and then shakingly told Rosita about the swine flu epidemic that had happened in the prison a couple of weeks before the governors attack, and how it had killed off a lot of their group before they could get their hands on some antibiotics, Rosita pursed her lips.  
"Do you have a sore throat or any flu like symptoms?" Savannah shook her head.  
“Has Daryl been puking his guts out these past days?" she shook her head again. Rosita patted her shoulder.   
"Then we can at least rule out stomach flu, swine flu and food poisoning, because you and Daryl eat the exact same food," Savannah sighed.   
"Then what the hell is wrong with me?" Rosita gave her a warm smile.   
"Ok, take a deep breath," Rosita told Savannah, " you told me that you and Daryl are sleeping with each other on a regular basis right, the guards are doing the same with you guys, like they did with me and Abe right?" Savannah blushed slightly and nodded.   
"Ok, thought so, how long is it since you had your period?" Savannah bit down on her lip and shrugged.   
"I don't know, it has been pretty irregular after the outbreak and all that you know, lack of food, the stress and all that," Rosita nodded and understood what she meant.   
"But you have been eating more healthy now, and your daily routines makes everything a little less stressful for you," Savannah frowned up at Rosita, why was her friend talking in such riddles?   
"What are you getting at?" she asked a little annoyed and Rosita giggled.   
"I think maybe it is time to have a check up with Dr Pete, I think maybe you are pregnant," Savannah blinked and stared at Rosita, she could not be serious, her thoughts from this morning came crashing down in her head, Beth, Daryl. Oh god, what if she was, what would Daryl say, it would ruin his chances with Beth if they ever found their group again. Tears started welling up in her eyes again and she could not hold back the sob.   
"Oh god no, it can't be true, I can't be pregnant," Rosita frowned.   
"What's the matter honey, I thought it would make you happy? You and Daryl are having a baby, isn’t that what you hoped and dreamed about, you told me only last week, you love him," Savanna angrily wiped the tears away.   
"Yeah exactly, I love him, and of course I would love to have his baby, if this whole shit charade was real," she whispered angrily and jumped out of bed and started pacing on the floor. Rositaˋs frown grew deeper.   
"What do you mean?" Savannah turned towards her and threw her arms out in frustration.   
"Me and Daryl aren't married, we aren't even a couple, we have been buddies in a weird way, best friends at one time back at the prison, then hunting partners at the most, we escaped the prison together so he was stuck with me until we found the rest of the group. There is another chick in our group that Daryl was crazy about, a blonde petite angel called Beth, everyone adored her, she had a heart of gold, gawd, you should have seen him each night, how he would stare longingly at her, or when she was walking Judith, Rickˋs daughter, out in the yard, his eyes was literally glued on her. She too had a thing for him, she always blushed when he was mentioned," Rosita held her hand up to stop Savannahˋs ranting.   
"Beth, the one you told me about earlier? The same Beth that was only 18? She might be an angel honey, but Savannah, come on, how old is Daryl? 34-35?" Savannah sighed.   
"He is 33," Rosita nodded and got up from the bed.   
"Exactly and what can a little innocent, naive 18 year old offer a 33 year old man? A man like Daryl? Iˋve seen how he looks at you, how he watches out for you, honey you have nothing to worry about, he is totally into his hunting buddy, believe me!" Savannah scoffed, what did Rosita know? She did not know Daryl like she did, she had never met Beth.   
"Now come on Savannah, there is no point in waiting any longer, I'll take you to dr. Pete and then Iˋll go and get Daryl so you two can sit down and talk," Savannah pulled on her boots and scoffed again.   
"Yeah right, Daryl hasn’t said more then two words to me the last seven weeks, itˋs like he went all caveman on me after we started sleeping together. Only a nod, a frown, a scoff or a grunt, that's all I’ve gotten. He will not be thrilled by the news, believe me, he will freak out, you do not know him like I do," Rosita hooked her arm with hers and pulled her out of the room and down a floor until they were standing outside of dr. Peteˋs office door, waiting for the man to open.  
Daryl hammered the last nail into the roof he had been working on the last weeks when he was called down by Abe, when his feet was on solid ground he turned to see why he was called down and with Abe stood Agatha and Gregory. Fucking hell what did those dipshits want with him now? Then the anxiety claws gripped around his stomach and his blood almost froze to ice in his veins. Something had happened to Savannah. He looked around to see if he could spot Rosita, he knew how close Abeˋs wife and Savannah had gotten. He forced his feet to walk over to them.   
"What?" he asked and looked at Abe, but the man who he had started to consider a friend, just shrugged, he then directed his stare at the council members. Agatha was the one who spoke up first, with a huge smile she reached out a hand to him.   
"It seems like congratulations are in order, Mr. Dixon. Pete just officially confirmed the happy news," she said and Daryl just stared at the woman. Had she just hit her head or something? He heard Abe sigh and cut in.   
"Thank you both, Agatha and Gregory, Iˋll take it from here, I’m sure you both have more important things to see to, I will help him with the move," Agatha smiled and patted Abeˋs arm.   
"Thank you Mr. Ford, we appreciate everything you do for this community. Show Mr. Dixon to cabin five, will you?" Abe nodded and watched the two walk away before he turned to Daryl. Daryl frowned and looked at Abe quizzically.   
"The hell was that woman talkin’ about?" Abe placed an arm around Darylˋs shoulders and steered him in the direction of his and Rositaˋs cabin, he pushed Daryl down in one of the chairs out on the porch before he went inside and got his secret stash of whiskey before he joined Daryl. Daryl continued to stare at Abe as a bottle of whiskey was shoved into his hand and coaxed to take a swig.   
"Has Savannah said anythin’ about bein’ sick? Have ya seen her being sick?" Daryl felt all color drain from his face but swiftly shook his head.   
"Is she sick? Why would those asshats congratulate me if sheˋs sick?" he hated being this confused, Abe just shook his head.   
"Nah sheˋs probably fine, well nothing serious at least, just the regular stuff like morning sickness, dizzyspells, you know the delio that follows when a chick get pregnant," Daryl felt like the breath had been kicked out of his lungs and he had to grip the arms on the chair to steady himself. Savannah was knocked up, how the hell had that happened? He shook his head, he knew how, christ he wasn't an ignorant teen afterall, but how and why the hell had this happened now? They were gonna escape this place. He grabbed blindly at the whiskey bottle and tilted his head back as he took a large swig. He felt the liquor burn down his throat, this was a disaster, she didn’t wanna be burdened with his offspring, the Dixon blood and the Dixon curse did not need to be passed on to yet another generation.   
"Looks like the sky just fell and crashed in your head there, buddy" Daryl got up from the chair and started pacing back and forth on Abeˋs porch.   
"Cause it ain’t fucking good news, now sheˋs fucking stuck with mah sorry ass! She ain't wanna be stuck with a Dixon kid!" Abe sighed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that hung loosely in Darylˋs hand as he walked by him and took a long swig.   
"Well looks like the damage is already done here bud, and you better get your shit together before you go and meet her. One thing I know is how fragile pregnant women are," Daryl suddenly slid down onto the floor like his feet had been kicked out from under him.   
"I’ve been a total shit to her for weeks," Abe nodded and handed over the whiskey.   
"I know bud, Rosita told me," Daryl glared up at Abe through his bangs, his friend just shrugged.   
"You know how chicks talk,"Abe inhaled, "well you can always change that, the woman is crazy about you and I bet my nuts that sheˋs happy that sheˋs gonna have your kid," Daryl scoffed and glanced over to the forest that surrounded their home. Abe got out of his chair and helped Daryl up on his feet.   
"Well, we better get you guys installed in cabin number five. It’s going to be dark soon. And Iˋm not gonna miss out on dinner with my girl and kid."

Savannah and Rosita stood in the middle of the room in her and Darylˋs new home, here it was a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a small living room. It was sparsely furnished, but plenty for them to live comfortably. This was all so overwhelming, she had tested positive on the pregnancy test given by the dr, then a guard was summoned to take the news to the council. Although Rosita had offered to go over to the building site to inform Daryl, but was brushed off by immediately, that was not how it was done at the Haven, it was the council's duty to congratulate the father. She had had a sinking feeling in her stomach ever since, she knew Daryl was upset with her and she dreaded when the time came to be alone with him. Rosita had gotten the heads up from the council to show her to her new home. Daryl and Abe had already picked up their few belongings from their room at the hotel and moved it back to the cabin, now they were sitting outside on the porch drinking coffee. The sun had set about an hour ago, and Rosita turned towards Savannah.   
"Are you going to be ok on your own now?" she asked and Savannah forced back the tears and hugged her new friend tightly.   
"Thank you for supporting me today," she whispered and Rosita gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand.   
"Of course, honey, that is what friends are for," she said before she walked out to her husband and her son. Savannah sunk down on the couch and a tear slipped. As soon as she heard Daryl walk in the front door she hurried to wipe it away before she rushed over to the kitchen.   
"You’re probably hungry, Iˋll start on dinner, the council sent over some supplies earlier," Daryl grunted his usual response. She poured some pasta in a pot and put it over the oven, and then she poured some tomato sauce in another pan. She stirred it a bit harshly and drops of tomato sauce splashed on her shirt, she wiped it away with her finger which she stuck in her mouth to suck clean. It did not take long until the food was prepared and she filled two plates and placed them at the table and slid down to her chair, suddenly feeling exhausted again. She hid a yawn with the back of her hand as she picked at her food, Daryl shoved his mouth full as usual, nothing could kill his appetite, it was adorable. She sighed, was better to get this over with, they needed to talk. She knew, well at least she needed to.  
"Iˋm sorry Daryl, I didn’t mean for you to find out like that, I swear I didn't know until this morning either, I just thought it was food poisoning or a stomach flu or something," his fork froze mid way up to his mouth, he continued to stare at his food.   
"S’ alright," he said and continued eating, she sniffled slightly, he was clearly not happy with any of this.   
"Yeah I guess youˋre right, it will be alright, we just have to make the best of it, afterall we fixed the Judith situation just fine back at the prison," she said and a scoff could be heard from Daryl as he finished off his plate. She inhaled sharply, his response hurt her all of a sudden and she cursed the damn hormones inside of her. She stared through blurred eyes onto her plate, she placed the fork down and pushed her plate over at Daryl. This caught Daryl's attention and he looked up at her with quizzical eyes.   
"I’m not hungry," she explained, the lump in her throat to big to get any food past it.   
"Ya gotta eat Savannah, gotta think about," he paused, "ya know, the kid an all," she just shook her head and got up from her chair.   
"Just leave the plates, I'll get them done in the morning, I'm gonna go lay down," she said before he could stop her and briskly walked into the bedroom, sunk down on the bed and buried her face into the pillow so that Daryl would not hear her crying.  
Daryl sat on the chair in the dr’s office, his eyes were glued to the floor, he could not look at the sleazy drˋs hands poking and prodding at Savannahˋs now very visible stomach. This was about the eighth check up, Daryl knew it was only a matter of weeks until their kid was born. Where had the time gone? He had really screwed shit up with Savannah, their relationship had not gotten any less strained since the day he found out she was knocked up. Now he wasn’t even sleeping in the bedroom, he did not eat any meals with her at all. He usually stayed out working until past dark, then to just return home, scoop up any cold leftovers and pass out on the couch. He knew that his behaviour was taking a toll on Savannah, it was visible in her dull eyes, silvery eyes that used to sparkle when they were out hunting. It was like he killed her inner light. The reason for his behaviour was guilt, plain and simple. He felt guilty for ruining Savannahˋs life, for tainting her with this thing that grew inside of her, the thing had his blood. He could hardly look at her belly any longer, it was a reminder of his yet again failure. 

Every night he woke up panting, a loud yell trapped in his throat, drenched in sweat. Each night he had the same dream, or nightmare was a better word for it. The thing clawing and biting its way out of Savannahˋs stomach, Savannahˋs lifeless body laying on the bed in a pool of crimson red blood. He could hear his dadˋs taunting voice, that the thing was the spawn of satan, that's what the Dixon blood did to you. Savannah had tried to ask him what was up, but he just ran from the questions, how could he explain that the thing inside of her would most likely be the death of her and that it would be his fault? He had tried to talk to Abe about it, in a drunken state, but the ginger haired man had just burst out laughing and told him it was just the first baby anxiety. Everything was going to be fine, he just needed to wait and see. Giggles and laughter interrupted his thoughts and he from better judgement looked over to where Savannah was laying flat on the back on the bed, her shirt pulled up and her stomach. He could clearly see how her stomach was moving, and the bile started rising in his throat. Daryl got out of the chair and swiftly walked out of the door. 

Out in the hall he leaned against the wall, gasping for air. His heart was racing, his pulse beating like drums in his ears, sweat dripped into his eyes. He rubbed the heels of his palms in his eyes, if only this was just a part of a very bad dream. One of those dreams that started all hot and heavy and turned into some kind of a twisted sick nightmare, if he could just wake himself up, he would be back at the prison and everything would be back to normal. And he would keep himself as far as possible and his tainted blood away from Savannah. He forced his legs to start working and he more or less stormed out of the hotel and over to the building site. Abe looked at him as he started to climb one of the ladders.   
"How did the check up go? " he called out to him, Daryl froze midstep.   
"Fine," he growled and continued up to the roof of the second cabin they had started on, he knew he should not be too hard on Abe, he was dealing with his own shit. Their second baby, a little girl had been still born, and because of complications during birth Abe had convinced the council to give his wife some time to heal before they were forced to try for a third baby. Daryl knew that Abe and Rosita were running out of time, life at the Haven was fucked up. How was he supposed to deal, why could not things be as simple as it had been in the prison? They survived, they were happy, or at least content. Now everything was twisted and scary. He was scared shitless, the only good thing about the whole fucked up situation was that the guards left them alone, it gave Savannah her much needed space from him. How she had endured screwing him twice a day for over a month was beyond him, his stomach turned again, and the guilt filled him yet again. He had enjoyed it, he could not lie to himself, he had actually looked forward to each time he could bury himself deep inside of her, touch her and taste her. He cursed himself, he had turned into his sick horndog of a brother, Merle, getting a hard on with just a glimpse of her pale skin. Another proof that he was just as sick as his olˋman and brother. He needed to be ready for when the thing was born, ready to kill it before it could kill the only good in his life, the only other person he actually cared about, Savannah.  
"How are you holding up, honey?" Rosita walked into the cabin, Savannah had just finished cleaning up after yet another breakfast she had eaten by herself. She was propped up on the couch with the pillow that Daryl had used the last eight and a half months, his blanket draped around herself. Her lower back was hurting something fierce and her stomach cramped up, but she had felt somewhat of the same type of pain the last three months, so she just reckoned it was normal. She rubbed her stomach as it cramped up again and got rock hard, she had felt her child move around something awful all night, kicking her bladder and spine every five minutes. She just gave Rosita a smile.   
"I’m doing just fine," Rosita sat down next to her on the couch and placed her hand on Savannahˋs stomach, it had become a ritual of theirs ever since Rosita had lost her little girl, her friend had taken comfort in Savannahˋs pregnancy. Rosita had given her full attention all through the almost nine months, something Savannah was indescribably grateful for, since Daryl could not seem to stand being in the same room as her.   
"Are you sure, sweety?" Rosita asked with sorrow filled eyes, both Rosita and Abe knew of the struggles between herself and Daryl, Rosita had also forced Abe to have a little talk with Daryl, but as usual, the man was as closed off as ever.   
"It’s stupid, really. I should be the happiest woman in the world, I’m expecting a baby with the one I love," Rosita sighed and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Savannahˋs ear.   
"No sweety, its not stupid, he is the one acting stupid, one thing is nerves for everything going good, from what you told me happened to Judithˋs mother and what happened to my daughter, but Daryl takes this to a whole other lever, avoiding you, running out of a check up, that is not only nerves," Savannah nodded, what had she expected really? That Daryl would come to terms with her pregnancy and suddenly declare his undying love for her? She scoffed, that shit only happened in fairytales, and this was definitely not one of those cute disney movies. Savannah struggled to push herself off the couch. Damn this was getting difficult, she had gotten so big, Rosita had not been this big on her last month, but the dr had told her that the babyˋs growth was just as expected. Rosita jumped to her feet and supported her side.   
"Do you want anything to drink? I made carrot juice this morning," Rosita nodded.   
"I can get it sweety, just sit back down," but Savannah shook her head.   
"Nah, Iˋll get it, I need to stretch my back. My legs and lower back keeps cramping up, it's starting to get so annoying," and Rosita giggled and nodded knowingly.   
"I know sweety, the last months are no walk in the park," Savannah joined in on the giggle.   
"I wish the guys could feel how it was," Rosita giggled while Savannah filled two glasses.   
"Think of all the cursing and complaining if our guys went through the same thing, can you imagine Daryl and Abe being in labor?" Rosita bursted out into a full laughter and it was so good to see her friend finally smiling so genuinely, but then a soaring pain went down her spine and her stomach cramped up worse then she had ever felt and she could feel something hot and wet pulling down her thighs. She dropped their drinks and the glass shattered around her feet and she had to grab the counter to steady herself, she whimpered from the searing pain. She then turned to Rosita who was carefully stepping over the broken glass on the floor to rub her back.  
"I think I just pissed myself," Savannah mumbled, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment, Rosita kept rubbing her back and it felt so nice she could have moaned.   
"No sweety, I think your water just broke, I guess the baby is coming," Savannah gasped, her eyes wide in terror.   
"No it canˋt be, Iˋm not ready!" Rosita shook her head apologetically.,  
"Iˋm sorry to say sweety, the baby doesn’t care if you are ready or not, he or she will come when they are good and ready, and he or she seems to be ready now. Tell you what, I will help you into bed, then I will go fetch Pete, then I will run over to the building site and let Daryl know. Iˋm gonna kick his ass over here whether or not he wants to, he needs to be here when his kid is born," Savannah just nodded and let Rosita lead her into the bedroom and up into the bed. Rosita propped her back up with huge fluffy pillows and helped her out of her sweatpants and panties, Savannah was blushing through it all, she was not used to letting others see her naked, it felt awkward and weird.   
The pain had gotten worse as the dr rushed into the room, Rosita was right behind him. Savannahˋs eyes went expectantly to the door, waiting for Daryl to come through it behind Rosita, but as she waited she saw nothing, no Daryl. She looked a bit panicky at Rosita.   
"Did you tell Daryl?" she asked, her voice high pitched and at the end it broke from another wave of pain. The dr placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back against the pillows.   
"Lay back mrs. Dixon, I need to see how far along you are, how long have you felt the pain?" he asked, Savannah breathed heavily through her gritted teeth, annoyed over the fact that Rosita had yet not had answered her question,   
“It started last night," she panted, both the dr and Rosita stared at her a bit stunned.  
"The contractions started last night? Did you tell Daryl?" another contraction rolled through her body and she literally howled out her pain.   
"Pfft" she said finally, when she was able to breathe again, "he ran like he had the devil up his ass at the last check up, do you really think I’m dumb enough to tell him I was in pain? Besides, I thought it was one of those regular things I’ve felt through the last trimester. I had no clue it was contractions! Now where the hell is Daryl?! Did you tell him or not?" she turned her furious eyes at Rosita, who crawled up on what should have been Darylˋs side of the bed.   
"Yes, sweety, both he and Abe are on their way, I told them to wash up first, don’t need any filth around the baby," she said and Savannah nodded and was once again pushed back at the pillows. After the dr had given her a quick but thorough check up, he smiled at her.  
"This certainly will not take long at all, you are almost fully dilated, if I did not know any better I would think you had done this before," Savannah scoffed, then she felt the urge to get out of bed, the cramps in her back was killing her, she pushed the dr aside and scooted her legs over the edge of the bed.   
"Rosita, go get me one of Daryl's shirts, I'm not gonna stand here bare assed for the whole world to see," Rosita hurried out of the room, the woman knew very well where they had their clothes after months helping out with laundry and cleaning. She came flying through the door with one of Daryl's shirts in hand, she helped Savannah get into it. She could not button it up because her stomach was too big, but at least it covered her ass, and she could lean on the windowsill without flashing Rositaˋs husband if he were tempted to peek inside the room.  
Another contraction ripped through her body and she cried out loudly, gripping so hard on the windowsill so her arms were shaking. Rosita and the dr placed themselves on each side of her and held her up. When it felt like her legs where giving out underneath her, heavy running footsteps could be heard out in the hall, and Savannah turned her head just in time to see Daryl burst through the door, his eyes looked wild and haunted, his hand was tightly wrapped around a hammer, so tight his knuckles were white, she pushed her hair behind her ear.   
"What you doing with that hammer Daryl? Are you planning on beating your kid out of me?" she said and glared at him. His eyes went down to the hammer in his hand, then he looked up and met her eyes again, before he could answer Abe was there, pulling him out of the room.   
"Thatˋs right Dixon, do what you do best when I need you the most, fucking asshole!" she yelled after him.  
Abe pushed him hard into the wall, and had his shirt balled up in each fist on his chest.   
"What the hellˋs wrong with you, bud? Stormin’ in on your woman in labor with your kid with a goddamn hammer, get a grip on yourself!" Daryl just blinked up at Abe, the man was taller then himself.   
"Gotta be ready for when that thing comes," Abe slammed him into the wall again.  
"What are you talking about, thing? For fucksakes, it is your kid, not a fucking thing," Abe took a breather and let go of Darylˋs shirt and forced the hammer out of Daryls death grip. Another scream went through the silence of the cabin, followed by a string of loud curses directed at Daryl. He slid down against the wall and pulled his knees up, Abe let out a short laugh.   
"You better polish that nutsack of yours to get back in to her good graces, bud," Daryl looked up at Abe, he shook his head.   
"I screwed up, she ain’t never gonna forgive me," he mumbled and he felt Abe sliding down next to him, nudging one of his knees,   
"From what I’ve seen of Savannah, sheˋs a good woman, reasonable even, if you lay the shit out for her, I’m sure she will forgive your stupid ass," The door to the bedroom flew open and Rosita ran out of the room, hurrying over to their bathroom, both of them looked after her with worried eyes, she was running back after only a couple of minutes later with a bucket of water and a load of towels. Daryl looked frantically at Abe and Abe took the hint to call after Rosita before she disappeared into the bedroom again.   
"Gorgeous, are everythin’ alright?" Rosita turned and glared at them.   
"Yeah, peachy," she said and blew Abe a kiss. Daryl leaned his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as another wail reached out to them. He couldn't believe what an idiot he was, then suddenly a weak cry reached them, it was not Savannahˋs voice. Daryl snapped towards the bedroom door and he was up at his feet in an instant. His legs moved on their own and he found himself standing in front of the closed bedroom door, but he couldn't get himself to open the door, Abe was at his side and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.   
"Sounds like your kidˋs got a healthy pair of lungs, congrats, bud," he felt Abe squeezed his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say or think. His kid was born, and it was alive, the kid was alive, but what about Savannah? He strained his ears, but could only hear the kid crying, the panic was back, was she dead? Had she died like Lori? He felt his legs buckle beneath him and felt Abeˋs arms around his shoulders steadying him, he heard Abeˋs voice, saying something to him, but he could not make out the words in the haze. Then the door opened and the dr walked out. He stopped in front of Daryl and reached out his hand   
"Congratulation Mr. Dixon, itˋs a boy, healthy and strong," Daryl just stared at the outreached hand, but did not attempt to reach out his own hand, he was in shock, he had a healthy boy, but Savannah was gone. Had the dr ended her or was it Rosita, or did they leave that for him to do? How could he, he knew what he had said in the past, but this was Savannah, the only person that had been there for him through thick and thin. She was by his side when he had to put Merle out of his misery, she had silently given him her never ending strength. Then Rosita was in front of him, giving him a trying smile, he had no clue where the dr had gone, but he was lost in his own head. "Do you want to come in and meet your son, Daryl?" he heard Rosita ask, and Abe gave him a little nudge forward, but he placed his hands at the doorframe and shook his head.   
"I canˋt, I canˋt do it," he stuttered frantically, he could not go in there and see Savannahˋs dead body laying in a pool of fresh blood, watching her turn into a walker. He didn’t have the strength to end her, if she went then he would join her, he would let her corpse sink its teeth into his flesh. He did not deserve to still be here when she was gone, where was that fucking hammer when he needed it? Somebody needed to bash his head in.   
"Get your stubborn ass in here, Daryl, and meet your son, I swear to god if you don’t..." the threat was left unsaid, but he heard her voice clear as day, walkers didn’t talk. She was alive. He almost ran over Rositaˋs small frame on his way into the bedroom. He hurried over by her side and sunk down on his knees as he grabbed her warm hand and pressed it against his cheek, burying his head into her side, mumbling over and over "yer alive, yer alive," he heard her snort a short laugh.   
"Course I am, youˋre not the only stubborn ass, Dixon, I thought you knew me better," she pulled her hand out of his grip and brushed his hair out of his face. He looked up at her, her face was red and she looked exhausted, her forehead and neck sweaty, her long hair a mess sticking to her forehead. She was wearing his shirt, although it was open, she was still covered by bundle laying in her arm, close to her chest. He felt Rosita lay a hand on his arm, he glanced up at her, but his eyes went straight back to Savannah.   
"Take a seat and Iˋll hand him over to you," he met Savannahˋs now sparkling eyes, the light was back in them and he felt the fear that had filled his inside evaporate. She gave him a nod and he slid onto the floor against the wall, and watched as Rosita lifted the little bundle out of Savannahˋs arms and moved over to him. She squatted down next to him, she carefully placed the featherlight bundle in his waiting arms and pushed the blanket aside so the little face appeared. His blue eyes were glued to the little thing in his arms, he remembered the feeling holding Judith for the first time, but this was different, this was more of an earthmoving feeling. His heart was filled with an unrecognizable feeling, it warmed his insides. The little bundle opened his eyes and stared up at him, his eyes were the same shade of blue as his own, he let his thumb run along the soft skin on his cheek, and pushed the blanket further back, brown hair as soft as silk could be spotted on his son's head. He was definitely his son, not that he had ever doubted the fact. The little bundle started squirming in his hold, his little mouth started to search for food, when he could not find what he was searching for and did not smell his mother he let out a frustrated snort, and Daryl could not hold back the happy laughter that bubbled up his throat. Oh yeah, he was definitely a little Dixon. Rosita was there in an instant, lifting up the little bundle.   
"Looks like the little fella needs his mommy," he watched as the little woman expertly placed his son against Savannahˋs breast. He crawled closer to the bed, mesmerized by the sight of Savannah feeding their son, he had never seen anything so peaceful, something more beautiful. He did not register Abe and Rosita taking their leave, but Savannah as always was on top of things and waved to them, before she choked back a yawn with the back of her hand. He saw her nudge her head against the empty space next to her on the bed.   
"You can come join us up here Daryl, you donˋt have to sit on the floor, just take those dirty boots off, I doubt I’ll have time to change the sheets on the bed the next few days," he did not have to be told twice and he kicked his boots off as he crawled up onto the bed. They sat in silence watching the little boy, it did not take long until the little boy was sound asleep. Daryl cleared his throat that suddenly felt thick, and he noticed something wet on his cheeks, he dragged his hands over his face before he looked over at Savannah.   
"I’ve been a real asshat, haven't I?" he didn't exactly need to ask, he knew the answer to the question, Savannah hummed agreeingly.   
"I could have used your support throughout these months, it has been pretty lonely, especially since I didn’t know why you were acting like that," Daryl felt his ears heat up and he started chewing on this thumb.   
"I was shit scared to be honest," he then admitted, "every night I had nightmares of the kid dying and turning inside of ya, killing ya, I just..." he let his breath out slowly, "I was just so scared that what happened to Lori, would happen to ya too," he felt how Savannah slid down and leaned her head against his shoulder, another yawn and she sighed.   
"I’m fine Daryl, as you can see for yourself, all I need now is my friend back," she said before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a while before he carefully pushed her head back against the pillow, he brushed a stray blonde hair from her forehead and leaned down and kissed her now cool forehead. He carefully lifted the bundle of his son out of Savannahˋs arms and scooted off the bed and took the two steps over to the crib that was placed in their bedroom, he carefully placed down the little boy. He stood still and just stared at the sleeping form of his son, then he sighed.   
"I haven't really been there and helped yer mama through these months, so the least I can do is give ya a name, and don't worry, ain't gonna give ya a hick name that the other kids gonna tease ya about, itˋs bad enough that yer last name will be Dixon. Lucky for ya, ya got yer moma's blood running through yer veins too, prolly what’s gonna save ya, cause yer moma, she’s somethin’ special. Yer one lucky lil guy, ya know that? So I was thinkin maybe Dean is a good name for ya, Dean Dixon, that has a good ring to it, dontˋcha think?" he kept his voice to a low murmur not to wake the now two most important people in his life, his mission in life now was to protect these two with his life, even if Savannah only saw him as a friend and hunting partner.To him she was his queen, and he would spend the rest of his days on this earth to serve her.


	7. Alexandria to the rescue

Chapter 7: Alexandria to the rescue  
Chapter Text  
Rosita, Abe and their six year old son, Matt, were crammed up together in the backseat of a car. The two men up front were clearly a couple, one had dark curly hair and the other had blonde hair and was more on the skinny side than his partner. They had learned their names, Aaron and Eric. Rosita went through the information Aaron had given them about the community they belonged to, Alexandria. Aaron had spotted them as Rosita, Abe and Matt had taken shelter from a nasty storm in an old run down barn, the next day when the weather had calmed, they came outside to find water bottles and protein bars laying right outside. Uncertain, but desperate of hunger, they had taken it, that was when Aaron had let himself be known. He had sat down with them and talked about this group he belonged to, that had built up a community called Alexandria, and it was not just that, Aarons group also was in contact with other communities. One called the kingdom, Oceanside and then the Hilltop. Their leaders were close friends with their leader at Alexandria, all the leaders originated from the same group. Aaron had looked at their little boy, Matt and invited them to come to Alexandria, to talk with their leader and maybe join their group, but Abe had declined in his usual matter, telling the man that he rather be starving then getting his nuts nailed to a community again.

It was not until Rosita heard Aaron talk to his partner over the walkie talkie when a name was mentioned and Rosita’s attention was piqued. Aaron had mentioned that their leaders name was Rick. Rosita almost desperate to hear more of the man, was bubbling over with questions. She searched her mind from all the stories Savannah had told her about their old group, and Rosita had asked Aaron if Rick's last name was Grimes. This had made the man halt and look at her, his eyes squinted as he searched her own, how the hell did they know what Rickˋs last name was? Then Rosita had explained about the cult they had escaped from two months ago, and their closest friends there had talked about their old group, she had named a few of the other people Savannah had mentioned and Aaron had confirmed that yes, Carol was the wife of the king of Kingdom, Maggie and Glenn did run the Hilltop. Rosita had nudged Abe and told him that they had to come to Alexandria to talk with this Rick guy. And now they were parked outside of the big metal gates of Alexandria, waiting for the gates to open. As the gates opened and the car slowly rolled in, Rosita gasped. Never had she seen something as beautiful as this. Rows and rows with big houses, well attended lawns, a huge church in the middle of it all. It was almost like they had been transferred into the past. They were led out of the car by Aaron and Eric and shown over to the church, there they were told to take a seat while the leaders of Alexandria were summoned.   
Rosita recognized two of the leaders as they stepped in from how Savannah had described them. Rick the tall lean man with curly brown hair, light blue eyes, a posture that reminded of a cowboy from the old west. The woman, dark skin, with dreadlocks, the katana was missing though. They looked at them with stern eyes, then the woman, she knew as Michonne turned to Aaron and Eric, as two more black men and a woman entered, one dressed in all black, the other big and bear like, the woman small framed, those must be the siblings, Tyreese and Sasha, the man dressed in all black she did not recognize.   
"Thought we told you two that we were not recruiting anyone else right now," Michonne whispered angrily to Aaron and Eric. Rosita watched as Aaron gave Michonne a quick smile to calm her down.   
"We know, but I think you all should hear what they know, that is why we brought them here," they all turned towards them and Rosita, gutsy as she had always been, stepped forward.   
"I’m Rosita Espinoza, this is my partner Abraham Ford, and this is our son Matt,” she then turned to the cowboy looking man, "you must be Rick Grimes," she continued to the two women, "I would guess you are Michonne, and you Sasha, and that is youˋre brother Tyreese," the woman called Sasha gasped and took a threatening step towards Rosita, her eyes was shooting daggers.   
"How do you know us? " Abe pushed Rosita protectively behind him, but Rick walked in between the woman and Abe.  
"Who are you and why do you know anything about us?" Rick asked Abe. Before Abe had the chance to start one of his rants, Rosita stepped up to Rick once again,   
"We escaped from a cult that calls themselves the Haven, we have been held there for almost seven years now, people were brought in from time to time, some lasted others were killed, but three years in two people were brought in, a man and a woman. We got close to them, since the man started working with my Abe here, and the woman I took a liking to straight away. As we grew closer they started telling us stories about their old group," she paused to take a breath, ''I think they are friends of yours, members of your old group" she waited to see a reaction. The women gasped, everyone except the priest, Aaron and Eric where standing watching. She saw the leader, Rick had tears in his eyes.   
"What where their names? " his voice had a desperate ring to it, Rosita smiled up at him.   
"Daryl and Savannah," the man's hands were now on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.   
"Are they still alive? Are they still at the Haven?" Rositaˋs smile grew wider.   
"Yes they are alive, at least the last time we saw them, that was about two months ago, when they helped us escape the Haven. They have lived there with us for nearly four years, " she heard the woman called Michonne choke back a sob, then the big hurly guy called Tyreese caught Rositaˋs attention.   
"How do we get to this Haven place?" Abe shook his head.   
"It’s dangerous, it’s a closed off highly religious cult, people that come in through the gates never leave. But because of Daryl, we were able to escape, and that's a good thing cause they were going to execute Rosita," the group stood there stunned, all eyes on her. She rested her hands on her hips and glared up at Abe.   
"I told you not say shit like that in front of Matt," Abe actually looked remorseful down at their son that was laying half asleep on the bench behind them.   
"We promised both Daryl and Savannah to continue to look for their old group when we got out, and maybe try to gather people to rescue them, but it has to happen soon. Savannah is sick and needs better medical care then what the drunk bastard of a dr at the Haven can give her," Rick turned towards Aaron.   
"Send a message to both Hilltop and the kingdom. Glenn, Maggie and Carol need to know about this, they were all close to both Daryl and Savannah, we need to come up with a plan to rescue them, and we need all three communities to help," Aaron and Eric both nodded, understanding the urgency. They hurried out of the church as Rick turned back to Rosita.   
"I thank you for this information, Daryl is like a brother to me, and Savannah is special to us all too, you are welcome to stay here in Alexandria if you like, a house will be given to you," Rositaˋs lips parted in a warm smile, her eyes beamed up at the cowboy like man.   
"Savannah told me you had a good heart, we will accept the offer. It’s not safe to travel around with children, I am sure you know, since Savannah told me you have two kids of your own," Rick nodded and smiled back.   
"Gabriel, show them where they can live, we will wait until the others come, and then we will discuss what to do," he then turned to Abe, "if you can write down everything you know about the security, draw a layout of the area and everything else you know is of importance about the Haven, and then bring it to the meeting when the others are here, I would really appreciate it," Abe nodded.

Savannah sat propped up in a chair, a blanket neatly folded over her legs. She was resting her now boney hands on her bulging belly, a little over four years had past since they came to the Haven, any hopes of ever getting out of this place had evaporated as soon as she found out she was pregnant for the third time. She could feel deep in her soul that this pregnancy would be her last. It was draining her, she knew there was something wrong. She looked out the window where Daryl was chopping wood for the winter, their two boys Dean and Caleb helping him, Dean was the spitting image of Daryl. His younger brother Caleb, that was exactly 11 months younger than Dean, had Darylˋs sky blue eyes, but her blonde hair, and where Dean was tough and strong willed like his dad, Caleb was more of a gentle soul, very attached to Savannah. She had at first, when the boy had taken longer to start walking or talking, been concerned it would bother Daryl, who seemed so proud of Dean who had the Dixon guts, but Daryl had a soft spot for both his boys, his concerns of not turning into a good father for their kids was ridiculous, the boys could not have gotten a better father than Daryl. He always brought them with him if they wanted too, he always bragged about how good little helpers they where when he had taken them out to the new building site. The gap in her and Daryl's friendship had been mended as soon as Dean had been born, now their friendship was stronger then ever, and her love for Daryl only seemed to grow each day, but still she had never gotten herself to tell him how much she really loved him, she knew if she did and her feelings where unanswered it would kill her, but then again, she was slowly fading away with this pregnancy. She knew that this time she wasn't going to survive, she had not told Daryl of her fears, she always put on a brave mask. She knew their kids were in good hands with Daryl and that he would raise them to be good people. A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away.   
"Is there anything I can get for you Mrs. Dixon?" she heard the woman that the Haven was planning on replacing her with ask. She turned her head slightly towards the redhead and shook her head.   
"No thank you Vicky, Iˋm fine right here," the council had when the pregnancy had started to cause trouble decided that Vicky were to move in with them, to learn Savannahˋs way to run the household. The council had explained to Savannah that the kids needed a mother to take care of things, and Daryl was still young enough to produce more children, so if Savannah did not survive, Vicky were to take her place as Daryl's wife and mother of his kids. Daryl did not know, she had begged the council not to inform him of this new idea, she knew how much time Daryl needed to let new people in. She had told Daryl, that since she was pregnant, the council had appointed them a maid and that Vicky was going to live with them and help out in the house while she was pregnant. Daryl had reluctantly agreed. It was killing her though to see how Vicky was flirting with Daryl, and how far she went to please him, more then once she had been tempted to put Vicky back in her place both physically and orally, but she did not want to spend her last months yelling and screaming like a raving lunatic in front of her two boys, She wanted her boys to remember their mother like the stoic fair woman she had always been. And she did not want to cause Daryl any future problems after she had past.

Sometimes she had the feeling that Vicky was trying to hurry up the process of her dying, so she always kept a watchful eye at all the food preparation. She knew the younger woman had set her eyes on Daryl the first time she met him, and she could understand why, afterall the same thing had happened to her back at the prison, and in her own way she had stolen Daryl from his true love, Beth. She saw Vicky walk out to their front door and call her boys in for dinner, Savannah glanced out and saw how Daryl scooped Caleb up in his strong arms and grabbed Deans hand as they walked towards their home. She wiped her cheeks when she heard Daryl's heavy footsteps enter the cabin.   
"Go give yer mama a kiss and wash up before dinner, boys," he heard Daryl say in his low husky rumbling voice that still gave her goosebumps all over. Small feet came running towards her and soon enough she was enveloped by small arms, small butterfly kisses all over her face as she leaned down to give both her boys a kiss on their cheeks. A heartfelt laughter bubbled up from her chest, she ruffled their hair.   
"How is it possible, Dean, that you always look like you have been wading in mud whenever you have been outside, while Caleb looks like he had just had his bath?" her question was directed to her oldest boy, but her humor filled eyes went up and met Darylˋs sky blue eyes. He shrugged and gave her one of his small heart fluttering smiles of his.   
"That's the redneck blood shining through, princess," he said, she snorted from his nickname for her, never had she understood why he constantly called her a princess, she was so far from one. She watched as her youngest boy turned towards his daddy with an offended look in his so blue eyes.   
"But daddy, I’m a redneck too, I don't get dirty, like mama said," she giggled from Calebs light voice and his still babyway of talking, Daryl scooped Caleb up in his arms again and started tickling him, and she watched how the little boy was giggling and squirming in Daryl's arms.  
"Ya sure are, kid, be happy ya looks so much like yer mama and nothing like yer uglyass uncle Merle," Savannah had many nights been laying in bed listening to Daryl tell their boys stories about all the crazy things him and his brother had done when they were little. Daryl was good at telling stories, and she knew Daryl made up Merle to be a hero in all the stories, and not the man chauvinistic prick their uncle really was when he was alive.   
"Now go wash up boys, supper is gettin cold," she heard Daryl say and he ushered the boys into the bathroom.

Daryl watched Savannah where she was at last sleeping peacefully next to him, her bulging belly looked so misplaced on her now so thin frame. Never had he seen Savanna so skinny and pale, it was like the fears he had during her pregnancy with Dean had come true this time, he knew life was seeping out of her body the closer she came to birth. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cool forehead, when he leaned back his eyes where lingering on her pink plump lips. How he wished he could kiss those lips, her lips looked so soft and he bet she tasted just as sweet as she looked. He had been tempted so many times as they laid in bed together to actually lean in and kiss her good night, but he always chicken out. She only saw him as a friend, one thing was that she had to sleep with him, but he would never force a kiss on her, that should come willingly. He got out of the bed and pulled on his shirt and jeans, and grabbed his heavy worn boots in his hand and silently moved out of the bedroom. He peeked his head into the half open door of his boys bedroom, both his boys were sleeping soundly, god they were perfect, never had he pictured himself a father, but now he could not picture his life without them in it, or Savannah. He walked into the livingroom and his eyes landed on the young redhead sleeping on the couch, he rolled his eyes. It was annoying to have that little skank sleeping on his couch, always walking around in those small skimpy outfits, showing off skin. More then once had she given him suggestive looks across the dinner table, he could not believe the nerve the woman had, behaving in such a rude manner in front of his family. He knew Savannah was trying to get them all to accept Vickey, but his boys were clever, they saw right through the games Vickey was trying to play. He was gonna make sure that her ass was outta his house as soon as the new kid was born and Savannah was back to her old self. 

He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and pulled on his boots, then he silently walked over to the front door, he badly needed a smoke that he had traded from one of the new people that had just arrived. He cringed as the door creaked on its hinges when he opened it, he looked worriedly over his shoulder to see if the skank had woken from the sound, but the selfish little bitch was still sleeping. He exhaled relieved and hurried outside, he rounded the corner to the back of the cabin where no one would see him from the hotel or the gates, he had just lit his cigarette and took a deep drag from it when his eyes landed on a loan figure leaning against his cabin wall. It was dark so he could not make out who of the guards it was, maybe it was the same guard he had picked a fight with to cause a distraction so that Abe, Rosita and their kid could slip out the gate and into freedom a few months back. Maybe now he was back to finish him off as he had made an ass out of the guard in front of everyone. But as Daryl studied the man standing there in the dark, it was something familiar with him, he took a few steps closer, and the man turned towards him.   
"Rick?" the name just slipped out of him, suddenly he was pulled into a strong bear hug.   
"Been looking for ya for almost five years brother," he heard Ricks familiar voice whisper, he could hardly believe what was happening. He pushed Rick off of him, his hands still on who had become his brother during this hellish worldˋs shoulders.   
"Rick, whatˋcha doin here?" The man flashed him a humor filled grin.   
"Here to rescue your ass, brother," Daryl took another drag from his cigarette and shook his head.   
"How did ya find us?" Rick snatched the cigarette out of his hands, dropped it on the ground and crunched it under his worn boots.   
"Your friends, Rosita and Abe found us, weˋre here to bring you guys home, Savannahˋs still here right?" a worried glimmer in Ricks light blue eyes, Daryl nodded.   
"Inside sleepin," finally his silent prayerˋs had been answered, as time passed since he had helped Abe and Rosita escape he had almost given up on them finding help.   
"Alright, go in and wake her up, weˋre leaving as soon as possible, we have surrounded the area, but so far they haven't suspected any foul play, but Rosita told us that there were a lot of kids here, so I don't want to start a war," Daryl nodded and nudged Rick to follow him inside.   
"Need alil help," Rick nodded and followed after Daryl into the house. Rickˋs eyes landed on the woman sleeping on the couch, and his brows furrowed quizzically, but Daryl just grabbed a few sheets that he ripped apart.   
"Gotta tie this bitch up and gag her, or else sheˋs gonna squeal like a lil snitch," Daryl roughly woke Vicky up and Rick helped him tie and gag her up, before he threw her squirming body over his shoulder. He opened one of the closets and shoved the fiery redhead inside, before he used the last sheet to tie together the closet door.   
"Fuckin’ good riddance," he grumbled and led the way into his boys bedroom. He squatted down between their twin beds and shook them awake. Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed looking confused at him before his blue eyes landed on Rick who was standing stunned in the middle of the room.   
"Whatˋs goin’ on, daddy?" Daryl put his finger over his lips, signalizing for his boys to be quiet.   
"This here is my friend Rick, yaˋll remember me and mama talkin’ about him and the others?" both boys nodded seriously, two pairs of eyes landing on Rick who was still in shock, “He really does look like the cowboy from the books mama reads to us," Caleb chimed in and Daryl murmured his agreeance, he turned to grab the boys clothes.   
"Alright boys, now ya gonna get dressed, then ya wait out in the living room with yer uncle Rick right, I'm gonna go fetch yer mama," both boys started pulling off their pjs as Daryl was about to walk past Rick, when Rick grabbed his arm.   
"You got kids?" Daryl felt his cheeks and ears heat up, he started to chew on his thumb and nodded bashfully.   
"Who’s their mother?" Daryl stared at the floor.   
"Savannah, gonna go git ˋer now, watch the boys," Rick nodded but before he let go of his arm he leaned in.   
"You have some serious explaining to do, brother," Daryl just gave him a curt nod and disappeared down the hall and into the bedroom. He crawled into bed and carefully shook Savannah awake.   
"Wake up princess," he whispered and Savannah shot up as fast as her weak body and big belly would allow her.   
"Are the boys alright? Did something happen?" Daryl rounded the bed and helped Savannah up.   
"The boys are fine, weˋre gettin outta here," he pulled out some of Savannahˋs clothes and helped her get dressed. It was starting to get cold and Daryl guessed they were about a month away off christmas.   
"How are we getting out Daryl?" Daryl lifted her up in his arms, he knew Savannah had trouble walking.   
"Looks like Abe and Rosita came through for us, there's a surprise out in the living room for ya," he watched Savannahˋs reaction when her gray orbs landed on Rick as they walked out of the hall. He carefully placed Savannahˋs too skinny form down in one of the chairs and Rick was by her side in an instant, hugging her.   
"Rick," she breathed and Daryl could see tears welling up in her beautiful eyes, thank god this time there were happy tears, and not the sad ones that had filled her eyes to many times the last months. Savannah thought she could hide the truth from him, but he knew, he knew all too well what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Savannah held on to Rick tightly while she refused to let go of him as she cried silently into his shoulder, Rick looked up at him with confused, quizzical eyes, then he pulled back and looked at Savannah again, Ricks eyes landed on her bulging belly.   
"Youˋre pregnant," he stated the obvious and Savannah let out a hiccup of a laugh.   
"Yeah, I feel ready to pop," she said and laid her boney hand on her belly lovingly, Rick nodded. Daryl turned to his boys.   
"Alright boys, I need to carry yer mama, so yaˋll follow uncle Ricks lead," his voice was stern and left no room for discussions. He knew how worked up Caleb could get around people he didn’t know. But luckily Dean came through and grabbed his younger brotherˋs hand in one hand and Rickˋs hand in the other. Daryl picked up Savannah again and followed Rick out the door, he felt how Savannahˋs head lulled tiredly against his shoulder. Hopefully Rick had not come too late to save her. They were led over to a cart that was hooked up to a couple of horses, they were shielded from any prying eyes from the guards standing at the gates, Tyreeseˋs big frame came into view and Daryl gave the big man a nod as the man he had befriended at the prison helped him lift Savannah up in the cart. He saw the surprise in Savannahˋs eyes and she hugged Tyreese quickly before the big man leaned down and lifted Dean up in the cart.   
"Now don't you look like your father," the big man said with laughter in his whisper, Daryl watched how his little boy puffed his chest out proudly.   
"Mama says itˋs the redneck blood," and both Tyreese and Rick couldn't help the laughter that slipped out. Rick picked up Caleb and handed him over to Daryl who had now climbed up in the cart as well. They all scooted together when a tarp was pulled over their head, and not long after the cart started moving. Savannah leaned heavily on his shoulder while he had Caleb on his lap and Dean on his other side. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and waited when they reached the gates. He heard the gates being opened and the horses started pulling the cart through, it seemed like they had passed through without problems, but suddenly the cart came to a halt, and the tarp was ripped open and Daryl knew that this was too good to be true, but then three well known faces jumped into the cart followed by a man he did not know. One by one they where hugged by Carol, Michonne and Sasha. The unfamiliar man gave them a nod and ruffled his boys heads before they sat down on the opposite side of the cart. Carol grinned at Daryl as the cart started moving.   
"What?" he growled at his bestfriends stupid grin, Carol giggled.   
"Never in a million years had I ever thought I would get the opportunity to call you a daddy, Daryl," he snorted, but Michonne burst out into laughter.  
"Yeah it is somewhat of a disturbing thought that we now will have more crazy pissed off rednecks to look after," both Sasha and Carol giggled, Daryl glared at them.  
"Oh lighten up pookie, we are just teasing, now introduce us to your boys," and Daryl gave his two boys a little nudge.   
"Show the ladies some Dixon manners, boys," both Dean and Caleb crawled over to the other side and sat in front of the people they had heard so many stories about. Dean was first, he reached out his hand to Carol first then the others.   
"My name is Dean Dixon, ma’am," Caleb followed right after, wiping his nose while he shyly looked up at the woman in front of him through his long blonde bangs, trying to mimic his older brother.   
"I’m Caleb Dixon, ma’am," Daryl could see how the three fierce woman he knew so well melted from how adorable his boys where.   
"Oh gawd, pookie, no one could ever doubt who their parents are, that's for sure," Daryl could not help but feel the pride swell in his chest. Caleb pulled on Carols shirt.   
"What’s a pookie, ma’am?" Carol giggled and looked at Daryl with a wide grin before she looked into Calebˋs so deep blue eyes.   
"Your grumpy daddy is a pookie," his youngest son looked back at him and his brows furrowed slightly.   
"Daddy ain’t grumpy around mama, so he ain’t gonna be a pookie if mama gets to live," Daryl saw how Caleb crawled over to Savannahˋs sleeping frame and nuzzled into her side. When he looked up, all four of them stared at Savannah.   
"How far along is she?" Sasha asked her brows furrowed worriedly.   
"She’s ready to pop any day now," he said with a heavy sigh.   
"She’s so skinny," Michonne commented and Daryl nodded.   
"I know, no matter how much she eats it don't seem like ˋer body can get what it needs," Carol frowned.   
"I know how you always have had a thing for her, Daryl, but your boys seems pretty close in age. Putting her through three pregnancies so close to each other without proper medical care, thatˋs a bit extreme, to keep a girl yours," Daryl knew the people he considered his family would never understand, he had seen the same look he now saw in Carol, Michonne and Sashaˋs eyes. He already felt guilty for all the hardship he had put Savannah through and he swore that if she would live that he would never put her through anything again. He would keep his distance to her, leave her be and let her have a good life without almost killing her like he had done now. He just shook his head to the woman in front of him, Dean got up on his knees and directed a pair of angry eyes at the woman in front of them.   
"It ain’t daddy’s fault, mama is his princess, its the bad men back home, they force daddy to do bad things toˋer," Daryl pulled his oldest son back, and glared down at his son.   
"Ya hush yer mouth, boy," he could see the heat crawl up in his oldest boyˋs face as he stared bashfully down on the floor on the cart, the little boy nodded and sat back down. He knew how his oldest hated to be reprimanded, he reminded him so much of himself when he was a kid. Only difference he might have had to raise his voice to both of his boys from time to time, but he had never raised a hand at them. The rest of the trip they were all quiet.

A week prior:  
It was early morning when the people from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrived. Rick had barely gotten himself a cup of hot coffee and kissed Michonne and their kids good morning, before his door busted open and Maggie, Glenn and Beth walked in. Rick nodded towards the coffee maker and silently asked if they wanted a cup. Maggie nodded and he handed her a cup.   
"Did you bring little Hershal?" Rick wondered and Glenn shook his head.   
"Left him back at Hilltop with Jesus," Rick nodded, then looked at Maggie's stern face, being the leader of Hilltop had made the young woman in front of him grow, it really suited her. He directed them into the dining room where he knew he could fit all the leaders, he gestured for them all to have a seat, just as the front door was opened once again and Carol and her new husband Ezikiel walked in. He waved them over and into the dining room, after placing a peck on Carols cheek and shaking Ezikiels hand. He stood by the end of the table and looked over his old group members, the quarry, farm and prison survivors. His heart swelled in his chest, he bared so much love for the people he considered his family, and now hopefully they would be complete.   
"I guess you all are wondering why you have all been summoned," they all nodded and Glenn wrapped his arm around his wifeˋs shoulder as he leaned in.   
"Eric said it was urgent," Rick nodded.  
"It has come to my knowledge that two people of our group have been localised in a community called The Haven," they all frowned and looked at each other confused.   
"Is someone missing from Alexandria?" Ezikiel asked concerned and Rick shook his head.   
"No, I’m talking about two from our original group, Daryl and Savannah," Carol gasped and stared at Rick, "it is true, they are both alive and being held hostage in a cult called The Haven" he turned his head towards Michonne and gestured for her to bring in Rosita and Abe. The two came and stood next to Rick, explaining how they had become to know Daryl and Savannah, they went through the list Rick had asked them to make about the Haven. When they were done the room fell in silence, then Ezikiel rose from his chair and in his usual theatrical manner, hit his chest and spoke with a loud and clear voice.   
"I know how much these two people mean to my wife. Rick you have the support of the Kingdom, tell me what you need and we will provide," Rick nodded and smiled in gratitude and watched how Ezikiel placed a loving hand on Carols shoulder, which she squeezed and kissed in return, smiling lovingly up at her new husband. Glenn also got up from his chair.  
"Hilltop will help as well, we have good fighters," then he looked at Rick, "should we notify Tara at Oceanside?" and Rick shook his head.  
"Tara has enough on her hands as it is right now, it's not easy to be appointed the new leader when half the group is against her," Glenn nodded, "no, I think we have all the strength we need with Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom fighting together," Rick placed the map that Abe and Rosita had been working on in the middle of the table.  
"I think we should disguise ourselves as merchants, there to trade supplies, we do not want them thinking we are ready to join their craziness," they all nodded, they spent the rest of the day going through every aspect of the plan, listening to Rosita explain the layouts of the insides of the community, who to talk with, what guards to look out for.   
It had taken them almost a week to prepare, but now they were setting out to rescue the two that had been missing from their family for a little over five years. They had divided themselves into three groups, the Hilltop and the Kingdom fighters where going to surround the community, take out any possible threats. Then a small group from Alexandria were gonna pretend they were merchants, there to make a deal about trading. They had decided that it was too dangerous to bring either Rosita or Abe, since they could easily be recognized and blow the mission, so they were left behind at Alexandria with their little son. Abe had drawn a very detailed map of the road to the Haven, they all had gotten copies of the drawing so everything was in order. Rick was a little surprised over the short distance between the Haven and Alexandria, it had stunned him that the forest in between Alexandria and Hilltop were hiding this sick cult community. It was only half a day ride by horse, how many times have they roamed these woods without knowing this was right under their noses?

It was mid day when Tyreese slowed the horses to a halt outside the gates of the Haven. He knew his people were hiding in the forest surrounding the Haven, still his nerves were on edge.   
"State youˋre business, stranger," was called out to them from a tower over the main gate, and Rick spotted a man holding a very familiar crossbow, aiming at his head. Ricks blood started to boil from anger, at least it was proof that his brother was there.   
"We are traveling merchants, I'm here to strike a deal with the leaders of this community," Rick called up to the man, the man pointed at the cart.   
"What you got under that tarp?" Rick jumped down and pulled the tarp aside, showing crates full of fruits, vegetables and other supplies they had scraped together from all three of their homes. Aaron and Eric were leading the second cart behind them.   
"This cart is full of food," the guard shook his head.  
"We grow our own food, not interested," Rick pointed to the cart that Aaron and Eric was sitting on.   
"What about weapons and ammunition?" Rick called up at the guard, it was easy to see that Rick had his full attention. He walked around to the back of Aarons cart and pulled the tarp aside, and showed up a semi automatic gun. The guard turned and whistled at someone at the ground, then the gates were opened, and Tyreese and Aaron led the horses inside. The space was a little cramped on the inside, the hotel towering the middle took up a lot of space, so Tyreese had to round the hotel and park the cart in front of the cabins at the back of the hotel. When Aaron parked his cart in front of the hotel, drawing all the attention from all the guards. Rick stood back patiently while the cult leaders were summoned. The guard from the tower came out of the main doors of the hotels and walked straight up to Rick.  
"Leave any weapons, your men and follow me, they will see you now," Rick nodded, and gave Aaron a silent message to put the rest of their plan out into action. Rick handed Eric his python strapped to his belt and followed the guard inside. He was lead three floors up and into a big suite where three people were seated in the living room, logs burning in the hearth, and the room was toasty warm. The three people got up from their seats and Rick reached out his hand and introduced himself to the two women and man in front of him, he was asked to take a seat and so he did.

Eric jumped down from the cart and nodding to Aaron, who had also jumped down to tend to the horses borrowed from the kingdom. Eric rounded the hotel and walked over to where Tyreese where standing petting the horses attached to his cart. He gave Tyreese a curt nod before he opened the tarp further and let the four people hiding behind the crates of fruits out.   
"Alright, you all know what to do, Rick is already inside to talk with the leaders," they all nodded and disappeared in all directions, Eric then climbed up into the cart and rearranged the crates so more people could get room to hide before he jumped down and fastened the tarp again.   
"I’m gonna go locate the cabin," he told Tyreese who nodded and slipped Eric a gun he hid in his waistband of his cargo pants and pulled his jacket over. His eyes traced the rows of cabins that laid near the banks of the lake, beautiful he thought to himself, but looks could definitely be deceiving. He strolled down the rows of cabins as he came to the cabin with a big number 5 painted on the front door. He stood leaned into a cabin watching it for a while, but nothing happened, then his hearing picked up a sound coming from the back, he quickly walked across the dirt road separating the rows of cabins and slipped behind the corner. There he noticed a man chopping wood, and two small boys running around picking up the splinters that fell on the ground. Eric heard the mans grunts every time the axe in his hands hit the huge logs. He saw the muscles on the man's arms where bulging, the man had shaggy looking brown hair who now looked damp from sweat, the man was wearing a plaid shirt, with the arms ripped off and loose jeans. Yes that man definitely fit the description he had gotten from Rick, but the kids where a new detail. Eric studied the two little boys, one dark haired, and one light blonde, both badly in need of a haircut, just like the man chopping wood. Eric let his eyes roam the backyard of the cabin, but there was no woman that Eric could see. They were informed that the woman called Savannah was sick, had she already passed? Were they too late? Eric had seen enough to inform Rick where to go later on, he rounded the corner when a red haired young woman stepped out on the porch and called on Daryl and the two boys. He frowned to himself, then he returned to Tyreese, where he shared the details he had found out and they waited for night to come.


	8. Living arrangements

Chapter 8: Living arrangements  
Chapter Text  
Rick was satisfied with how well the rescuemisson had gone, the leaders had no idea what had happened right under their nose. He looked back from where he was seated next to Tyreese, the tarp was now pulled back since they were out of the danger zone and the cart was too crowded. Aron and Eric were right behind him with their cart full of hilltop and kingdom people they had picked up on the way, others where riding next to them. His eyes landed on the man he saw as his brother. Daryl had not changed much in appearance, his hair had gotten slightly longer, but other then that he looked the same. But there was something different about him still. He seemed more calm, more grounded, he saw how he had pulled his arm around Savannah who was peacefully sleeping against his chest, the two boys sleeping on their laps. Being a family man really suited his brother, he had been shocked when Daryl had led him into the boys bedroom and when squatted down between the two beds. When the brown haired boy had called him daddy his jaw had literally dropped and hit the floor. It was dark, but he could still see how much the two looked like Daryl and Savannah. But the biggest shock had come when Daryl came out with Savannah in his arms. She was sickly thin, she almost looked half dead already. It had pained Rick to see, to even hug her boney body, but he tried his best to hide it. Who the fuck had mistreated this wonderful and strong woman? Rick thought back on how vibrant and strong Savannah had been in the prison. She was a mere shadow of herself now. One thing was certain, as soon as they reached Alexandria and Savannah was safely placed at Sadiqˋs office then he needed a serious talk with Daryl. He had to ask Carol to look after the two boys, she was a natural with kids, so that was not a problem. The gates of Alexandria came into view and Rick leaned back and patted Daryl on the shoulder.   
"Better wake up Savannah and the boys," Daryl nodded and carefully shook the boys awake who were yawning and rubbing their eyes as they stared at the huge gates in awe. Rick smiled a little from the expression in their small faces, but his smile quickly faltered, when he heard Daryl raise his voice. He kept calling Savannahˋs name and shaking her shoulders. Rick watched and saw Savannahˋs pale face rolled back and her whole body seemed lifeless.  
"Oh shit," Rick muttered, "get us over to Sadiq quickly!" he ordered Tyreese, who pushed the horses into a faster pace and they thundered through the open gates, leaving people staring after their frantic homecoming. As Tyreese pulled the horses to a halt in front of Sadiqˋs office, Rick jumped down and ran up the couple of steps and started hammering on the door. The new residential dr opened the door with concern in his eyes, and stepped out of the way quickly as Rick and Daryl stormed passed him carrying on Savannahˋs lifeless body.

Daryl felt Ricks hands around his chest while he was clinging to Savannahˋs limp hand, sobbing into his princessˋs chest. He had never sobbed in front of anyone else then Savannah, when Merle died, but now he could not help it. He was losing her, he could not live with himself if he lost her, now they were safe. They were reunited with their family, she could not die now.   
"Daryl, you need to come with me, let Sadiq look her over, we have three drˋs here, ready to do whatever to save her, but you gotta give them room to work," Daryl felt himself being pulled away from her, he let go of her hand and it fell limply on the bed. He was pulled outside where the others were waiting with worry in their faces. Daryl fell to his knees and both Dean and Caleb threw themselves around his neck.   
"ˋS mama and the babeh dead?" Dean asked and Daryl could not hold back the sob that wrecked his insides. He pulled the boys closer, ran his hands through their unruly hair and onto their small backs. He sat like that until he felt he could control his emotions and he leaned back onto his heals and looked at his boys. He kissed both their foreheads, like he did every night when he and Savannah tucked them into bed at night.   
"The people ˋere gonna do what they can to make sure yer mama lives," Caleb looked up and their very similar eyes met.   
"will the babeh live too?" a small tear slipped down his youngest son’s cheek. So like his youngest son to bare his emotions on his sleeve like this. The lump in his throat grew and he could only nod to Calebˋs question. He then saw Carol squat down next to them.   
"Why donˋt you two boys come with me? I bought some cookies from the Kingdom with me, it's my special recipe, chocolate chip cookies. They were your mommyˋs favorite back at the prison, where we all lived together," Daryl looked up at Carol through the tears that was welling up in his eyes again and nodded and silently thanked her. She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder as she grabbed each boys’ hand and lead them down the road. He slid onto the porch and watched the boys disappear into the darkness with Carol. He pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it, he took a shaky drag and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, then he looked up at Rick between the greasy tresses of his bangs.   
"Did i just lie to mah boys?" Rick squatted down next to him.   
"All I know Daryl is that they will definitely do their best to save her and the baby," They all heard running feet down the street and they all turned towards the group of people running towards them. He got up when he spotted Rosita and Abe, he hugged them tight and he heard Rosita whisper.   
"Thank god you are all here, we just saw the boys, Carol are gonna watch them with Matt," Daryl nodded and got a tight bear hug from Abe.   
"Where’s that Dixon queen of yours?" Abe asked with a wide smile and Daryl shook his head and pointed at the door. The lump made it difficult again to talk, but luckily Rick stepped into explain, "Savannah is inside being tended to by our drˋs, she fell very sick on the ride over, she passed out just as we arrived here, we are still waiting on news," Rosita gasped and clung to her husband. Daryl felt more hands touching him and squeezing his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Maggie, Glenn and Beth, he nodded and turned away from their pity filled eyes, he could not handle this at all. He needed to clear his head, he did what he did best when the world was crashing down around him, he grabbed someone's gun and walked out of the gates and disappeared into the woods.

Three days had passed since they had brought Daryl, Savannah and their boys back to Alexandria, Rick was just done with his daily routines and was headed over to Sadiqˋs office. As he opened the door and walked into the front office he looked at the two drˋs sitting there.   
"Any changes?" Sadiq shook his head.   
"They are both stable, but Savannah has not woken yet, but the little girl is ready to be taken home, but I can't get Daryl to take her home, he refuses to leave Savannahˋs side," the dr shook his head, " can you talk with him? He needs to rest, eat, he is in no use for anyone the state he is in," Rick nodded and pushed through the door leading into the examination room. He stood for a while in the middle of the room and watched the comatose woman laying in the bed. She was still pale, but her cheeks had a slight pink shade to them, her eyes weren't as sunk in anymore either. He saw the drip she was hooked up too, then his eyes went over to the man half laying on the bed, with Savannahˋs hand clutched in between his own. He rounded the bed and grabbed Daryl's shoulder to wake him. Daryl squinted up at him with bloodshot eyes, it looked like the man had been on a week long bender, but he knew that was not the reason for the sorry state his brother was in.   
"What ya want?", Rick pulled a chair over.   
"You need to go get some rest Daryl, you have stayed here the last three days and nights, you hardly eat or sleep," Daryl glared at him then he turned his attention back to Savannah, nuzzling her small hand between his hands.   
"Ain’t leavin ˋer, so no use tryin to make meh," Rick knew how Daryl felt, he had gone through the same thing with his own wife; Lori, back at the prison.   
"Itˋs not helping her that you sit here and wear yourself out. Besides Dean and Caleb have been asking about you, they have been asking about their momah too, you can't keep them away, they need to see their mother alive, they want to meet their baby sister too," Daryl scoffed and rubbed his eyes.   
"Look, why donˋt you take your baby girl over to the house where Carol is staying with your boys, and Carol can watch her while you get some sleep and take a shower? Iˋll sit here and keep watch, if something happens I promise you will be notified at once," he nudged Daryl, and Daryl got up from his chair reluctantly. He leaned in and kissed Savannahˋs forehead before he walked over to pick up his baby daughter from the small crib. Rick gave him a reassuring smile as he opened the door for Daryl and watched his brother walk out, he then closed the door and walked over to the chair Daryl had been sitting on and he sat down and stared at Savannah. His plan about having a talk with Daryl had gone to shit. When Daryl had returned back from the woods he was told that Sadiq and the other drˋs in Alexandria were forced to perform an acute caesarean section, in order to save both mother and child. Then they had placed Savannah in an induced coma to let her body recover faster. It was a wonder that the woman was still breathing, both could have died during birth if they had still been at the Haven.   
Rick did not know how long he had been sitting there staring at Savannahˋs pale face, he could easily see why Daryl was so in love with her. They were so much alike, she was just the person that Daryl needed to get him out of his shell. He remembered back at the prison, when Carol first had pointed out to him about Darylˋs longing stares he was sending Savannahˋs way whenever he thought no one noticed. The news of Daryl's crush had gone through the prison like wildfire and there had actually been placed bets on if or when Daryl would make a move. Everyone had been holding their breath for months, but the two were equally stubborn. Nothing had happened between them, as far as anyone else knew, then the swine flu had ruined their peace then the governor had come and destroyed their life completely. But fate had been on Daryl and Savannahˋs side. They were destined for each other, Rick was sure of it, no one fit each other better then the two of them, and fate had given the two hunters a little nudge sending them into the Haven, where they were forced to be with each other. Finally they had become the perfect little family that Rick knew Daryl was dreaming of.   
There was a slight twitch on Savannahˋs lip and Rick thought he had been imagined it, but then her eyes fluttered open, and her hand clawed at his that he had been resting next to hers. Rick jumped up and came into her vision, he met her frantic eyes and her left hand went up and started clawing on the tubes taped to her mouth. He grabbed her hands and tried to talk as calmly as possible.   
"Savannah, itˋs alright, you are safe, give me a minute and I will get the drˋs and they will pull the tubes out," he waited until Savannahˋs gray eyes calmed down and she gave him a slight nod to make him see she had understood what he was telling her. He let go of her hand then rushed over to the door leading out to the front office. He pulled the door open and stared wildly at the two drˋs, Sadiq and Denise. Bob had the night shift and was probably at home with his girlfriend Sasha.   
"Sheˋs awake," he said out loud and both drˋs rushed after him into the room. Rick stood back and let the drˋs work. He heard Sadiq tell Savannah to take a deep breath as he pulled out the tubes that was stuck down her throat, helping her breath. He watched as Savannahˋs still fragile frame wretched as the tubes were pulled out. He heard Savannahˋs raspy voice ask for some water, and Denise was quick to help her up sitting and hand her a small glass with a straw in it. Sadiq was taking her vitals, when he was done he turned to Rick and grinned.   
"I must say, that's one tough little lady," Rick barked a laugh.   
"Yeah just wait and see when sheˋs up on her feet again," as Sadiq was on his way out to the front room, Rick stopped him.   
"Would you mind going over to my house and notify Daryl that she is awake?" the dr gave a nod and a smile, there weren't often these days he was the bearer of good news, so this was a task he would actually enjoy. Rick turned towards Savannah and saw Denise being done with her tasks and was retreating out of the room, leaving them to themselves. Rick sat down on the bedside and looked down at Savannah.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked and watched her brows furrow.   
"Feels like I've been dead," Rick smiled and saw her search the room with her eyes, then her hands went to her stomach, that was now much smaller.   
"Daryl, where's Daryl, the boys, and the baby?" Rick grabbed her frantic hands again.   
"Shhh, everything is fine, Daryl is at my house getting some rest, the boys and your baby girl are there as well. Carol and Michonne are watching them,"  
Savanna tried to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat, but still her eyes welled over, she sniffled and squeezed Rickˋs hand.   
"A baby girl?" Rick nodded and squeezed her hand back.   
"Mhm" he hummed, "a healthy and strong baby girl. Sadiq went over to my house to tell everyone you were awake so be ready for a circus. Everyone has been really worried about you," Savannah pffted and rolled her eyes.   
"People shouldn’t worry so much, itˋs not good for them," Rick laughed.   
"You should tell Daryl that, he’s been sitting here for three days and nights straight, I literally had to kick his ass home to rest," Savannah wiped away a stray tear, she then looked around the room.   
"Where are we?" never had she seen such a well equipped drˋs office since the break out.  
"We took you to Alexandria, it will be your new home. We have a house set up for you and your kids," Savannah frowned. Why the hell had the man said for her and the kids, what about Daryl? Rick had said Daryl was ok and resting, she felt Rick patt her hand.   
"We will talk when you feel a little better, now I think there is someone who wants to see their momah," he looked over to the door and Savannah followed his gaze and saw Dean and Calebs heads pop in.   
"Mama?" Savannah gestured for Rick to help her sit up straighter in the bed. When she was propped up by pillows she waved her boys in with a wide smile. The boys squealed and rushed inside and climbed the bed, their small arms wrapped around her neck. She smelled their soft hair and kissed them over and over, while happy tears rolled in thick streams down her cheek.   
"Oh goodness, let me look at your handsome faces," she said and the boys pulled back a little. She frowned a little when she pulled her hands through their now much shorter hair.   
"What happened to your hair?" She asked, and both boys stared bashfully down on the white sheets they were sitting on. She slipped a finger under Deans chin, and he looked up at her the same way his daddy usually looked at her when he was overpowered by his shyness.   
"The nice lady gave us some candy, and Caleb got it in his hair, so the lady decided to cut both our hairs," Dean leaned into her and his voice turned into a whisper.   
"Mama, we hate it," Savannah burst out in laughter, looking on her two boys so serious faces.   
"It will grow back my babies, and then we can keep it however you two like it," Dean looked up at her, again with the shy stare.   
"I ain't gonna cut it until daddy cuts his," Savannah reached out her hand to the little boy.   
"Deal, when I get your daddy to cut his hair, we will cut yours the same," she looked over to Caleb's quivering bottom lip and Savannah had to bite down on her own lip, then she leaned in and kissed his forehead.   
"That goes for you too Caleb," oh gawd, what was it with her boys fixation with half long shaggy hair? She looked up when she heard someone by the door, and her eyes were met by Daryl's blue stare. She had to swallow a gasp, he looked so handsome, dressed up in brand new clothes, black pants and a dark blue shirt that he had not ruined by cutting off the arms. They were just rolled up, his hair was still wet from a shower and brushed slightly back, in his arms he had a light yellow bundle.  
"Ya ready to meet yer baby girl, princess?" Savannah looked at her boys and mocked Daryl's nickname for her and made the boys giggle, then she pushed herself up more and reached out for the little bundle. Daryl walked over and placed the little bundle in her arms. Darylˋs wet hair swiftly brushed her cheek and she inhaled deeply. Oh man, he smelled heavenly, she looked up expectantly at him when he was about to pull back, but then he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She bit down to not sigh out in frustration and disappointment when he did not kiss her on her lips. She had nearly died, at least she deserved for pulling through was a quick kiss. That wasn't too much to ask for right? Instead she just gave him a quick smile before she looked down on the little girl in her arms. She was just as beautiful as her brotherˋs had been as babies. Her cheeks were round and rosey, her eyes slightly paler blue then her brothers, her lips full and pink. She pushed the blanket back a bit and saw that the girl had a color in between light brown and her own blonde color.   
"Oh Daryl she is perfect," she sighed and kissed the little button nose. Daryl had lifted Caleb up on his lap and was now sitting on her bedside.   
"Mhm, she looks like ˋer mama," Savannah sniffled and Dean leaned in and wiped her tears away with his still a bit chubby fingers.   
"Donˋt cry mama, itˋll all be better now," she looked from the little girl and up at Dean.  
"Itˋs not sad tears baby, its happy tears. I’m happy we are all ok and here, together," A knock at the door made her look up and Carol popped her head in. Savannah broke into a huge smile when all her old family came walking in. People she thought sheˋd never see again. She sniffled again when Carol, and the rest leaned in to hug her. She greeted them all, but then a halo of blond hair caught he attention and her eyes landed on Beth, where she stood next to Daryl, her hand resting on his shoulder. Savannah swallowed the jealousy that bubbled up in her. For four years she had prepared for this. The young blonde walked up to her and hugged her, Savannah awkwardly returned the hug, before the blonde reached out.   
"Iˋll take her, it is time for a bottle and a change for this young lady," Savannah was about to tell her to fuck off when Daryl smiled one of his rare smiles at Beth and thanked her. Savannah felt the bile rise in her throat, so this was the reason for him dressing up all nice. She was here and they had already hooked up while she was fighting for her life. She swallowed and looked at Carol, then back at the boys, silently asking if she would mind watching the boys. Carol nodded and smiled as she coaxed the boys off the bed and out of the room. One by one her group members disappeared out of the room. Her eyes landed on Daryl who was gnawing on his thumb, his ears slightly red, she bit back a snarky comment about how he should run after his little girlfriend and not sit here and waste both of their time.   
"I’m tired Daryl, I need to sleep," she said instead and she slowly scooted down on the bed, her hip brushing against his thigh. He nodded silently and was about to sit down at the chair next to the bed but she stopped him. She closed her eyes shut, she could not bare to look at him.   
"Shouldn’t you be watching after our kids?" her voice flat and dismissive, it pained her to be like this, but knowing that Daryl was already chasing after Beth and that they were probably already playing house with their kids, it made bitter tears sting in her eyes and she needed Daryl to leave. She was not gonna let him see her weak like this.  
"But Carol and Beth have ˋem," he mumbled a bit confused. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes and glared at him.   
"They are our kids, our responsibility, I would have looked after them myself if I weren’t stuck to this fucking bed, now git," she waved her hand towards the door and turned her head as Daryl got up from the chair and leaned in to peck her cheek. She felt how he pulled away a little confused. When she heard the door shut she broke into a full blown sob. Oh god, why was this world so cruel, making her wake up to this nightmare? She cried until she had no more tears left and then she fell into a restless sleep.

It was the day when the drˋs had given their ok for her to move into her house and get out of the so called hospital. Savannah felt bittersweet about it. She could not wait until she could be home full time with her small angels, but there was one person that wasn’t going to be there. Things had been strained between her and Daryl since the day she woke up. She had spent almost a month at the so called hospital, regaining her strength. Daryl had taken the kids to visit her every day, he had tried to stay back after either Beth or Carol had come to take the kids back to her house. Savannah wanted nothing more for him to stay with her, to talk to him, having him near, but every time she had noticed his longing gaze at the door, she knew it was the guilt that made him stay. The guilt that she was stuck in that darn bed and he was free to roam around and do whatever pleased him, so she had chased him off. The visits got shorter and shorter each week, and the last week it was either Michonne or Rick who brought the kids over, saying Daryl was out hunting or out on runs. But she knew better, she knew he could not face her depressed being when he was shacking up with his new love. But today she was free to leave herself. Michonne had left her some clothes yesterday, and it felt good to have clothes on so she could walk around without the fear of someone walking in on her half naked. The wound on her stomach had healed enough that it did not bother her to have jeans on. She sat on the edge of the bed, dangling her feet when Rick knocked and walked in.   
"Are you ready to see your new house?" she smiled and nodded, and slid down from the bed. It was good to feel the strength back in her feet, then she grabbed Rickˋs arm.   
"There is no surprise party when I get there right? I told both Carol and Michonne yesterday that I donˋt really feel up for any parties right now," Rick patted her shoulder reassuringly.   
"I won’t lie, they did plan on throwing you a welcome home party, and they were disappointed when you uttered your wishes, but they understand, we can have a party later," she smiled relieved and slid on her well worn army boots then followed after Rick as he left the dr office. She had no clue to where she lived so she blindly followed him.   
Rick led her up in front of the most beautiful house she had ever seen, she gasped.   
"I take that as if you approve our choice of housing unit for you," she nodded ecstatically and walked up the stairs and opened the front door. She instantly was attacked with hugs by her two boys. She hugged and kissed them back, and it did not take long before they ran off to play in their new rooms. She walked further in but as she reached the kitchen she froze, her smile faltered. Daryl was sitting at her kitchen table holding their baby girl, that their boys had decided we're going to be named Lela, short for Mikhela, but Lela in their childish way of speaking. A soft humming came from behind the counter and there was the thorn in her side, the splinter in her perfect dream was standing making a bottle ready for her baby girl. Beth had apparently said something funny because Daryl had that goofy grin on his face. She cleared her throat and made them both look up at her when Beth was just about to hand Daryl the bottle. Daryl gave her a shy smile but she just furrowed her brows and walked over to him, lifting her baby girl out of his arms then she turned to Beth and snatched the bottle out of her outreached hand.   
"I’ve got this, now I'm home so you both can leave, I'm tired and just want a quiet evening with my kids, good bye," she then turned on her heel and marched with her baby girl in her arms out into the living room where she sat down on the edge of the couch, not noticing the three people standing staring at her quizzically. She heard a huff from Daryl then the door shut closed when he left, Rick cleared his throat and she looked up at him.   
"Yes?" she said with a fake light tone to her voice, on the inside she was fuming, she saw how Rick was slightly shuffling his feet.   
"Well Beth kind of lives here with you, to help you out with the kids, we thought it was for the best for you to have some help, since you are still recovering and all," Savannah cocked a brow and then looked from Rick to Beth. The young woman was standing there with her stupid innocent smile that was now only annoying her more, always so perfectly innocent.   
"Well I feel fine, and I never asked for you to stay here. The one who should have been here is their daddy, but heˋs not here, so I will manage perfectly on my own. It is nice of you to offer Beth, but I am sure your services are needed and more appreciated elsewhere, so please pack up and leave my house," she did not care to watch the young woman run off and pack her shit. She didn't even care to glance up as she returned a moment later, said her goodbyes and left. Savannah slid back on the couch and placed herself in a more comfortable position as she continued to feed her little Lela. She looked up when Rick walked over and sat down on the chair next to the couch.   
"Savannah, what the hell is going on?" she shrugged.   
"I donˋt know what youˋre talking about Rick, so you tell me," Rick huffed and pulled his hands frustrated through his hair.   
"Why were you so rude to Beth?", Savannah pursed her lips.   
"I donˋt want her here Rick, is that so strange? It is over five years since I last saw her, and we weren’t exactly close back at the prison either. Shit has happened between then and now, only person I’ve had around me is Daryl and now he has his own shit going on, so I just wanna be left alone with my kids," Rick placed his hand on her knee and the contact made her glare at him. She was still not comfortable with other people than Daryl touching her, not after everything that had happened.   
"We are your family, Savannah," Savannah put the now empty bottle on the coffee table in front of her, and she laid Lela against her shoulder to burp her. She got up and started walking back and forth on the livingroom floor, slightly massaging the babyˋs back.   
"We have not been a family in nearly six years, the whole bonfire kumbaya shit is just an illusion, Rick. Donˋt get me wrong, I am forever grateful that you got us out of that hellhole and let us stay in such a fancy house, but I stopped building air castles a long time ago. All I wanna do now is build a steady home for my kids, I expect Daryl to take part in their lives from whatever spare time he has, but nothing more. They are my responsibility no one else's," she heard the little girl let out a burp and she smiled and kissed the soft head resting against her shoulder.   
"Now if you will excuse me, I will put this little precious to bed and take a shower, I am sure you are familiar enough with the house to let yourself out," she didn’t bother to wait for any response from Rick and just marched up the stairs and easily found her bedroom, where a beautifully carved crib stood next what usually was her side of the bed. She placed the little girl down, before she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the hot shower. She had listened in stunned silence as the dr had told her about Alexandria, about how they had electricity, hot water and everything, Rick had really done good for them, she would give him that.

Daryl sat and stared at his hands, from time to time his thumb ended up between his teeth, until he could taste blood then he went back to staring at his hands again. He had tried to figure out why Savannah was so dismissive of him, everytime he had taken their kids to visit her she had played it cool infront of the kids, but soon as they left she had turned into an ice queen, more or less telling him to fuck off. Each time he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek she just turned away from him. It was almost like she felt repulsed by him, it pained him everytime she shut him out like this. He had hoped that the reason for her bad mood was that she was stuck in the dr office for a whole month, that was why he had told Rick that he was gonna be at the house and greet her when she came home. He knew that Rick had installed Beth as some kind of a nanny until Savannah was fully recovered, from what he remembered from the prison the two woman had got along fairly good. But he had seen the pure annoyance written all over Savannahˋs face when she had spotted first him, then Beth in her house. He could understand that she was angry at him, everything they had been through, what he had been forced to do to her the past five years was probably catching up with her. But he did not understand why she was so annoyed with Beth. Now he was sitting in Rick's kitchen feeling even more confused than he had been since she woke up. The front door was ripped open and a raging Rick walked in and startled most of the people in the house, he looked up and met Rickˋs furious blue eyes.   
"What the hell is going on between you two?" Rick inhaled deeply and rubbed his hands over his face, then he pinched the bridge of his nose, " if you two have been this hostile with each other the entire time then I wonder how the hell you two managed to get three kids," Daryl wisely kept his mouth shut. He had no answers to Rick's questions.   
"And why the hell did you move in with Aaron and Eric instead of living with your family, Daryl. The woman almost died not too long ago and as stubborn as she is, she refused blankly to receive any help from anyone who is not blood related. That is you Daryl, you are their father, you should be over there helping out. Instead you run off to god knows where," Michonne and Carol had now joined them in the kitchen and Carol placed a hand on Ricks arm to try and calm him down.   
"Rick, give them some time, let them adjust to the new situation," Rick shook his head and continued to glare at him.   
"No Carol, I donˋt have time for this highschool drama bullshit, you should have heard her and Daryl stormed out of the house like someone had lit a firecracker up his ass, and the way she dismissed poor Beth," Daryl looked up and met three pair of eyes that were staring at him. He jumped up from the chair he had been sitting, his inside in complete turmoil.   
"What the hell ya want from me, huh? What ya want me to say? We were forced to play house for five fucking years or else one of us would have ended up with a fucking bullet lodged in our heads. The things they forced me to do to ˋer while they were fucking standing in the room watchin’!" he stopped his ranting and panted out of anger. He had held back on the information, but now they had pushed him too far. He had held back to spare her the pity he knew would follow when their family knew the truth.   
"Now for the first time in five fucking years she has a choice, she can decide for ˋerself, I ain’t gonna take that away from ˋer too. I’m plannin’ on helpin’ ‘er out with the kids as much as she lets me, but I ain't gonna force myself on ˋer one more time," with that he stormed out of Ricks house. When he got out he saw how late it had gotten, and he knew he should head over to Aaron and Ericˋs place and turn in. But his feet took him somewhere else. He stood for a while outside of Savannahˋs house, contemplating if he should go inside of not. His whole being screamed at him to walk up the stairs and walk inside, take her in his arms and do what he had wanted to do since the first time he laid his eyes on her out in the woods, kiss her senseless. It was like his feet had their own mind and he found himself walking in through the front door. He shut the door quietly, he did not want to wake the kids if they were already sleeping, maybe he should just wait for her in the kitchen. He walked over and halted as his eyes landed on her, standing wrapped up in just a towel, with a glass of red wine in her hand, staring into the air. Her hair newly washed and tumbling down her shoulders and back, her pointer absentmindedly tapping against the glass. He was mesmerized by the sight of her, she had regained her usual skin color, and even gained some weight back, she was slowly returning to her old gloriousness, his princess. He watched as she put the glass on the counter and turned towards him. She jumped and shrieked when their eyes met.   
"What the hell, Daryl? What ya doing scaring me half to death for?" how he had missed the hot angry sparks that made her eyes glisten. He saw her grab the towel and secure it better above her breasts.   
"I’ve seen ya with a lot less clothes than that, princess," he said, it sort of just slipped out of his mouth before he could think of what he was actually saying, she scoffed.   
"Yeah I am well aware of that fact, Daryl, but as I’m sure you also know, things are a lot different now," she bit back, her voice latched with a coldness he had only heard her use once before, and that was when she was giving birth to Dean and he had stormed in with a hammer in his hand. He just nodded.   
"ˋS the boys in bed?" she nodded and nudged her head to the staircase leading up to the second floor.   
"They asked for you, meet me down here when youˋre done, we need to talk. I'm gonna go get dressed in the meanwhile," he nodded and walked up the stairs after her. His eyes ran over her long bare legs and landed on her swaying hips. His mouth watered up in an instant, his eyes went further up and he noticed how long her hair had become. She usually braided it or kept it in a bun on the top of her head, only in bed she let it hang freely. Now it swayed back and forth with each step she took. He wanted to twirl his fingers into those silky smooth locks while he claimed her sweet lips. He felt himself harden instantly, and he shook his head and forced the thoughts to the back of his head. Those thoughts were only safe when he was laying alone in the room he lived in at Aaron’s house. He ducked his head as he passed her and walked further down the hall and into their boys room, he peeked his head in and saw two pair of eyes stare right at him, Caleb jumped up at once.   
"Daddy!" he squealed happily.   
"I told Dean that ya were gonna come and tuck us in like ya always do!" his youngest son glared over at his older brother, silently saying ha ha, what did I say.   
"Daddy ain’t living with us no more, stupid, its only fer tonight," then his oldest son turned his back to them. Daryl sighed and walked into the room and hugged his youngest son first, then he tucked him in like he always did. He placed a peck on the little boys head, then he sat down on Deans bed, but his oldest son, clearly angry at him scooted further in on the bed. He ignored it and pulled the blanket tighter around him and leaned down and kissed the boys temple.   
"Yaˋll be good boys and go to sleep, ya hear?" he then got up from the bed and was about to turn out their lights above their beds, when Caleb shot up again.   
"Will ya tell us a story daddy?" he shook his head.   
"Not tonight Caleb, now go to sleep, yer mama is tired and wanna go to bed," he turned out the lights, when his youngest shot up once more.   
"Will ya be here tomorrow morning when we wake up?" he had to force back the sad smile that was lurking on his lips, his little boys hopeful face was shattering his heart to pieces.  
"Nah, when ya two wake up Iˋll already be out huntin’, but I'll bring the game over and I'll teach ya both how to skin them, alright?" the little boy beamed up at him in the darkness then laid back on his pillow. As he was about to leave he heard Caleb's light voice.   
"See Dean, I told ya he was gonna come" he heard his oldest boy scoff.   
"Stop kiddin’ yerself Caleb, he left us, it's just mama and us now. He ain’t comin’ back," the bitterness in his oldest boys voice was like a slap in the face. He slowly moved over to Savannahˋs bedroom, but didn’t dare to go in, in case Savannah was still there. Instead he continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Savannah was sat by the kitchen table, dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top. She had kept her hair down to dry, just brushed through it. The glass of wine still untouched in front of her. She looked up as Daryl entered, he looked so worn and tired, he almost looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. She could not help feeling like he deserved it. He had left them, he had stomped all over her heart with his heavy boots, he had ripped the stability away from their kids. Oh yes, he really deserved to feel a bit broken from what he had done. She watched as he pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"I’ve been thinkin’." she started and she saw him look up at her through his bangs. She shot her eyes back down on the glass of wine again, she could not focus when he looked at her like that, that always made her melt.   
"Where exactly are you staying? No one has told me," she asked and she noticed how his thumb instantly flew up between his teeth. So now he was gonna admit he was living with Beth, for fuck sakes Daryl, grow some balls and just come out and say it, she thought to herself.   
"Over at Aaron and Eric's house," a little stunned, she stopped fidgeting with the glass in front of her.   
"Oh," she said, then she pushed some stray locks behind her ear, "do they have extra room for the kids for when it's your night? Like I was thinking every other weekend and one night during the weekdays," Daryls head shot up and he stared at her.   
"Ya sayin’ I can't come ˋere to see ˋem and spend time with ˋem?" Savannah shrugged.   
"You can if you wanna, I'm not gonna refuse you to spend time with them. All I ask is that you come here alone and that I know when youˋre planning on coming over," she saw his eyes turned darker.   
"Afraid I’m gonna catch ya with another man?" he asked flatly and she scoffed.   
"No, I don't wanna be surprised like earlier," she saw his shoulders relax a bit then they tensed up a bit again.   
"There’s no room for ˋem over at Aaronˋs, Beth’s moving in as well," Savannah felt her jaw literally drop. Here it was, the admission she had been waiting for.   
"Fine, ya see them here, I donˋt want them over there anyways," she snarled between gritted teeth.   
"What? Ya have somethin’ against gay people all of a sudden?" he growled back.   
"No I have a problem with little miss perfect sunshine playin’ mama to my kids," she was growling too now, in her rage she had risen from her chair and was now leaning on her arms over the table. She continued to glare at Daryl as he also stood up and if someone had been watching them right in this instant, she knew they looked like two fighting dogs ready to fly at each other's throats.   
"What the hell is yer problem with Beth? Ya threw her out of yer house, it's too crowded already over at Rick's place, and she ain’t got a place of ˋer own cause she really lives at Maggies over at Hilltop!" she barked out a sarcastic laughter and rounded the table and now they were standing chest to chest.   
"You ask what my problem with Beth is? Do you really need to ask, Dixon? You know very well what my problem is! And then I dont see why she cant take her spotless little halo and skip her way over to fucking Hilltop again! She ain’t wanted here, at least not by me and my kids!" she shoved at Daryl’s chest but he didn’t budge.   
"So theyˋre all yer kids now huh? Ya tryin to turn ˋem against me?" he took a step closer and pressed her back with his body.   
"Yeah of course you would think that Daryl, you can’t take responsibility of your own actions, blame your fucking screw up on me. I guess it was a real disappointment for you that I didn’t just die. Things would be a hell of a lot easier on you then!" she heard the rumble of a growl deep in his throat, then he turned so swiftly that she lost balance and fell down in one of the chairs. She watched as he more or less ripped the front door off its hinges.   
"Yeah that’s right Daryl, do what you do best, run away and leave me to handle shit! Go ahead and run back to your little skank!" she broke down and the sobs wracked through her body. How could she live here and see the love of her life prance around with his new girlfriend? How? How was she gonna be able to live with that?


	9. New threats

Chapter 9: New threats  
Chapter Text  
Daryl had tried to get some sleep during the night, but it was impossible. The night before was playing on repeat over and over again. He had never heard that type of bitterness in his boys voices before and he had never had that kind of explosive fight with Savannah before. Whenever they had disagreed on something in the past it usually ended with him leaving to cool off before they started raising their voices to one another, but yesterday he had forced himself to stay, to try to solve things, get things out in the open, find out what Savannah wanted. But when she had started talking about how he was allowed to come see his kids but that he had notify her first, he had started picturing her in all kinds of scenarios with other men and that thought had really fueled his anger. No one else was to touch either her or their kids. No prissy asshat from Alexandria was gonna prance around in that house playing daddy to his kids, and feel the soft skin his princess had. Annoyed and frustrated he had tossed the blankets aside and stormed out of Aaron's house with his crossbow in hand. He might as well get some use out of his restlessness and go hunting, he needed to fill up Savannahs and Aaron’s freezer with meat.  
He returned back to Alexander with a string full of kritters. From the looks of the sun he would guess it was around eight or nine in the morning. Good he thought, his boys would be up and already eaten, ready for their first lesson in skinning an animal. He had his crossbow secured over his shoulder as he strolled in through the gate. His favorite weapon and extension of his arm had been returned to him right after they got to Alexandria, it looked like Carol had recognized the guards handling two very familiar bows and she had taken them back and brought them here before they all left the Haven. He felt more level headed then he did that morning when he rounded Savannahˋs house and into her backyard. The boys where already outside playing, Dean already with grime stuck to his face, his jean pants already ripped open on the knees, while little Caleb looked fresh out of the showers. He had to grin, at least something was how it used to be. He whistled to get his boys attention and Caleb came running towards him and he scooped him up in his arms with a growl.   
They played around a bit before he sat the little boy down and walked over to Dean and ruffled his now too short hair a bit. Who the hell had cut his hair like that? He looked like one of those prissy kids down the street.   
"Are yaˋll ready for yer first lesson?" he could spot a glimmer of excitement in Dean's eyes for a second before his boy joined sulkingly. He and his younger brother on the stairs. He knew Dean good enough to not force the boy to talk about why he was so bitter and sulking. Daryl already knew and he also knew he needed to give the boy time to adjust to the new situation. They rinsed all the kritters and his boys were starting to get the hang of it, but he needed to find them each some smaller knives. His buck knife was way too big and heavy for their small hands. They were all full of blood and goo when they were done, and he lifted up the small game before he walked inside tossing it in the sink to be rinsed off. Then he ushered both boys into the bathroom where they all cleaned up. He had not yet seen Savannah, but he guessed she was busy feeding Lela.   
As he came outside and the boys were running out the backdoor again to play, he spotted Carol in the kitchen with his baby girl. She had spotted him too and smiled widely at him.  
"Good morning, Daryl" she said with her usual chirpy voice, he grunted back.   
"Where’s Savannah?" he said and looked around, but there was no trace of her.  
"Oh, she said she needed some air and took her bow and walked outside," Daryl frowned, the woman wasn’t gonna do what he was thinking, right? He ran out the front door and over to the gates, and sure enough there was his glorious princess standing all geared up, ready to go out hunting. Fear ran through his veins like ice water. She was not well enough to roam around the woods alone. Only yesterday she came home from being stuck in a bed for a month. He hurried over so he could catch her before she went outside.   
"What ya think ya doing, woman?" he growled from behind her. She turned slightly towards him.   
"isn’t it pretty obvious Daryl? I’m going hunting!" her eyes where guarded and her voice had that sarcastic ring to it. He grabbed the quiver, pulling it off of her shoulder and tossed it aside.   
"The hell ya ain’t." he growled to her, he did not notice how people had already started to gawk at them, and he didn’t notice how he had already started raising his voice. Savannah glared up at him and shoved him. Wow, every time he got surprised about the strength that she was hiding away in that little body of hers, and as usual he had to really bolt his legs to the ground to not lose balance.   
"What the hell did you do that for? I'm gonna go hunting and you canˋt stop me," Daryl grabbed the bow over her shoulder and ripped at it.   
"The hell I am, ya ain't goin’ out there, ya had one day up on yer feet, ya ain’t ready. Ya should be in the house, watchin’ the kids," Savannah yanked the bow back and growled up at him.   
"Oh really?" she said and stopped, starting to walk towards him again. Her whole body vibrating with fury.   
"So thatˋs the only thing I'm good for huh? Layin’ on my back and taking care of the kids that pop out every nine months, huh? While you, the mighty hunter, roams the woods all morning and then comes back and makes a mess of my whole back porch,. How typically caveman of ya Dixon!" she shoved the pointer into his chest with every word.   
"Were you expecting me naked in bed when you where done Daryl?! Ready for you to put another kid in me?!" she was shouting up in his face now. He swatted her finger off of his chest and bumped her back with his chest, his face in hers.   
"That’s what ya like to think of me, huh? Yer fucking delusional woman! Somethin’ in yer head clicked while comin’ over ˋere, ya been nothin’ more than a stone cold bitch since ya woke up!" he turned and was about to walk over and pick up the quiver when he heard her scream and suddenly he felt her jump on him from behind. He was taken by surprise and lost all balance and they both tumbled to the ground. She got in a couple of good kicks to his legs and he felt a stinging pain across his cheek. He was blindly fumbling to get a hold of her hands when someone held him back and dragged him up to his feet. A wild shriek rang through the air, the scream was so gutshrilling that his blood turned to ice, and when he looked up he saw that a young man had his arms around Savannah, lifting her kicking and screaming off the ground. She was acting like someone was about to kill her.   
He pushed the hands aside that were holding him steady and bulldozed over to the man hurting his princess. He grabbed at Savannah and pulled her out of the mans tight grip.   
"Ya don’t fuckin’ touch mah wife!" he yelled out without thinking and drew his fist back and delivered a rock hard punch to the mans jaw, he saw his head being slung back and felt a satisfaction like no other. Then he felt another set of hands grab at him and he turned around to see Savannah standing right behind him with a knife held in her hand, ready to attack. Her eyes furious and her stance was firm and he knew she was deadly when she looked like that.  
"Iˋll gutt you before you lay one finger on him!" she snarled and Daryl saw the terror in the man’s face as he lifted his hands in the air and slowly stepped back.   
"But he was gonna kill my brother," the man stammered. The red hot angry haze that had clouded his mind evaporated and he saw all the gawking spectators around them, then Rickˋs annoyed face came into his view and he went inbetween the man and Savannah.   
"I thought I told you to get this whole shit under control, Daryl, now get her out of here!" he felt his heat flush from all the attention they were suddenly getting from the people of Alexandria. He pulled the knife out Savannah’s hard grip and placed his hand around her tiny waist and gripped the quiver and his crossbow as he led her out of the gates of Alexandria, they both needed time alone to cool off. They had been fucking acting like wild animals, what had happened to them? She willingly let him lead her away until they found a quiet spot in the woods, he pushed her gently to sit down on a log and he placed himself in front of her.  
Sitting here with her so close in the quietness of the forest seemed suddenly so intimate, a bit awkward. He had never been a good conversationalist, but he knew that they needed to figure out stuff. In under twenty-four hours they had been at each other's throats, that had never happened before. He felt Savannahs fingers gingerly touch the sore skin on his cheek. He was a bit startled by the gentle touch, his nerves were still a bit on edge after the fight, but he realized that it was not the usual kind of fear of someone touching him. This gave him a more pleasant feeling. He lifted his own hand up and brushed his own fingers against hers, where they were tracing the scratches.   
"I’m sorry," she whispered, he glanced up at her between his tresses of hair hanging down in his face.   
"S’alright," he said, how many times had he brushed off an apology? But now he really meant it. She could do whatever to him and it did not matter, he would always take it, if it meant that only for a second he would be near her. He ducked his head and felt a bit bashful. The things they had screamed at each other only an hour ago, it was hanging between them like a dark foggy cloud. It felt like it was choking him. How had things turned so bad between them? For so long they had been so close, the only other person they could rely on, the one person they knew was always there. And now, now they could not be in the same room without screaming at eachother. He stared down at her knife laying in his hand.   
"Whatˋs happenin’ to us?" he heard her draw a deep breath and then sigh heavily. He looked up at her again, now she looked so small and fragile, like all her fighting spirit had left her. It was like if he reached out and touched her, only the slightest touch would make her shatter into a thousand pieces.   
"I guess we work better when we only have each other, now we are pulled in so many directions, so many people want a piece of us," he let his pointer run over the sharp blade and he remembered how he usually had dealt with pain when he was younger. The burn marks on his wrists and chest bare witness of it. It was weird, he had not thought about that in over five years, now he felt the urge again, it was overwhelming.   
"Fuck the others," he growled lowly and he meant it. He wanted for them to go back to how it was, it was weird how the people who they had longed so badly to be reunited with were the reason that this wedge was drawn between them. He heard her snort out a sarcastic laugh at his comment.   
"Daryl?" she then said, he peeked up at her, "why aren’t you home with us? Why did you move in with Aaron and Eric? The boys are asking, but I donˋt know what to tell them," he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he took a deep breath and watched as the smoke he breathed out evaporated into the air above them.   
"Thought it was for the best, for yer sake," he pulled his knee’s up and wrapped his arms around them, almost like he needed to comfort himself. Without even realizing what he was doing he pulled the glowing and burning end of the cigarette against the skin of his wrist, it was weird how numb he felt. It was like he could hardly feel it at all, while the inside of him was a turmoil of built up pain, panic and sorrow. He felt Savannahˋs cool fingers wrap themselves around the hand that held the cigarette.   
"Daryl, please donˋt hurt yourself like this," he stared down at his wrist as she gently brushed over the burnmark, removing any traces of ash.   
"We lived together as a family for five years, we did everything together, we even have three kids together. They love you and miss you so much, they need their dad, they need you, Daryl, you are such a wonderful daddy to them. Why can't we just at least be friends after all we’ve shared?" he swallowed hard. Yeah, he knew the kids missed him, he could see it in Deans change in behaviour, but he needed her to want him too. Why could she not see that? He was miserable without her.   
"What about you?" his voice was raspy, even more than usual. It was the fucking lump in his throats fault. She squeezed his hand.   
"I need you there too, Lela doesnˋt need her own room for a long time still, so there’s a spare room in the house you can use," and with that the little hope that had started blossoming in his chest was crushed in an instant. He stomped out the cigarette and got up from the log, the pain of being rejected by her was only intensified by her soft touch. He needed space. He lifted his crossbow off the ground and slung it over his shoulder.   
"Alright," he said, at least it gave him the chance to see his kids as much as he wanted. He placed her knife in front of her, then he turned and started walking back. He could not let her see how devastated he was. He knew, no he had always known that his feelings for her were only a one way thing, it was unanswered. It did not take long until she had caught up with him and she easily fell in step with him.   
"Oh the boys are going to be thrilled hearing this," she said beaming up at him, he ducked his head and nodded.   
"Mhm," he murmured. She bumped his arm and he looked down at her.   
"But I tell you one thing, Dixon, there will be no dragging dates home late at night, I don't wanna hear any moans or bed springs squeaking. Or walk in on a half naked skank in the kitchen early in the morning," he had to cough, had he just heard her right, had she just said what he thought she did?   
"Yeah right," he mumbled, only woman he could ever picture being with like that was the woman walking next to him right now. She shoved his arm again.   
"No I mean it Daryl, I don't wanna see or hear any of that," could this conversation be more awkward?   
"Ain’t gonna happen," was all he could say to that, and it was the truth.   
"Sure it will," she said confidently, " Alexandria is full of pretty women. I remember how some of the woman back at the prison were fawning over you. I’m sure it’s going to happen at Alexandria too," she said and he let out a snort, " and donˋt forget Daryl, I know you. I know your drive. Twice a day for nearly five years. It won't take long until you feel the need, if it hasn’t already happened," he flinched, it felt like she had slapped him, the only reason he had acted like a teenager with raging hormones the last five years, was because of her.   
"I ain’t..." he inhaled sharply, "I mean I haven't", she looked up at him quizzically, like that fact surprised her. He started gnawing on his thumb, his head down so she could not see how hard he blushed.   
"Goes for ya too," he mumbled, she snorted a laugh.   
"Yeah, Iˋve seen some of the guys in Alexandria, not promising if you ask me, the good ones are already taken," she said and nudged his arm playfully again. He frowned and could not ignore how her words stung him. That sealed the deal for him, any thought that she might be at least slightly attracted to him just crashed and burned. She only thought of him as a friend, she was content with coparenting with him, she tolerated his presence because of the kids. How could he have fooled himself for so long? He had maybe thought that with time, playing house, she might learn to love him, but nah, she just accepted him because of them. He was nothing more than redneck trash, she wanted a real man, someone like Rick.

Music could be heard when they got inside of the gates. Savannah looked down the streets they were passing, but she could not localize where the sound was coming from. As they reached the house she saw Carol come outside with the kids and their baby girl in her arms. Savannah stepped up the stairs.   
"Whereˋs the music coming from?" Carol gave her and Daryl a quick smile.   
"Itˋs the fair, once a month, the ones who can play instruments do, those who sing and dance do, we bake cookies and some types of cake. Some cook and bring something, it is just really a little get together because of all the kids. I was gonna take the kids over there now, you guys should come." Savannah smiled and looked over to Daryl, he nodded.   
"Yaˋll go ahead, just gonna get my stuff from Aaronˋs, I'll meet yaˋll there," Savannah gave him a smile and a wave while she took both Dean and Caleb's hands and walked over to where the fair was placed right outside the church. As they walked into the crowded area, Savannah was getting a bit uneasy, but Carol gave her a reassuring smile and she spotted Rosita and Abe with Matt, they made their way over. The boys were running off in no time to play and participate in the games that was arranged for the children of Alexandria, Carol handed Lela over to Savannah and excused herself that she needed to talk with Rick and Michonne. She soon had to return to the Kingdom and had to make sure that everything was in order for her to go. Savannah waved her off and turned towards Rosita, who was staring at her quizzically.   
"Heard you and Daryl had a little argument at the gates this morning?" Savannah nodded.  
"Yeah seems like we canˋt be in the same room without going off at each other," Rosita looked at her.   
"Why is that? The only time I’ve seen you two act like that in the past was when you were pregnant with Dean," Savannah nodded and then Rosita gasped dramatically, "youˋre pregnant again!" she said but could not quite hold the humor back from her voice. Savannah deadpanned, and shook her head.   
"Ha ha, very funny, no I have not slept with Daryl since I found out I was expecting Lela," Rosita lit up.   
"And there's your problem, you are both sexually frustrated. Tell you what, me and Abe can watch the kids one night and you two can have a little date night," Savannahˋs eyes widened, there was nothing that she would want more than a date night with Daryl, but that would never happen now. They were not at the Haven where they had to be together.   
"I doubt Daryl's new girlfriend would appreciate him having a date night with me," she murmured to Rosita so that no one else would hear what they were talking about. Rosita stared at her with furrowed brows.   
"Daryl has a girlfriend?" Savannah nodded, and looked around, then she spotted Beth in the crowd, standing next to her sister Maggie and Glenn. She discreetly pointed in the blond’s direction.   
"You see that blond girl over there, the pretty one?" Rosita turned her head and nodded.  
"That's her," she then explained and Rosita stared at Beth. Abe noticed his wife's weird look and leaned down.   
"What are we looking at?" and Rosita nodded over to the blond.   
"Daryl's new girlfriend," she answered flatly and Abe looked over to the group that they had gotten to know as Maggie, Glenn and Beth.   
"Bethˋs Daryl's new girlfriend?" he asked and it looked like he had taken a bite out of a sour lemon.   
"Mhm, that what Savannah said," Rosita confirmed and Abe bursted out laughing.   
"Pffft, please, that little girl, she could not hold Darylˋs attention for one second. She’s not his type at all," Savannah frowned and looked over to Abe.   
"And how would you know what girl is Darylˋs type?" Abe ran his fingers over his gingerly beard.   
"I would know because the man has been my buddy for five years, guys talk you know? And I know with certainty, Beth over there is not Darylˋs type," Savannahs frown grew deeper.  
"Why not?" Abe let out a short laugh.   
"Sheˋs not you," he said with a huge grin and a wink and Rosita laughed, it made Savannah scoff.   
"Talkin ˋbout the devil," Abe said and walked over to meet Daryl where he had just entered the crowded fair. Her eyes were glued to him, she could not get enough of the man. How she longed to run her fingers over his chest, kiss the skin on his neck, bite his shoulder while he did his magic with her body, she was on fire just looking at him.   
"Oooo someone’s mind went straight into the gutter," Rosita teased quietly next to her, "you know the offer still stands," Savannah shook her head and shoved at Rosita.   
"Stop it," someone cleared their throat behind them and both girls twirled around. There were two young looking men standing there, one was a little taller than the other.   
"Hey, you don’t know us, but I’m Spencer and this is my brother Aiden," the taller man said. Savannah cocked her brow, who the fuck where these guys and why was the guy called Aiden glaring at her? And his jaw looked badly beaten and bruised.  
Savannah just nodded.   
"Hey, I’m Savannah and this here is Rosita," Rosita gave the men a welcoming smile before she reached out for Lela.   
"I’ll take this little Dixon princess for a while, I need my baby fix, see you later Savannah," Savannah looked after Rosita as she walked over to where Abe and Daryl was standing talking with Aaron and Eric. Eric really looked a bit misplaced next to Daryl and Abes buff frames, it was almost comical. Spencer clearing his throat again draw her attention back to them.  
"Yes?" she said and blinked quizzically up at them.   
"We wanted to apologize for this morning," Spencer then said and she felt her confusion grow, but then it dawned on her, looking over at Aiden, that was the guy who had grabbed a hold of her and Daryl had jumped, and his brother was the one who was to jump Daryl who she had pulled a knife on. She deadpanned herself.   
"We shouldn’t have interrupted the argument you had with your husband," Spencer said and she nodded.   
"We’re not really married, but thank you for apologizing. You’re right, no need to stick your nose in others business," she looked over to Aiden, "I am sorry about your jaw, I bet it hurt like a bitch. At least itˋs not broken though," Aiden scoffed and walked away and Spencer let out a little laugh.   
"Have to apologize for my brothers bad manners, I think his self esteem is more bruised than his jaw," Savannah gave him a quick smile.   
"He should really praise himself lucky, Daryl throws one mean punch," Spencer nodded.  
"Yeah I saw, so he’s not really your husband? But he called you his wife and you guys have kids together?" he said a little unsure, Savannah hugged her arms around her torso, feeling a little uncomfortable discussing her and Daryl's situation to a stranger. She had not really clarified things to her old group either, only Rosita and Abe understood, but they had gone through the exact same thing.   
"Yes well I’m sure you have heard we lived with some crazy people for some years, we had to pretend we were married, to protect each other, and now we are kind of adjusting to this new situation where we don't have to. I guess he just had a slip up," she tried to explain and the man nodded like he completely understood, though she doubted it. Then his face lit up and he smiled. This man was just the kind of guy she had always avoided back before the break out, everything about him was too perfect, not a hair on his head was misplaced. She could never picture herself being with a guy like that, she had no idea what to even talk about with a man like Spencer.   
"I think I’m going to go find Rosita, my daughter needs a bottle soon," she tried to excuse herself, but the man grabbed her arm. It didn’t hurt, but she jumped a little still, he looked at where he grabbed her and pulled his arm back slowly.   
"I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I can see you’re a little jumpy, but I was just wondering, since you are single after all, would you want to have dinner with me some evening maybe?" Spencer flashed her a bright charming smile, that had probably landed him quite a few women already, but she had never felt an attraction to slick guys like Spencer. Only one man could make her heart beat faster and make her stomach flutter with just one look and that was Daryl. Her eyes flickered over to where Daryl was now standing glaring in her direction, she looked back at Spencer.   
"Uhm, it is a little sudden, I think I need a little more time adjusting to living here, before I start to think about something like that," she said and hurried away.   
"At least think about it," she heard Spencer shout after her and she wanted to run home and lock herself up in her house with her family.

"Stop glaring Daryl, you are starting to scare people," Rosita nudged him while she handed Lela over to him, he nodded towards Savannah.   
"Who’s the asshat?" he noticed how the anger from this morning was flaring back up, he noticed the devious smirk on Rositaˋs lips.   
"Jealous?" Daryl glared down at the little woman in front of him, but for some reason it had little to no effect on her, she brushed him off, "so how are things going for you, Daryl? Have you settled in at Aaronˋs? Heard you got yourself a new girlfriend?" he frowned quizzically.  
"Who told ya that?" he ignored the other questions, he had never been good at smalltalk. Rosita shrugged.   
"Well you know, word travels fast in such a tight community," Darylˋs mood worsened by the minute, he really could not stand crowded places. He hated all the cheerful talkative people and he hated to see how it seemed like all the single guys of Alexandria was drawn to Savannah like a moth to a flame.   
"Ain't got no girl," he growled, he kept his voice low so he would not wake his sleeping daughter.   
"So there's nothing going on between you and that Beth girl?" Rosita pushed on and Daryl felt his jaw drop.   
"Beth?" he asked a little louder than he intended, why the hell would anyone think he had hooked up with Beth? He clenched his jaw "ain’t no fucking cradle snatcher," he said through gritted teeth.   
"Pffft, sheˋs not that young Daryl, but I get your point," he still glared down at her and Abe leaned closer to his woman and smirked.   
"Told you," Daryl had heard enough he nodded towards Savannah again.   
"Tell ˋer I took Lela home," he told Rosita and Abe before he stomped off in the direction of their house.   
He thought about what Rosita had said, were there really rumors going around Alexandra saying he had hooked up with Beth? What could have started such a stupid rumor? He hardly talked with the girl, she had always seemed a little skittish around him so he usually stayed clear of her. When he got back to the house he quickly changed and fed his little girl before he put his daughter to bed. Then he took a quick shower, cleanliness had not been his first priority when Savannah had decided to give him the cold shoulder. He didn’t care what he looked like or how pleasant he smelled as long as she kept her distance, but now since he was back in her house he had to go back to the old routines. He pulled on a pair of lose sweats and a tshirt. As he walked out of the room Savannah had said he could use, he saw the boys run in the front door, Caleb ran straight into him and hugged him as tightly as the small body could muster of strength.   
"Daddy yer here?" he squealed happily, Savannah walked in right after them.   
"I told you daddy was moving back in, now go wash up and play until dinnerˋs ready," the boys ran upstairs, and it sounded like a flock of wild animals had just entered the house. He turned towards the stairs.   
"Keep it down will ya, yer baby sister is sleeping!" he called after them, but he reckoned it fell on deaf ears. He walked into the kitchen and leaned his hips against the counter as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Savannah as she pulled out a pot from the cupboard.   
"Need any help?" he murmured, she gave him a quick nervous smile but shook her head.   
"Carol brought some rabbit stew over this morning, I'm only gonna reheat it," he nodded but continued to watch her, rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip and chin, lost in thoughts. Rositaˋs words popped up in his mind, if the rumors in fact had reached Savannahˋs ears already, which was very possible since he knew how tight Rosita and Savannah was, it might explain why Savannah was so cold towards him and so hostile against Beth. A pair of fingers snapped in front of him.   
"Earth to Daryl!" he heard her say and he shot his eyes up and met her, "I said I need to set the table, and you’re sort of in the way, can't reach the plates," he stared at her lips for a moment before he turned slightly.   
"I’ve got it,'' he said and pulled out four plates, glasses and forks before he set the table with the same seating arrangements like back in the cabin.   
"What's up with you this evening? You looked so far away just now" he heard Savannah ask as he turned back towards her.   
"Whoˋs the guy ya were talkin with?" Savannah stopped what she was doing for a second before she brushed him off a little too quickly for his taste.   
"Who? Spencer? He was apologizing for this morning," Daryl frowned, what the hell was she talking about? Her voice was high pitched, and she was fidgety. This was a bit disturbing, she turned and met his quizzical stare.   
"You know that fight this morning, you punched his brother in the face," he remembered very well, she had seemed frantic when the guy had pulled her off of him and it had felt really satisfying to plant his fist in the mans face. No one touched his princess. He crossed his arms over his chest again.   
"That all he wanted?" now she was suddenly avoiding his eyes, she seemed nervous.   
"He kinda asked me over for dinner," she answered honestly and chewed harshly on her bottom lip.   
"What d’ya answer?" white hot jealousy was filling his insides and for some reason it did not look like she had rejected the man.   
"Told Spencer I need more time to adjust to how life is now," Daryl could not believe his ears, what happened to the speech she had given him this morning?   
"So that’s all it takes huh? One guy smiling his pearly whites at ya and ya get weak in the knees? Never pegged ya to be that desperate for attention," he said between gritted teeth. He saw the rage flare up in her silvery pools.  
"Hah, youˋre the one to talk. Three days here and you were already gettin’ your dick wet!" Daryl pushed her small frame against the counter.   
"And ya know that for a fact do ya?" she raised her chin stubbornly and stared into his eyes angrily.   
"It was easy to see," Daryl scoffed.   
"Yer delusional woman, and yer even more delusional if ya think ya can go to dinner with that asshole. Gonna wring his fucking neck clean off if he so much as talks to ya again," his face was only inches from hers, not in a million years would he accept that smug little prick running off with his woman from right under his nose. Savannah was his, she just needed to get it into her head. He turned and stormed out of the house.


	10. The proposal

Chapter 10: The proposal  
Chapter Text  
A couple of weeks had past and life had fallen into somewhat of a routine. Rick had given them guard duty at the gates, he had been considerate of them having children, so they never worked at the same time, and they were also given two days off each week to spend with the kids. Rosita was also over each morning to watch the kids while the both of them went hunting. It was almost like back in the prison, the two of them silently trudging the forest to provide for the group. She could not go to the step and call their relationship great, they bickered most of the time, and everytime Daryl ran out of the house in anger, she knew who he ran off too. It pained her more than words could describe, she had after all stayed clear of Spencer after Daryl's warning.   
It was not only Daryl who seemed tense and restless, she had still not gotten used to sleeping without Daryl by her side, the empty side of the bed was too cold, and she hardly slept, most nights she paced the room or she sat in the dark and stared out down onto the street and waited for him to come home. She had never in her life shed so many tears, though she tried to hide it from her boys or Daryl. She was not going to give him the satisfaction to see her this broken. This was one of those nights. Daryl was out, probably over at Bethˋs who for some reason had stayed in Alexandria after her sister Maggie and Glenn had returned to the Hilltop.   
She sat on her bed, hugging her knees, tears streaking her cheeks. It was her fault Daryl was out after all, she could only blame herself, she had after all forbid him to take Beth to their house, and she knew she could not force him into celibacy. She had seen them talk up on the gate, she had seen Beth flick her perfect little ponytail and beam up at him, like he was her hero. She pushed herself off the bed, all the kids where sleeping and she had nothing to do. For the second time her feet led her to Daryl’s room. He was somewhat messy, that was for sure, she had already been here earlier this evening, removing his dirty clothes. His crossbow stood leaned up against the wall, she opened a drawer, only finding clean socks and boxers, she pushed them aside and there was his gun. She grabbed it and clipped up the magazine, it was loaded, she could see that. Well she could not blame him for being prepared, she too had knives and a gun hid away in her room.   
She opened another drawer, but it was empty except a small box, she lifted it up and looked at it. It looked a lot like one of those expensive jewellery boxes. She flipped the top off and she gasped, staring down on a beautiful diamond ring. It looked expensive, she remembered how Daryl had been out on a run a week ago, he had probably gotten it then. A lump formed in her throat, a ring like that could only mean one thing, he was planning on proposing to Beth. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she dropped the box back in the drawer and shut it with a hard push. She let her hand glide over a book laying on his bedside table, remembering that she had given it to him so he had something to do at night. It was the exact same place as she had left it, not touched. It didn’t surprise her, Daryl wasn’t much of a reader. Her finger ran over his pillow, and she lifted it up and smelled it, it didn't smell like him, in fact it was no scent on it at all, she frowned. She opened the closet door, his cargo pants he used for hunting was laying on the bottom of the closet floor. She picked it up and went through his pockets, just what she was looking for, a pack of cigarettes. In the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine and found a box of matches, she then took a sip before she walked out onto the front porch. She then slid down on the porch swing and lit the cigarette. She inhaled deeply and laid her head back and looked up at the starry sky, her eyes still felt moist and she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes, annoyed that she was so weak for a man who didn't give two shits about her.   
"Didn’t peg you for a smoker," the voice broke through the quiet night, she looked up and focused on the man walking towards her, she shrugged.   
"Kinda hard to come by these days, have no clue how it seems like Daryl always has a pack laying around," Spencer leaned against the first step leading up to the porch.   
"is he home?" she shook her head and watched as he hesitantly walked up the porch, his eyes flickering to the dimly lit kitchen window.   
"Reckon he's out with his girlfriend," she said flatly, the man sat down next to her and cocked his brow.   
"Girlfriend?" she could easily smell the man's cologne, she scrunched her nose slightly, she never liked the heavy smell of perfume on men. Another thing she loved about Daryl, his scent was so natural, fresh air and a woodsy smell mixed with the smell of cigarette smoke and a tint of sweat. She crossed her legs away from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable about him sitting so close.   
"Thought you guys had worked out stuff and were now a family?" she shook her head and stared onto the porch floors.   
"No it’s mostly just for the kids, they need him around," she took a shaky breath, and then he grabbed her wrist of the hand holding the cigarette and pulled it to his lips, her eyes widened slightly when he took a deep drag of it.   
"What about you?" he said when he exhaled, "you seem lonely, you need somebody too," she pulled her eyes down at the floor again, this was getting a bit weird. She stubbed out the cigarette with her shoe, not feeling like putting it between her lips again, she shrugged.   
"Why don't you come to dinner at my place tomorrow? I can try to impress you with my excellent cooking skills," he flashed her another one of his charming smiles, and she scoffed.  
"Oh come on, Savannah, it’s just dinner, two friends talking, you need to live a little too. Beside we kissed just now, so the ice is broken," she frowned at him, had the man been drinking? He laughed quietly and pointed to the cigarette butt and she got the joke.   
"Alright Iˋll see if I can get someone to watch the kids, but just dinner, no funny business, so don't get any ideas," she looked at him sternly, leaving no room for discussion about the matter, and he held up his hand and one of his special smiles graced his lips. She guessed it was probably how he got all the women fawning over him. She rolled her eyes at him and got up from the swing.   
"Iˋll let you know tomorrow," she said and grabbed the doorknob, but he reached out and grabbed her other hand gently. His thumb traced her wrist and the uneasy feeling came back full force, she pulled out of the grasp but it did not seem like it fazed him. The man was clearly not good at reading body language like Daryl, or peoples subtle silent signs of discomfort, or the man just did not care.  
"Sweet dreams, Savannah," he said and she slipped inside, she pressed her fist against her stomach, a wave of guilt rushed through her, it felt like she was cheating on Daryl. She cursed silently, Daryl was probably fast asleep in Bethˋs bed right now, why should she feel bad? She had nothing to feel bad about she thought frustrated and marched up to her room

Daryl kept to the shadows of the porch when Spencer climbed up the stairs leading to the porch. He had seen the man's uncertainty when he had asked about him being at home. Yeah asshole, ya better be scared, he thought to himself as he forced himself to stay calm and keep in the shadows. He knew it was wrong to listen in on them, but he could not help himself. When he had seen Spencer walk up to his house as he came from Aaronˋs he knew the little prick was up to no good. His suspicion that Savannah thought he had hooked up with Beth was confirmed and he bit hard down on the skin on his thumb. Fuckin’ hell princess, why can’t ya get it in yer head that yer the only woman I want? He leaned against the porch and waited while they chatted, his hands fisted against his sides when a kiss was mentioned. The jealousy boiled inside of him when he heard the prick try to weasel his way into her having dinner with him. He heard the sarcastic ring in Savannahˋs laughter and he knew that she wasn’t taking the guy seriously for a second. That’s my girl, don't let that slick prick fool ya. He heard the door click shut and watched Spencer walk down the stairs while he whistled happily, like he didn't have a care in the world. Daryl grinned to himself as he stalked after him down the dark street. He picked up his pace, silently like a tiger hunting, then he clamped his hand down on the pricks shoulder and he heard the man let out a startled gasp, his eyes wide as he turned and Daryl fisted his shirt and pulled him closer so their faces were only inches apart.   
"Ya better not be sniffin’ around my woman if ya know what's good for ya," he snarled through gritted teeth. Spencer tried to take a step back, but Daryl's iron grip would not let him.   
"Take it easy man, Savannah is free to do whatever she wants," Spencer held his hands up, but Daryl didn’t give a rats ass of what that asshat had to say.   
"Savannahˋs my woman, and if I so much as catch ya lookin’ in ˋer direction I’m gonna tear ya to pieces, limb for limb, ya got that shithead?" Spencer scoffed and the man actually tried to stand up straighter. This ignorant prick really thought it was empty threats, but he had never threatened anyone without following through.   
"Who are you to threaten me? Savannah told me how you already have moved on to another woman," Daryl squinted his eyes and shot him a death glare.   
"There ain't no other woman, Savannahˋs mine, this is a warnin’, next time ya gonna look worse than yer brother", he dropped the slick douchˋs shirt and stomped back to his house.   
Back at the house he locked the door, and went into his room to change into the sweats and t-shirt he used to sleep in. His jeans and t-shirt he had on he threw on the floor, he had spilled some motor oil from working on the bike that Aaron had given him. When he had moved in at Aaronˋs they had talked over dinner one night, and Daryl had confessed his passion over bikes. Aaron had dragged him out into their garage, and there an old bike was standing and a million parts placed all over the floor. Aaron had told him that if Daryl could fix it up, he could have it. So every night he had been over and worked on it, his dream was to take Savannah out on a ride as soon as the weather got a little warmer, just the two of them, the open road. He could almost feel how she wrapped her body flushed against his back as he sped up. He walked out into the kitchen and scrubbed his hands free from oil and grease with the dish soap. He looked over at the counter where a glass of wine was standing, his pack of cigarettes and some matches. He grabbed the glass of wine, took a long swig and walked out into the living room and placed the glass on the coffee table before he stretched out on the couch, where he had spent each night since he moved in with his family. He had not felt right about sleeping in the spare bedroom, passing out on the couch was more soothing if he couldn't share Savannahˋs bed.   
He sighed, he had tried to give Savannah time to figure out for herself that the rumours weren’t true, but their constant fights were getting to him. They could not go on like this much longer, it was getting out of hand, he needed to nut up soon and confront her about everything. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind and to get some sleep. He had to get up early in the morning to go hunt, then he had gate duty the rest of the day. He was just about to drift off into sleep when his keen hearing picked up the quiet steps down the stairs, he turned his head and squinted out into the dim hallway. Savannah was standing there only wearing an oversized t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, she looked into the kitchen.   
"Can’t sleep?" he asked her and watched as she jumped a little startled and fisted her hand against her chest.   
"Oh god Daryl, you scared me, didn’t think you were coming home tonight," she breathed as she stepped into the living room. She spotted the glass and picked it up, she sipped at it.   
"I was just looking for this," she said and was about to turn to walk back upstairs, but he was not ready to let her go.   
"Why wouldn't I come home?" he mumbled looking up at her, she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.   
"Well I thought maybe she wanted you to spend the night, after, you know?" her voice was slightly cracking. He pushed himself up into a sitting position.   
"After what?" he heard her tap her finger nervously against the rim of the glass, and he could only imagine how she was chewing on her bottom lip, though it was too dark to actually see it.   
"After, you know what I mean," he was sure her face was crimson by now, he could literally hear her blushing hard in her voice.   
"Nah, don’t know what yer talkin' about, after what?" she let out a frustrated sigh, then she inhaled deeply.   
"After sex, I thought she would want you to spend the night after you fucked her," her voice was agitated. He knew he should probably drop the subject and let her leave, but the accusations he saw in her eyes every time she looked at him was getting on his nerves. This had to be dealt with once and for all.   
"Who ya think I've been screwin'?" he asked cocking his brow though it was too dark for her to see. He watched her empty the glass in one big swig, she then put the glass down on the table.   
"Daryl I’m going back to bed," she said dismissively, and he reached out and grabbed her before she had the chance to walk away. With a yank he pulled her straight into his lap.   
"Nah princess, ya need to explain this shit to me," she yelped and tried to get off of him, but his vice-like grip held her still.   
"Daryl please, let me go," she begged.  
"Tell me," he growled lowly into her ear, he could feel how she shuddered as his hot breath whisked against the stray hairs hanging around her neck, goosebumps breaking out on her bare arms and thighs. She turned and pushed against his chest.   
"Beth, god damn it! I know you’ve been screwing Beth since we came here, I know you two have a thing, I’ve known since the prison!" he could see tears glimmering in her silvery orbs from the moonlight streaming through the window, her voice starting to falter. She finally said it out loud, still broke his heart to hear her say it, to know what she was thinking about him.   
"Please Daryl, let me go!" she continued to beg, he ignored her pleading voice. He grabbed her and made her straddle him.   
"Yer seriously more delusional then I thought woman," he felt the soft skin on her thighs under his fingers, and he couldn't keep the urge at bay, so he leaned in and kissed the base of her neck. He then let his tongue trace up to her sweet spot, right under her ear. He gently grazed the spot with his teeth before he kissed the spot, another shudder went through her body and it only sparked his own lust. He knew the spot drove her crazy. A quiet moan slipped over her lips as he suckled on the soft skin, her breath short and raspy. His fingers slid under the hem of her t-shirt and traced small featherlight circles up her spine. He felt how she pushed herself against him. He knew he was playing dirty now, he knew how her body responded on certain touches and kisses, and he used it for what it was worth, she was literally melting in his hands. He kissed and traced her jawline with the tip of his tongue.   
"Oh god, Daryl, no!" she stuttered pantingly and pushed his head away. He gripped firmly at her hips and pushed her down on his already throbbing member.   
"Why stop me princess? I know how ya like it," she frantically shook her head.  
"No this isn’t right, you can’t do this," she stuttered and tried to move off of his lap again, but her squirming and his firm grip only caused more friction between them and he growled deep in his throat. He ran his fingers up her inner thigh and felt her hot core.   
"Ah princess, yer so ready for me," he breathed huskily against her shoulder, as he bit gently into the smooth skin. She let out a whimper and he let his thumb trace the thin fabric covering her slit. He pushed himself up against her.   
"Can ya feel how hard ya make me?" he continued to tease her with his thumb, a sweet moan slipped over her parted lips. All he wanted to do was to rip off her panties and bury himself deep inside of her. It had been so long since he had felt her around him, but this wasn’t the right time, he needed to coax her to understand, but this woman could really drive him crazy with her soft moans and her whimpers.   
"Daryl, please let me go, itˋs not fair, I donˋt want to play second string, don't play me like this," he continued to grind himself up against her, and he could feel her hips roll against him.  
"Ya feel that princess? That’s yer doin’, no one else. Yer the only woman I want, thereˋs no one else, never has been, ya hear? Been wantin’ yer fine ass since I saw ya in the woods," he was panting against her neck while he was spilling his secrets out to her. He knew it wouldn’t take long before he came undone under her. He slipped a finger under the fabric of her panties and found her pleasure center. He traced firm and steady circles around her swollen nub. He felt how she clung to him, her hands fisting in his hair and tugging his head harshly back. He hissed, the sweet pain was almost unbearable and wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her down on him as he ground harder against her as he turned up the pace on his thumb. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt the well-known tingle, he was about to come. He leaned in and suckled her sweet spot harshly and a long moan ripped through the silence as she shattered on his thumb and her body started to shake and shiver as the orgasm rolled through her. He could not hold back any longer either and he pressed his forehead against the crock of her neck as he panted through his own orgasm.   
As they both came down from their highs, he pulled her down on him as he slid back on the couch, her head tucked in under his chin and he draw lazy circles on her bare arm, he had not felt this relaxed in months. It did not matter to him that they didn’t actually have sex, to watch her come undone like that was reward enough. He chocked a yawn, and listened to her steady breath, he was actually sure she had fallen asleep, when she sighed.   
"But you were going to propose to Beth, I saw the ring," Of course he thought, she had gone through his stuff.   
"Holy fuckin’ christ woman, can’t I have one thing to ma self without ya riding ma ass like a fuckin’ bloodhound?" she raised her head from his chest and looked at him, the hurt still lingering in her eyes. He slapped her ass gently gesturing for her to move, she pulled back from him and he got up from the couch and he grabbed her hand, pulling her up on her feet. Then he walked her into his room, he lit a candle and with his back to her he opened the drawer and pulled out the little box. He opened it and slipped the tiny ring out from its confinement, he turned and peeked at her through his fringe. He held up the little ring between his thumb and pointer.   
"This ain’t meant for Beth," he mumbled, she looked at him confused.   
"I meant what I said Savannah, yer the only woman I’ve ever wanted. Fuck, the whole fuckin’ prison knew how much I wanted ya. We’ve been livin’ as a family for five years, but only cause we were forced to. A week back on the run, I saw this and I thought Iˋd ask ya if ya maybe wanted to do that again, but this time cause ya wanted too," he saw how her eyes were welling up and she sniffled.   
"Do ya think ya could maybe think of me more than just yer friend?" She sniffled again and she nodded, one of her shy smiles gracing her lips. His heart sped up in his chest and he felt an overwhelming joy fill his heart. He grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, it was a perfect fit. He rubbed his thumb over the spot where the jewellery graced her skin, he peeked up at her again, and saw how she studied the ring. He took a step closer to her, he placed his hand against her cheek and coaxed her head back a little, then he leaned in and let his lips gently grace hers. He felt how her hands spread against his chest, one snaked around his neck and into his hair. He pressed his lips firmer against hers, his tongue slid against her full bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter, which she granted at once. He tilted his head a bit and opened his mouth against her lips and his tongue slid into her velvet smooth mouth and grazed against her tongue. She tasted sweeter than he could ever imagine. He closed his eyes when he felt how she leaned into him, melting into the kiss, their first kiss. It felt like he was soaring, holy fucking mother of christ he loved this woman, and now she was his, for all to see. She wanted him too, not in a million year would he guessed him, a Dixon being this lucky. She had willingly accepted him.

Savannah woke up happier than she had ever felt in her life, the diamond ring on her finger was glistening in the cold morning light, she felt warm and content with Daryl's body enveloped around her. She had actually been a bit surprised of how cuddly he suddenly was in his sleep. She was laying halfway on her left side, her left leg straight and her right knee pulled up towards her stomach, Daryl's position was mirroring her position to the t, and his breath was tickling her neck, his right arm protectively slung around her midriff. Some very agitated whines pulled her out of her happy state, and she saw small arms and legs move in the crib. She better get Lela before she woke up Daryl, he needed some rest too. She slowly and carefully snuck out of the hold he had on her and pulled on her usual tank, sweater and jeans she used for hunting, then she picked up the now very frustrated little girl.   
"Shhhh sweetheart, mama’s got you, let's change you and get you some milk, huh, wouldn’t that be nice? Then after you can watch me make breakfast for daddy and your brothers," the little girl snorted and she giggled a little to herself before she snuck silently out into the hall and down to the kitchen. She unlocked the door, because she knew Rosita would be coming over to watch the kids so she and Daryl could hunt fresh meat for the community.   
She had finished feeding Lela and was frying some eggs and bacon when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist and then lips being pressed against her neck. She leaned into the embrace and hummed happily.   
"Good morning," she sang out and turned her head to meet Darylˋs hungry lips. Oh god she had never imagined that he was this good of a kisser. A fire was lit inside of her when his tongue slid across her lips and grazed her own. A low growl rumbled through his chest and his arms pulled her backside closer against him.   
"See Dean, I told ya I found daddy sleepin’ in mamaˋs bed this morning," they jumped apart and stared stunned at the two boys standing in the kitchen door. Savannah giggled and continued her cooking while Daryl took care of the kids. She heard them while they were setting the table.   
"Daddy, are we gonna have a new brother or sister now?" Dean asked with his usually shy manor, Daryl shook his head.  
"Nah think we have our hands full with yaˋll three, why?" the boys climbed their chair while Savannah scooped eggs and bacon on all of their plates.   
"Judith told Matt and us, that whenever grownups fight and then are friends, babies come," Savannah heard the low rumbling from Daryl's quiet laughter.   
"Yaˋll been fighting and now yaˋll are friends again, so that means mama got a baby in her stomach again," Caleb chirped in. Savannah had to turn towards the counter to not show how hard she was blushing and laugh out loud, this one Daryl could handle. She picked up Lela and held her in her arms while she sat down to eat.   
"Nah, yer mama doesn't have a baby in her tummy, and babies don't come cause grownups argue, ya shouldn’t listen to all what Judith says," Daryl answered the boys, he gestured towards their untouched breakfast, "now eat what yer mama cooked for yaˋll," they ate in silence and Savannah couldn’t help how her eyes were drawn to Daryl where he sat at the end of the table. Her head was filled with the memories of the past night.   
"Daddy, why do babies come if it is not when grown ups argue?" she could easily see Daryl's ears turn red and she hid her smirk behind the back of her hand.   
"Iˋll explain that to yaˋll when yaˋll get older, now the two of ya don't have to worry about stuff like that," Savannah finished the last of her eggs and handed Lela over to Daryl when he was finished eating. Then she started clean up. Dean pulled on Daryl's arm.   
"Are ya and mama goin’ huntin’ today?" she watched as Daryl gave their oldest a nod.   
"As soon as aunty Rosita gets here," she said to help out Daryl.   
"When can I come?" Dean continued to stare at Daryl, she had not heard Dean talk this much to his father since they were back at the cabin, it was good to see that the uproar inside the boy had calmed down a bit. A glimmer of guilt struck her, she knew it was their fault things had been so difficult for their oldest boy. Daryl was after all his hero in the world, he had always, since the second day of his life been a daddyˋs boy.   
"Iˋll teach ya soon enough how ta track, and when you grow a lil more, pack some muscles in those arms and ya can lift and hold a bow, I'll take ya huntin’, skinning krittersˋs enough for now," Dean pouted slightly but joined his brother up the stairs.  
As they walked out the gates she felt a bit giddy inside. It was weird, she had been tracking around in the woods with Daryl for years, but now everything seemed so different, now she could openly show Daryl how she felt about him. She did not have to hide or pretend anymore, now she knew that he had feelings for her too. They walked in silence, but their hands kept brushing against each other, then suddenly she felt Daryl locking his fingers around hers and she heard him clear his voice.   
"I was thinkin’, later when we get back, I wanna show ya somethin’ if ya ain’t busy," he said and his pleasant raspy voice made her stomach flutter again.   
"Sure, no Iˋm not busy," she answered happily, but the side glance Daryl gave her made her cock her brow quizzically.   
"Ya ain’t gonna go to asshats house for dinner?" Savannah swallowed hard, and she remembered how Spencer had been over the night before and asked her over for dinner. How the hell did Daryl know about that? She wasn't gonna go anyways, and definitely not now. Now she wanted to cook for her family and crawl up on the couch with Daryl when the kids had gone to bed.   
"I was never planning on going, he gives me an off feeling, don't know what it is," she said and Daryl nodded contently, she then looked up quickly at Daryl.   
"Are you going out tonight? " she asked a bit worriedly, he had been out every night the past weeks, if he was not dating Beth, then god knows what he was doing. He shook his head quickly.   
"Nah not tonight," she bit down on her bottom lip.   
"What have you been doing every night when youˋre not at home?" he shrugged and gnawed on his thumb.   
"S’what I'm gonna show ya later," she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand a little before they took off from the road and walked into the woods, Savannah in front and Daryl watching their backs.

They came to the clearing where they had been sitting a few weeks ago, Darylˋs eyes had been glued to Savannahs swaying hips all the way and he could not concentrate on their task at hand. His hunting pants were already tight and uncomfortable. Suddenly he could not refrain himself from touching her. He let his crossbow slip to the ground and pulled the quiver of arrows off of her shoulder as he pressed her lithe body up against the nearest tree. His lips claimed hers in a deep passionate kiss, the spark that had been awakened this morning in the kitchen was a full on roaring fire now. His hands were all over her body, and hers were twinned up in his hair. Small happy moans escaped her lips and he pressed himself against her. He easily unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down, when she gasped out.   
"Daryl we can't do this, you know what can happen, I don't think my body can handle one more kid," his lips were latched against the sweet spot on her neck, and she heard him groan against her neck.   
"Ya don't think I came unprepared do ya?" she pulled herself away and glanced down as Daryl shoved his hand down his back pocket and pulled out a condom and slightly waved it in front of her. He heard her sigh in relief and that shy smile that always drove him insane made him claim her lips in another desperate kiss. When they broke apart he turned her around and pulled her jeans down around her knees as he unbuckled his own pants. He slipped the rubber on and lined himself up against her already wet slit, he thrust himself all the way inside of her, with an animalistic growl. Nothing felt better than being inside of his little princess. He grabbed her hips firmly and started thrusting against her fast and hard, Savannahˋs moans were filled with pleasure and excitement. They were both desperate to be with each other like this, finally, where they did not have to hold back anymore. It made everything more intense in a way, and it did not take long before both of them reached their high.  
After getting their clothes back in order they slid down onto the log, this time Savannah sat leaned against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, and they shared a cigarette.   
"Ya know, I’m a little surprised that ya didn’t find my stash of condoms that I found out on a run, when ya raided ma bedroom," he glanced down on her and saw how her cheeks turned slightly pink.   
"How did you know I had been in your room going through your stuff?" Daryl snickered, "Wasn’t hard, my pack of smokes that was in these pants were layin’ on the counter, means ya been searchin' my pockets, ya found the ring, means ya been going through my drawers,"

Savannah smiled wickedly and blushed slightly, she was too embarrassed to meet those gorgeous blue eyes of his.   
"I couldn't help myself," she excused herself and Daryl shrugged.   
"I got nothinˋ to hide," her smile grew and nudged him.   
"Well, I know that now but not yesterday," Daryl just snorted and grabbed her hand, kissing it lovingly before he pulled her up onto her feet. 

As they walked through the gates they both saw the warily look Rick was giving them as they walked hand in hand. Their friend and leader walked up to them.  
"Everything good?" he asked his eyes traced them both and Savannah beamed up at him.   
"Everything is perfect!" her voice more cheerful than it had been in years. She let go of Darylˋs hand and waved her hand in front of Ricks face with a pink tint in her cheeks.   
"Daryl proposed last night, we are now officially a family," Rickˋs lips spread into a wide smile and he congratulated them both. After convincing them both that he and Michonne were gonna hold a celebration dinner for them he left them.

Daryl pulled Savannah over to Aaronˋs house and Savannah looked at him quizzically.   
"Told you I was gonna show you what I've been doin' every night," he said with one of his cute half-smiles as he pulled the garage gate open. And there in front of their eyes stood a bike. It was still missing some parts, but Savannah rushed over and let her hand slide over it, with excitement in her sparkling eyes she turned to Daryl.   
"Youˋve got yourself a new bike?" Daryl nodded and looked at her shyly gnawing on his thumb.   
"Was plannin' on takin' ya out for a ride and propose to ya when it was done," he said lowly and Savannah threw herself into his arms and kissed him lovingly.  
"That's so romantic Dixon. Iˋm sorry I ruined your plans. It would have been just like it was back at the prison when we went for rides every day," she said between kisses and Daryl nodded.   
"I know how much ya enjoyed the rides," he said and she nodded. 

Spencer hit his hand hard on the steering wheel as he drove down the road. He had spotted them as they walked through the gates. They were both smiling and holding hands. Spencer had been seething. She was his! She had promised him a date and sure as hell he would collect. He had stood up at the watchtower and seen how she happily had shown Rick the ring and told him that Daryl had proposed to her the night before. He knew that if only Daryl got out of his way he would have a chance with Savannah. She was perfect for him. She would be the perfect wife for him. He would enjoy breaking her into the perfect mold of how he wanted his woman. 

He glanced down at the map laying on the car seat next to him. Everything that needed to be known about the Haven was written on it and he had stolen it from Rickˋs house. He glanced back up at the road, he was gonna take off from the highway at the next turn, then the road would lead him straight up to the Havenˋs gates. 

Spencer stepped out of the car and looked up at the guard pointing his rifle down at him. He put on his most charming smile and waved both his hands in the air, signalizing he came in peace.   
"State your business!" the guard shouted and Spencer leaned against the open door of the car.   
"I need to speak with one of the leaders here, Gregory? I have some information that he will appreciate. Info of four people that managed to escape this place a few months back."

The guard disappeared and Spencer sat back into the still-running car and waited. It didn't take long until the gates opened up and he drove through. Three people were walking up to him as he killed the engine and stepped out of the car. He reached out his hand to greet the two woman and the man that had stopped in front of him.   
"My name is Spencer Monroe and I have information of Savannah and Daryl Dixonˋs whereabouts. Same with Rosita and Abraham Ford,"  
A sleazy smile spread on the older manˋs face and he was shown into the huge building. He was gonna get his revenge on Daryl Dixon and he was gonna have Savannah to himself!


End file.
